I Am
by Harlequine-Girl
Summary: Draco has a secret, only the Slytherin House is in on it. What happens when a certain Gryffindor stumbles upon that secret? How will she keep from telling? And what happens when wills are questioned and budding romance is tested? Author of 'Blink'
1. Chapter 1: Huh!

Well, hmm, hair-brained scheme thought up by me. Hope everyone likes it. I hope, I hope, I hope!!! Oh and BTW: I don't own the Harry Potter Characters, but the plot and the new OC characters are MINE!

I Am…

Chapter 1: HUH?!

Knock, knock, knock!!

Draco rolled over.

Knock, knock, knock!!

"Blood hell…" he mumbled. He rubbed his eyes. The clock next to his massive bed read that it was 2:15 a.m. The infernal knocking continued and he sat up rubbing his eyes even more vigorously than before. He stumbled out of his bed nearly falling as his foot caught on the area rug that covered the marble floor.

"Fuck" he cursed loosing his foot and finding his footing and continued his trek to the door. He opened his bedroom leaning on the frame and preparing to bitch out the person who dared disturb him. But upon examination he found no one. The knock continued and he realized that the knocking was coming from his balcony door. He shut his bedroom door and marched over to the balcony door once again preparing to bitch out whoever was disturbing him. He flung the door open and found no one.

On the other hand, there was a small rock hovering in mid-air. It made as if to knock again and he grabbed it before it could smack him in the face and threw it far over the balcony to land somewhere in the enormous backyard of his family's mansion.

"All right, who the fuck thought this shit up?!" He took a step and hit something sending him flying. He rolled and absorbed the impact winding up on his bum against the stone wall.

A loud cry rent the air.

"What the…" Draco whispered.

He stared. It was a basket that he'd tripped over. And currently there was something screaming inside of that basket. A piece of parchment floated down in front of him. He watched it as it fell and fluttered to a halt not a foot away from him. He swallowed as the thing inside of the basket continued to scream and cry. For some reason that sound was slightly familiar too him, though he couldn't place what it was. Hesitantly he reached out for the parchment and grabbed it with two of his fingers. He pulled it into his lap and read.

_Draco,_

_In this basket is our child. Yes our child. Well, now I suppose he is yours. I do not want it, I can not handle it. I figure you can. Do not try to contact me, or have anything further to do with me. You have already screwed up my life by forcing this…thing on me. Now you will bear the weight. _

_Name him what you will for I do not see a point in me naming something I have no intention of keeping. I will let you know that he is only 3 weeks old and was born on July 3. Take care of him._

_Sincerely,_

_V._

Draco read the letter 5 times by the time he finally really understood what exactly this meant. He was a father…a FATHER! He choked on a gasp and started coughing. Holy fuck…shit…ass…bugger…OH GODS!! What the hells was he supposed to do?! He couldn't be a father! He was only 17! He still had a year left of school. He couldn't take care of a child! What was he supposed to do, take the kid with him?! Oh gods…oh fuck!!

The basket…or rather his son…(he winced) gave a whimper. A whimper so small and so frail that it tore at Draco's heart like a dragon with fresh meat.

"This is not happening…" he murmured as he crawled toward the basket and the baby. He sat down and sat the basket upright and took off the lid that closed it. There was a velvety soft pale blue and silver blanket he pulled it out.

Pale violet eyes stared out at him. Chubby, rosy cheeks, small red lips, and a head-full of silver hair. Draco gulped and he stared down into those tiny features. The infant stared up at him apparently assessing him. Without warning the tiny baby let out a wail, his tiny features screwing up in distaste. Draco looked around. He sighed and reached in the basket. He remembered how his mother had picked up his cousin.

"_Now Draco, remember. When you're picking up an infant you must cradle the neck. Their muscles are not yet fully formed and they cannot hold their heads up by themselves." Narcissa said cradling her tiny niece. _

_Draco scoffed. "Mother when I have children I'll have a whole fleet of nannies and never lay a hand on the thing. Ugh…who would want to?"_

_Narcissa laughed, "Oh Draco so you say now, but I will guarantee that when you find you are a father every thing will click into place." _

_Draco laughed._

Draco slipped his hand under the tiny baby's neck and slid the other one under his tiny little bum and gently lifted. His hands were so large and the baby was so small. He shifted the baby to cradle him as he'd seen his mother do and the instant he did the baby stopped crying and snuggled against his chest.

-I will not do this…I will not fall in love with this child…I can't…I can't…I can't…oh gods…I am…I'm totally falling in love with this child. I can't leave him to abandonment. He doesn't deserve it.-

And so totally against his nature he lifted the baby and rubbed his cheek along the fine hairs that covered the baby's head. The baby cooed and snuggled back. Draco felt his heart melting. He couldn't believe this was happening. This was the last thing he needed. But…but it seemed to him that this tiny thing in his arms needed him more than he needed anything.

He lowered the baby back down to rest in his lap and stared down at him.

"Well…" he whispered. The infant looked up at him with those wide violet eyes as if waiting on something. "I suppose I should give you a name. How about…Augustus?" The baby screwed up his face as if understanding. "No, well, that was your great-grandfather's name, and look at how much of a jerk he turned out to be. Ah…I know…Antonius. Maybe Antony for short. And I suppose I should give you a middle name too, though I don't see the point. How about Marquel? Hmm? That was your great-great grandfathers name and he was actually one of the nice ones. He taught me a lot of things." He looked down at the baby who in turn looked back at him. Apparently he liked the name Antonius Marquel. Then so be it. Antonius "Antony" Malfoy.

Antony gave another whimper. Draco wondered what could be wrong. As it was he had no idea what to do. What did he want? What did he need? Well as far as he could remember a baby this small crying and whimpering could only need a.) to be fed b.) to be changed or c.) they were sick. Draco prayed that it wasn't C. He grabbed the blanket he'd pulled out of the basket and wrapped it around Antony. Draco wasn't cold, but Antony was so small he was sure the baby could feel even the slightest breeze. He stood up ever so carefully and walked back into his bedroom. The door shut itself magically behind him. The lights came up on their own according to his will which wasn't very bright. Harsh lights might disturb Antony. He laid the baby on his bed and stepped back.

"Well kido, I suppose you must be hungry. So…I guess I'll get someone. But first…that bitch didn't leave you anything did she? Oh well. We are wizards are we not? Magic can be used for anything." Draco grabbed his wand from the bedside table and thought for a minute. What would a baby need. Well, clothes obviously, and a crib…all babies had cribs, and toys, and food. Well, food he could get from one of the maids. With a flick of his wand there was a crib. A beautiful mahogany crib sculpted after his own bed over flowed with blue and silver blankets and a teddy bear here and there. A small armoire appeared beside the crib filled with all of the best things a baby boy could need. Well, that took care of that.

"All right. Well, we've got that taken care of. Now…for the food part." He snapped his fingers twice slowly and then three times in rapid succession. After a moment a girl, only a few years older than Draco appeared in the room.

"Now Draco, I know I told you, you could call on me whenever you needed but honestly it is 2:45 in the morning!" The girl motioned to her body wrapped in a big pink fluffy robe.

"Shhh…Daniella!" Draco whispered fervently, hoping that Dani hadn't disturbed Antony.

"Why in the Goddess's name would you-"

Antony chose that moment to make himself known. Daniella's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh dear sweet Goddess. Draco is that a…a…baby?!" she whispered, obviously astounded.

Draco had gone to the bed to pick the baby up and quiet him.

"When? Why? Who? How?! Well I bloody well know how but…gods Draco…that's a baby!" Daniella strode over to them and stared. Antony's head was laid on Draco's shoulder and was currently staring at Daniella. "Oh gods…he's beautiful! Can I?" she extended her arms in invitation and Draco laid his son in her arms.

"Oh my gods…what is his name? How old is he? He can't be that old, he's so small!" She ohhed and ahhed over him. "How did he get here, I mean he's obviously yours."

Draco sat on the edge of his bed. "Well, Veronica obviously didn't think he was important enough. So she sent him to me in a basket, with no name and nothing to him. All she said was that he was 3 weeks old, his birthday is July 3rd. And I named him Antonius Marquel Malfoy, ah, Antony for short of course."

"Well, well, well, I think Draco Malfoy that you have grown up, and very quickly at that. Now by the looks of him I think he needs to be fed. If you'll give me a moment I'll go conjure up a bottle for this little guy and a good cup of hot chocolate for you." She reluctantly passed Antony back to Draco and gave him a smile before vanishing.

Draco stared down at his son. "Well Antony, looks like we're in for the long haul on this one."

Antony sighed as though understanding Draco's thoughts. Draco smiled…the first smile, the first real smile he's given in a very very long time.

"Yep, the long haul."

Well, that's the first chapter, and yes, this was just some hair-brained scheme I thought up really late last night. Hope you all like it, and I there will most definitely be Draco/Ginny to come, but this is just sort of the prelude introducing things to everyone. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I've got a lot of ideas floating around in my head. REVIEW please. I need it!

Ja'ne- Ami


	2. Chapter 2: Playing Daddy Confrontations

Okay, so I have lots and lots of ideas for this story and they're just begging to come out. So I'm updating now even though currently I have no reviews, but hey that's the process of being a writer. You win some you lose some, I hope this will be a winner, but I'll take what I can get. Um, disclaimer see Ch. 1. And uh well, here we go.

Oh, and um, btw…_italics _Is flashbacks and -…- means thoughts. And we're kind of going to semi pretend that Book 6 didn't happen. Dumbledore is still around, but Voldemort is still there and such. You'll figure it out.

((-))

I Am…

Chapter 2: Playing Daddy and Confrontations

3:30 a.m. What sort of ungodly hour is it? Draco hardly knew what that time of day looked like but, he stared down at his son. Antony had felt it pertinent that he eat at 3:30 a.m. Draco yawned and stretched as much as he could. Even only having Antony for a day he was already worn out. The little guy could eat, sleep, and poop more than anything Draco could think of. And, on top of that Draco's mother had found out about Antony. Draco quirked a grin. She'd taken it a lot better than he thought she would. It had been an accident that she found out in the first place, but now she knew.

((-))

They had been sitting eating breakfast with Draco yawning widely between bites of toast and jam. So far everything was going well, he hadn't let anything slip and was still thinking about how to tell his mother she was now a grandmother. His mind kept floating back up to his bedroom where his tiny son lay in his crib sleeping. He yawned again. And that was when Daniella bounced into the dining room carrying another tray of wonderful fruit, and Draco noticed with a shred of horror, a bottle. He tried to magic it away but his mother had seen it.

Narcissa cleared her throat and Daniella stopped, realizing her mistake. Her eyes went wide and unerringly went to Draco. Narcissa's sharp mind saw it.

"Well, fuck…" Draco mumbled.

"And just why, my dearest most beloved son would Daniella be bringing a bottle to our table?" She asked straightening her back and looking intently at her son.

Well this wasn't turning out how he wanted it. He had wanted to sit her down and tell her delicately, but he supposed this would do.

He sighed and ran a hand through his long silver hair. "Well, because mother. Babies need to eat."

"And where is there a baby in this house? Hmm?" He could tell in her voice that there was no disapproval but more, curiosity.

"Well, apparently I have fathered a child, well a son. And," he sighed deeply hating Veronica in that instant, "his mother did not feel up to the challenge of raising him. So last night I found him outside my balcony door, no name, nothing but a blanket and basket and a birthday. What kind of man would I be to leave him?"

To his surprise when he looked up he found his mother silent with tears rolling down her face, and a huge smile brightening her aura. She got up gracefully as always and went over to him. She knelt in the floor and took his hand in hers.

"I will have you know, my son, that I knew this day would come. I had hoped that you would be married when this happened, but it seems fate has chosen a different path for you. Now, I wish to see my grandson. But, " she paused and smiled. "What is my grandson's name? You said he had none when he arrived last night. I am interested to see what such a name you have come up with."

Draco stood and brought his mother with him. This was going way better than he had expected. His mother seemed to be ecstatic that she had a grandson even though Draco was but 17 and the child was conceived out of wedlock. But that would never matter to his mother, or for that matter him. Antony was his son, an even if he was an "illegitimate" child, he was still his child, and now, no matter what, his heir. He would be raised as a Malfoy Heir.

"His name is Antonius Marquel Malfoy, after Grand-dad and Great-Grandfather. They were the two who taught me the most so I felt I should name my son after then men who molded me. You know call him Antony for short."

Narcissa smiled. "That is a fine name. And a name I'm sure your grandfather's would be proud of."

He led his mother by the hand, Daniella following closely behind, bottle still in hand. They were silent until they entered the room. It seemed Antony was awake now and found one of his teddy bears fascinating. Narcissa rushed to the crib leaning on the rail and staring down at her grandson. Draco and Daniella both flanked her and looked down with her. Narcissa was smiling. Antony had noticed her and now the bear seemed completely obsolete. He stared at her with those wide violet eyes and his little mouth turned up into what Draco was sure was his first smile.

Narcissa reached into the crib and picked Antony up carefully cradling him. The small baby found Narcissa's long blond tresses fascinating an grabbed a handful gently pulling on them. Narcissa's chime like laughter filled the room and Draco couldn't help but join her.

((-))

Narcissa hadn't let Antony out of her arms the whole rest of the day. Draco could only watch and smile. He had wanted to bring his mother this sort of happiness for as long as he remembered. Her face was bright and full of life and hope, and when she looked down at her grandson it lit up even more. She saw a future there, another chance as it were. Draco knew without a doubt that Antony would be spoiled beyond belief.

But now, at 3:30 well, he looked at the clock 3:45 a.m. it was just the two of them. He looked down and found Antony sleeping yet still sucking on the bottle, which by now was nearly gone. He gently removed the bottle and set it on the bedside table. He shifted his young son and got off the bed. He laid the baby in his crib and laid him down. With a final light kiss to the tiny forehead Draco padded over to his own bed and climbed in it. The lights went dim but not completely out.

Sleep though did not claim him as he so hoped it would. So many thoughts pervaded his mind he could barley keep them straight. But the first one that came up was school. Gods…school started less than a month. More like 3 weeks to be exact. And just last week he'd received his notification of his Head Boy status, his duties, book list, and course outline. He sighed. His mother had offered to watch Antony while he was away, but even in the 24 hours he and Antony had been together they had formed a bond Draco knew he'd never had with his father. He didn't know if he could survive 4 months, much less one week without seeing or holding his son. He could on the other hand speak with Dumbledore about it, arrange for a private room, and see if he could bring Daniella. That way someone would be there to take care of him while he was in class, and he could see him whenever he wanted.

But, how to keep people from finding out?

It wasn't that he didn't want people to know, but if his school mates found out he was a father, and a kind caring one at that…well, he didn't know what they would think. He was supposed to be the pride of Slytherin, their prince. But, on the other hand. He and his housemates had always been unbelievably close. They were there for each other through every trial and tribulation. This would be just another one of those trials. And Pansy and Blaise would support him no matter what. He knew he could count on them. But the rest of the school…no…the rest of the school could not and would not find out about Antony. It was none of their business what he dealt with.

And then there was Veronica. He quieted the growl of fury that rose in his throat. He would kill that bitch. How dare she! She hadn't even told him she was pregnant. He hadn't even known. If only she would have told him. He could have helped her, made arrangements. If she hadn't wanted the baby then surely he would have told her he would take it. But this…this was just brutal and horrible. She had left their child to abandonment, neither wanting it, nor loving it. And perhaps if he hadn't woken up to the knocking then Antony would have…Draco shut the thought out of his mind. He would not even think of the "could have"s that might have come about.

He shifted restlessly. He was unbelievable tired, but his mind would not shut off. He kept thinking about things, everything.

How was he going to do it? How was he going to be the father that Antony needed him to be? He was just a 17 year old kid! This part of his life wasn't supposed to happen for another 5 years at least, and even then he was supposed to be married and stabilized. Not still in school and living at home with his mother.

But as his mother had said fate had a different path in mind.

And he would play the hand he was dealt.

He flung his arms down on his bed and got up. He tread silently to his enormous bathroom and opened the cabinet where he kept all of his potions. He pulled out a bottle of his best sleeping potion, shut the cabinet and walked back into his bedroom. He checked once more on Antony before climbing back into bed. He downed the potion in a single gulp and fell blissfully asleep.

((-))

When he woke light was streaming in under the heavy curtains. He looked at the clock. Hells bells, it was nearly noon!

Draco jumped out of bed and rushed to the crib. Antony was blissfully asleep. There was an empty bottle on the bedside table next to the one he'd fed him early that morning. Someone had fed him, played with him, changed him, and put him down for a nap. There were only two people he could think of that would do that. His mother or Daniella.

He sighed. Thank the gods for both of them. He transferred the baby into the bassinette his mother had produced yesterday and wheeled it into the bathroom. He was in desperate need of a shower. He stripped and turned the shower on. One last check on Antony and he got in savoring the feel of the soft water rushing down. For an instant he was simply a 17 year old boy again simply hopping in the shower before running off to go flying or go hang out with friends. He shampooed his hair, which he realized was nearly 4 inches longer than it had been at the end of school. Oh well. He finished his shower and wrapped a big white towel around his waist. He got out and found Antony wide eyed and gurgling. It made him smile.

Come to think of it, it was hard for him not to smile around Antony. The tiny baby's very presence made him want to smile. And it seemed Antony felt the same about Draco for when he looked down into the bassinette the baby gurgled and smiled at him.

"Alright bud, you stay right there and let daddy get dressed. Then we'll get you dressed and go downstairs to see Grandmother." Draco told him.

Draco went about his normal routine finally winding up wearing a pair of designer jeans, with the matching brown designer belt. His favorite designer t-shirt and his absolute favorite pair of flip-flops. He rolled the bassinette back out into his bedroom, picked Antony up and set him in the bouncy chair on the bed. (Once again, his mother had conjured up more baby things.)

"Alright, so what shall we put you in today? Grandmother put that thing on you yesterday and you looked like a little poodle. Nope, no son of mine will wear those frou-frou outfits. I think something more…comfortable."

Draco opened the armoire and rummaged. "No, no, no, no, no…ack! What in the Goddess' name did Mother put in here." It seemed everything Draco flicked passed had frills of some sort on it. There was nothing even remotely boyish. He grabbed his own wand and waved it in front of the clothes. Instantly they all changed. He finally wound up choosing a blue onsie and some tiny little blue jeans. No shoes though, they had tried that yesterday and Antony had protested so loudly and profusely they had decided that that would be a trial for another day. He laid the clothes out on the bed then grabbed the things he'd need to change him.

This was the part he did effortlessly. He'd always been a quick learner, and as many diapers as he'd changed yesterday…he was a pro. From what Mother had said yesterday he was lucky. "Most babies," she'd said, "Do not like to have their diapers changed. Antony seems perfectly fine with the whole process."

Diaper changed Draco set about dressing him. Now this was the challenge. His mother had done it yesterday and he hadn't paid much attention. But how hard could it be? I mean come on, there wasn't much fabric, and only a few snaps, and he did do very well in school. This honestly couldn't be that hard…right?

Twenty minutes and several failed attempts later Draco snapped the last button and examined his son. It seemed to him that they were all snapped into the right places. He'd have Daniella make sure. He picked Antony up and settled him on his shoulder, slid his wand in a hidden pocket, and exited his room. Daniella came rushing up the stairs nearly knocking in Draco and Antony.

"Oh, thank the gods you're up." she said slightly breathless.

Instinctively Draco held Antony slightly closer. "What? What's happened?" he asked.

"It's Dame McDowell…and…"

"Veronica" Draco growled the name.

"Exactly, They're here, they just arrived they're in the parlor with your mother. And," they started down the stairs, "it's not just them, it's her brothers and sisters too. Here to defend her honor so they say. I think they've got things mixed up. You might want to grab that note and maybe one she's written you before."

Draco was so furious he was nearly shaking with it. He held out a hand and instantly a box with every letter including the one that had come with Antony was in his hand. They entered the parlor, Draco barley able to contain his rage and Daniella walking behind him containing her own rage. She had never liked the girl.

"There he is! There's the thieving bastard!" Darren McDowell rose off the couch as if to start toward Draco.

"You take one more step closer to my son or my grandchild and I will personally take pleasure of relieving you of your ability to have children." Narcissa rose and her voice was dripping with venom.

Apparently her threat sunk in for Darren paled and sat back down.

Draco stepped forward clutching Antony to his chest. "I would like to know what accusations are being brought against me. From what I can gather I've done something horrible." His voice was like cold steel.

"My dear, these…people" his mother spat the word. "Are trying to tell me that you kidnapped your own child. That you came into Veronica's private place of residence and stole the sleeping child from _her _crib."

Draco caught it. They knew Veronica had had a baby, but even the own dimwitted girl had kept the baby's sex a secret.

Draco laughed, a roaring deep laugh. Ah! The girl was so stupid!!!

Dame McDowell stood up looking outraged. "And just what is so funny?! This is a serious matter."

Draco's mirth overwhelmed him. "Woman you are blind! And just what is the baby's name? Hmm?"

"I…it's…um…"

"Or maybe Veronica should tell us. I would think that the baby's own mother would surely know it's name." Draco sneered at Veronica. "Well V. What is it? What is our child's name?"

Veronica paled and started stammering incoherent things.

"You see! You see! She doesn't even know the name of her own child because she never named it! She never had any intention of keeping it! And I will have you know that your _granddaughter_, Dame McDowell, is not a girl!" Draco carefully shifted Antony so that he sat back against his chest. "HE, is my son, and he was left on my balcony in a basket with nothing but a note as to where he had come from. And his name is Antonius Marquel Malfoy. And you will have nothing further to do with him!"

Antony kicked his tiny legs as if in complete agreement with his father.

Dame McDowell sat back down in a flurry of her overly expensive dress robes. "Veronica" she whispered. "Is this true?"

Veronica stood. "Of course it isn't true! How dare you Draco!? How dare you?" she went over to him and reached taking Antony out of Draco's arms. Antony went into a fit. He screamed and cried and kicked his tiny legs. Veronica stared at him completely unaware of what to do.

"YOU IDIOT!" Draco raged and carefully pried Antony out of her hands. "Don't you know anything?! He's only an infant, you can't just pick him up like that! He's too small! He can't even hold his head up on his own!" Antony snuggled into his father's arms and immediately stopped his crying. Draco cradled him soothing him with whispers and a rocking motion.

He turned his head up to glare at Veronica, she paled under it. "You were always to stupid for your own good. I normally don't go for dumb broads." He whispered so that only she could hear. He raised his voice so that everyone could hear him. "You have all been duped. Your own flesh and blood lied to you. She never wanted Antony, she didn't even tell me she was pregnant. I had no idea there was even a child until three nights ago. Now," he straightened, "I will take full responsibility and custody of Antony. He will be raised as my heir. But, I want you," he pointed at Veronica, "and your family to stay away from my family, and that includes my mother, my son, and my household. You will have nothing to do with Antony, and he will not know you. I am sure within a few years I will find a good, respectable woman to be both wife and mother. As far as I am concerned you are nothing to him, and nothing to me. Now get out of my house."

And with his final words he and Antony exited the parlor. He escaped into the gardens. The one place he had always gone to find solace. He sat down next to the coy pond and situated Antony in his lap so that Antony was looking up at him.

The baby looked up at him and smiled then heaved a heavy sigh as if to say thank you and fell asleep.

"No one, you hear me. No one will ever take you away from me." Draco whispered.

((-))

Well, there's chapter number two and I swear this is a Draco/Ginny fic, but it takes time. Things have to be introduced. But it will progress I swear it!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!

Arigato

Ja'ne-Ami


	3. Chapter 3: Back To School

Alright so this is like the first story in ages, and I do mean that, that I have actually felt the compulsion to actually write on. Like the plot is still forming in my head, but I've got so many ideas. So I hope that you'll all keep reading and reviewing. I very much so appreciate the reviews I've gotten so far. They honestly make me want to keep writing. Feel free to give ideas, they may help me think of some twist or plot mark or something like that. And that's always appreciated. Any who, here's the next chapter.

((-))

Chapter 3: Back To School

Blaise, Pansy, and Draco sat lounging on one of the couches in Draco's bedroom. They had been there at Malfoy Manor for the past 2 weeks. Ever since Draco had called them both and told them his news.

"I think it would be in the best interest of the house that they know about Antony." Blaise remarked taking a sip of the wine Draco had provided.

"I agree with Blaise, Drae. I mean, yes Daniella can help you, but it is always nice to have extra hands." Pansy replied stretching her long legs out over Blaise's lap.

Draco sat pensive staring over to where his son laid on a blanket playing with the many toys Pansy had bestowed on him. His spun his own wine glass between his fingers before finally finishing it off. He poured a small amount into the glass and resumed the spinning.

"I think you're right." He said sounding a million miles away.

"And I presume you've already spoken to Dumbledore about all this. And Snape as well?" Blaise said, slightly louder. Draco snapped his attention back to his friends.

"Oh, yes. Dumbledore knows and he's already approved it. I'll get my own quarters, but they'll still be in the Slytherin house. And yes Snape knows as well. He was the first person Mother told." Draco replied. He resisted the temptation to light a cigarette. Yes magic was a wonderful thing, but he wasn't sure he could create a strong enough barrier to keep Antony free of the smoke. Maybe he should just quit. Daniella of course was always in the room and he motioned to her letting her know he was going to step outside. He rose and Pansy and Blaise followed.

They stepped out onto the balcony. They went over to the railing and each leaned against it relishing in the warm summers wind on their faces. Then and only then did Draco pull out a cigarette and light it. Pansy pulled out a long stem and placed a cigarette in its tip. Blaise and Draco, ever the gentlemen, offered their lighters to her. She chose to light hers off of Blaise's lighter and both the boys lighters snapped shut with a clink.

They were silent for a moment, each enjoying their own smoke.

"How do you do it mate?" Blaise asked as he exhaled, a thin stream of smoke exiting as he did. "I mean I wake up at 3 in the morning and he's screaming then two seconds later you've got a bottle shoved in is mouth. How do you do it and stay alive?"

Draco laughed. "Lots of patience and a friend who doesn't mind helping out. I mean without Daniella, I'd probably die." He took a drag off his cigarette and exhaled the smoke. "Why do you think she's coming with me?"

"Ah, so the real reason reveals itself!" Pansy joked and they all laughed.

Blaise checked his watch. "We'd better be getting on to bed. It's near midnight and we've got to get an early start in the morning."

Simultaneously the three extinguished their cigarettes and went back inside. With goodnights all around Blaise and Pansy left Draco to his devices. Draco got himself ready for bed.

"If you want I'll stay up and get him to bed. You should take some sleeping potion. You haven't been getting much sleep lately what with Antony and all. And I get plenty of sleep. I'll get him off to bed and then feed him when he wakes up." Daniella said waving her own wand in front of her. She was instantly wearing a long sleeveless nightgown and the same fluffy pink robe she wore the night Antony came. Draco looked at her.

"You have to go too tomorrow. We can take turns. I don't want to put this burden on you." Draco said as he tied the strings of his pajama bottoms.

"Nonsense!" Daniella said picking up Antony and laying him against her chest. "I don't have to leave until well around noon. You, on the other hand, have to be gone from here by 8. You need what little sleep you can get. Now, off to bed with you." With her free hand she waved him over to the bed.

"Well, just wake me up early so that I can pack. You're a life saver. I don't know how I'd do this without you." Draco replied with a sigh. Daniella had always been like a sister to him. His words were truth. He was dealing with being a father, but there were times when he just didn't know what he would do without Daniella's help. He walked over to where she stood and wrapped her in a hug. She was the only person he had ever been able to openly show affection to. Especially when his father was alive. Draco had slowly begun to open up after his father's death, but still Daniella was the only person who knew him best.

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart, Daniella." He kissed the top of her head and then bent and kissed Antony's mop of silver hair. Truthfully he didn't actually know if he needed the sleeping potion he was so tired. But the potion would ensure a dreamless deep sleep. He unwrapped his arms and went to the bathroom grabbing a vial.

Once again he waited until he was in bed before downing it. It took even less time than normal for the effect to take hold. He was asleep within seconds.

((-))

The next thing he knew he was being shaken awake. "Oh c'mon Draco. I've let you sleep in long enough!"

Draco grumbled and rolled over. He cracked an eye. His eyes went first to Daniella who stood over him with her hair in a beautiful coif and a robe of purple silk, with Antony cradled against her chest, wide eyed and smiling. Then they roamed to the clock. It was 7:30 in the morning, thirty minutes before he had to leave. He shot up only to hear Daniella laugh.

He looked around wildly finally landing on her. "What? What's so funny?! I won't even have time to pack!"

She laughed even harder. "Take a look in the corner."

He did as he was told. All of his things were already packed, and there was a smaller pile next to his. On the silver clasps were the initials AM. Antony's pile. It hit him. During the time he had been asleep Daniella had not only packed Antony's things, but his as well. He slumped back onto the bed.

"You take much better care of me than I deserve." he mumbled. He got up and ruffled Antony's hair before running off to the bathroom.

Daniella sat on the couch and cradled Antony. She looked down at him. "Your father is one crazy man. But I am sure you know that." She smiled down at him and the baby gurgled.

She never dreamed of the day when Draco would be a father. She was 7 years his senior and he had been like a brother to her. She had worked in the Malfoy household since she was 10, as had her mother and father and grandparents before her. At first she had been assigned to Lady Malfoy, but when she had become old enough she was put under Draco's service. At first he had treated her as his father had, as though she were some lowly peasant not worthy of his presence. He had been 8 at the time. She had laughed at first and told him that he had better grow to respect a woman or else he would never get one. He had made a face and told her he didn't want a woman, he was fine on his own and to butt out of his business.

And she had until one day. She had been in the garden picking roses for the lady of the house when he had come flying past her. He had nearly knocked her over and she cut her hands on the rose thorns. When she turned around to scold him he was not there. She had followed the path the garden took and found him by the coy pond. She still remembered that fateful day.

_She crept around the corner keeping herself hidden behind a rather large holly bush. She could hear him crying. At first she wondered what it was and then she recognized the tell tale sound of a shaky breath and a tiny whine that escaped. She forced the stinging in her hands to the back of her brain. She gathered her courage and went over to where he sat huddled next to the pond. For a moment he didn't even know she was there, or at least she thought he didn't._

"_Go away!!" he mumbled. _

_She of course stayed where she was._

"_GO AWAY!" he screamed._

_She couldn't help it. What had that horrible man one to him? She flung her arms around him and cried. She had never been hit or slapped by her father, in fact he had never raised a hand against her._

_Draco stiffened against her. "What are you doing?! Get off!" he said rather loudly. _

_She pulled back and turned his face up to her. His lip was busted wide open and there was blood oozing down his chin. There was a nasty cut to one of his eyebrows. And the other eyes was already turning black and blue. His mercury eyes were watery with tears and he was looking at her with something akin to curiosity. _

"_What do you want?" he whispered. _

_She ripped the apron she was wearing and began to dab at his cuts. "I want, young Master Malfoy, to take care of you. Since obviously your father does not, and your mother lives in fear to. And I…I am a simply maid in what will one day be your house. Therefore it is my duty to take care of you." She looked him square in the eyes. "And it is my hope that you will allow me to." _

_And it was in that instant that his budding Malfoy pride failed him. He burst back into tears and flung his small arms around her. _

And ever since then they had been friends. She had looked after him and taken care of him. Of course he had developed that infamous Malfoy pride, and they had had problems when he had hit puberty, but they had pulled through. It had been her idea that he be a pompous ass when he wasn't around her. And so, in the public eye he was Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, Heir to the Malfoy fortune. But, in private when it was just the two of them he was simply Draco. He would talk to her about everything and anything. And in return she told him all he wanted to know. They had been friends since.

The bathroom door opened and Draco ran out going to his wardrobe. He flung open the doors and stared. His favorite robes were hanging neatly pressed for him and there was a hip sack containing his school robes. And his absolute favorite pair of dragon hide boots sat next to the hips sack, complete with socks. He spun around and grinned at Daniella.

"You are possibly the best mate a guy could have!"

For an instant Daniella saw the 9 year old boy who had relished over the fact that she had gotten him a present at Christmas, and it had been exactly the one he'd wanted.

"Well," she commented from the couch. "What kind of person, much less maid, would I be if I didn't take care of my charge?" She quirked an eyebrow at him and grinned.

He smirked. "I'd have you fired." His voice mimicked his fathers tone.

Both of them shivered. He had sounded way too much like his late father when he said it that way.

"Okay, ix that!" he said, his voice returning to normal.

"Draco, you wasted 15 minutes in the shower, and you still have to get dressed and off to the train." Daniella reminded him.

Draco nodded, his long silver hair swinging as he did. He grabbed the robes and ran back off to the bathroom. He emerged less than five minutes later looking as pristine as usual. His hair was dry and now hung just past his shoulders. It was absolutely straight, his fathers hair, not his mothers. His silver eyes shone brilliantly in the early morning light. His robes were pressed and flawless and he looked every inch the Lord Malfoy he now was. His face was set in the ever present smirk he always wore in public.

"Well, how do I look?" he asked in a mock debonair voice.

Daniella stood and laughed at him. He smiled a true smile and walked over to him gently picking Antony out of her arms. The baby looked up at him and smiled making indecipherable noises.

"Now Antony, you're going to be good for your Aunt Daniella. I want you to go down for your nap on time. And I want you to be a good boy and not throw up on those nice robes she's wearing." He said it in a mock stern voice and made funny faces as he did. Antony's toy like giggle floated through the room. It drew Blaise and Pansy from their rooms, dressed in similarity to him. It was custom for the "royalty" of Slytherin house to wear their house colors. Draco's colors were black and green and silver, much like the colors of their school house. Blaise's colors were black and burgundy. Pansy's were silver and a pale green. They all looked stunning.

"Come on mate we'd best be going. You'll see him again in a few hours." Blaise stated with a smile. Draco smirked at him.

"Be good you little bugger." He whispered and kissed the baby's forehead. He handed him back to Daniella.

"I know you'll take care of him so I won't even bother. But do remember that that is my son." Draco said quietly, but with a smile.

"Hmm…that thwarts the plans to take him to the shark pool." Daniella replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

They smiled at each other and Draco strode over to Blaise and Pansy. They exited in a flurry of their expensive robes.

They apparated to the train station and arrived just as children were murmuring their last goodbye's. They stalked through them easily parting the crowds. They got onto the train and trekked to the front where the Head Girl/Boy compartment was located. They entered and found it empty. Good, Granger hadn't made it yet.

He wasn't aware of who the head girl would be, but he knew it had to be Granger. She was the smartest witch in their class, albeit she was a total snob and a know-it-all. She hoped she wouldn't bring Pot-head and Weasel with her. But he had a feeling she wood. Oh well. He knew for a fact that they didn't speak French so he and Pansy and Blaise could speak privately when needed.

It was only five minutes before his suspicions were confirmed. Granger, Pot-head, and Weasel entered and stared at the three Slytherins. Draco rolled his eyes and knew Pansy and Blaise did the same.

"I wish they'd just quit gawking and sit down." Pansy murmured in French. Draco and Blaise both laughed and the threesome looked at them with quirked eyebrows.

There was minimal if any contact between the six of them, each sticking to their own friends. And it stayed that way for the duration of the journey.

Draco just wanted to get there and get the feast over with so that he could be with his son.

((-))

Well, there's the third chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. It might be a while before I can update. This coming Friday I'm getting to go see Cirque du Soleil!!!! So I'll be out of town for a few days. But I'll do what I can. Please read and review!!!

Ja'ne- Ami


	4. Chapter 4: The Other Shoe

Okay, so I'm finally back! I got to go see Cirque du Soleil on Friday…and it was absolutely fantastic! I've never seen anything more inspiring or wonderful in my entire life. But I am back now, and I have brain-stormed with my best friend (we had 3 hours to drive what else was there to do?) and have come up with some good ideas. I hope everyone enjoys it! Alright, so here we go!

((-))

I Am

Chapter 4: The Other Shoe

The Prefects of Slytherin house congregated on the leather couches in Draco's room. Said person, on the other hand, was no where to be found.

"So, what do you think is going on?" one of the fifth years asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe it's nothing." one of the sixth years replied.

Blaise and Pansy sat on the edges to one of the love-seats and looked at each other. They knew, but they were just wondering how the rest of the house would take it. They each saw out of the corner of their eyes Draco's bedroom door crack open just a bit and knew that signaled their spiel. Both of them got off the arms and went to stand in front of the fireplace.

"Alright, everyone calm down. We have something to discuss with you." Blaise ordered. His deep voice carried throughout the entire room. Everyone automatically quieted and waited. Pansy stepped forward, hands clasped behind her back. She would carry it on from here.

"Alright, now what we are about to say can, and will only stay within this house. There will be no speaking of this to anyone outside of our house. I must enforce this for it has everything to do with our pride and honor, and we will hold you to it." She paused. Everyone stared at her with rapt attention waiting for her to go on.

"Our own head boy and Prince has of late, found out that he has fathered a son." As expected there was a frenzy of talking and giggles from the girls. Most of the boys were pensive and questioning.

"Quiet please." Pansy commanded, her voice carrying over the chatter. But that would not control them. If anything the chatter increased. And it was at that point that Draco came out from his room, Antony in his arms.

"If you would" his voice carried even more than Blaise's. Silence fell. He came over to stand between Pansy and Blaise. "This is Antony, and as Pansy has stated he is my son. He will be with us for the rest of the year. It is my hope that you would help me with him. I have brought a friend to help, but as I was reminded not too long ago, it is always nice to have extra hands. And, as Pansy has already stated, it is imperative that you do not speak a word of this to anyone."

He knew his words sunk in, because all of the boys nodded as though they held the greatest secret and all the girls giggled with the prospect of knowing something no one else did.

"Now, fifth year prefects you are in charge of informing the other years. Sixth year prefects you are in charge of insuring secrecy. You are more than welcome to visit, but do please check with me before you come in."

Antony had found Draco's hair and tried to pulled a handful out.

"Ouch!!" Draco pried the baby's hand away from his hair. For a moment Antony looked like it was the end of the world. "Oh, now don't you go trying that again. It didn't work last time and it won't work this time." Antony's face scrunched up as if making to cry, but decided against it.

All the girls sighed and giggled and all the boys' eyebrows lifted. Rare it was for their own Slytherin Prince to be so candid and unguarded. Draco caught their reactions.

"Now," he addressed them all. "Do not think for one minute that my son will make me soft. I am still Draco Malfoy, and I am still Head Boy of this school." and he made sure they heard the truth in his words. He was as he had said, and he had a reputation to uphold. He could be soft when it was just him and the baby and Daniella, but outside of his little world, there was nothing different. He would carry on as he normally did.

"Now, that is all that we had to discuss. And once again, I cannot stress to you how important it is that no one, and I literally mean no one, but our housemates is to know about Antony. Now, it's nearly 9 and Antony should have been in bed an hour or two ago. You're dismissed." And with that Draco shooed them all out of his room. Only Blaise and Pansy remained. They all sat down on the big couch.

Pansy plucked Antony out of Draco's arms and set him in her lap. "Well, that was easy enough." she sighed. The tips of her hair were just in Antony's reach and he took full advantage of it. He grabbed a fistful. Though unlike Draco she didn't seem to mind all that much.

"Yes it was." Draco replied. He conjured up a bottle of the finest Pinot Grigio he could think of and poured them each a glass. He passed it to each of them. "I think I can rest a little easier now. I mean I have you guys and Daniella. This should be easy."

"For your sake mate, I hope the other shoe doesn't drop." Blaise commented as he took a sip of his wine.

Draco looked at him. "The _other shoe_?" he asked.

Blaise met his eyes. "Yes, the other shoe. You know the bad thing that's bound to happen. I mean really, this has all been so easy. Something bad is bound to happen, your luck can't hold up forever."

Draco turned away to stare at the fire. "I hope you're right. I hope the other shoe doesn't drop. I might not be able to handle it."

"Oh don't worry about it, Drae. You have us. We'll do what we can to help out." Pansy answered. Antony had a firm grip on her finger and she was waving it ever so gently causing him to let out a peal of giggles.

Draco sighed. "I hope you're right mate, I truly hope you are."

((-))

A week had passed since the first night, and everything was going considerably well. Daniella had been wonderful, when he had homework she would keep an eye on Antony. When he had his night watches she would make sure Antony was put to bed. She made sure bottles were made and made sure Draco ate as well. He had a terrible habit of forgetting to eat on some nights. He truly didn't know what he would do without her.

"Mr. Malfoy would you mind telling me what happens when you cross Wolfsbane and Faerieroot together?"

Draco's head snapped up from where he'd been pretending to read his book. Professor Snape's voice had cut straight through his thoughts. If he had been anyone else he would have floundered he question, but he was a Malfoy. He'd been taught this when he was five.

"Yes sir, a combination of Wolfsbane and Faerieroot brings about a healing mixture for any sort of unnatural bite, tear, gash, or the like. It prevents poison from spreading and helps close the wounds. It does not, however remove poison." he answered without a single thought.

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy. I see that you were paying attention." Snape turned his attention away from Draco and back to the rest of the class.

Finally the bell rang and Draco gathered his things and left.

"Malfoy"

He was very tempted to keep on walking, but damnit it might be important. He rolled his eyes before spinning around in a flurry of his robes.

"What, Granger?" he made his voice as steel. Cold and unforgiving. He hated himself for taking pleasure in the fact that he saw her cringe, but then again, maybe he didn't.

"I…um…Professor Dumbledore wants us to make more frequent night rounds. He also said that we should hold a prefects meeting. I was thinking somewhere neutral, common ground for all the houses." she managed to stammer out.

Draco smirked, he found himself taking pleasure in her discomfort. He had honestly never liked this girl and didn't think anything could change that. She would always be dirty in his eyes. Hell, she wasn't even born to magical parents. He hated to admit that even the Weasley's were more likely to warrant his kindness than this low-life.

"Alright, Granger. Tomorrow after dinner, in the conservatory. I'll tell my prefects and the Ravenclaws, you can tell the others. Now if you're finished disgracing me with your presence I have a class to attend."

And with that he left her. He heard her give an exasperated sigh and smirked.

Classes throughout the day were as expected, extremely dull. He knew every lesson even before the teacher started rambling on. He was of course a Malfoy, and he father, cruel unfeeling man that he was, had made sure his son was well taught in every manner of schooling possible. Draco would make sure he taught his son just as well, without the sufficient beatings afterwards to make sure he remembered. He couldn't help the shiver that crawled down his spine. No, he would never do that to his son, never.

After dinner he finally trudged up to his room, although, what he found there was not what he expected. He opened the door and found Daniella on the sofa. She was in tears.

"What?! What's happened? Is Antony okay? Are you hurt? Is he hurt? What's wrong?!" he couldn't help the string of questions that came out of his mouth as he rushed over to her. He had let his guard down the instant he came through the door. Right now he could simply be Draco. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close making her cry all the harder.

"It's…sniff…mother." She sucked in a shaky breath. "Michael just flooed in." she gave a loud sob. "She's…sick! She's really, really sick! Oh Draco…I can't…I can't stay. I have to go…I…I…have to make sure she's okay. I'm so sorry! I…please…my mother!" She wailed. He could feel the tears soaking through his robes.

"Hush, hush now." He whispered and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry about it. I can manage. You're mother is sick. Go…go home. Take care of her." he whispered. He held her close and let her cry. Finally she composed herself to some degree and gathered her things.

"I truly am sorry. But I know you can do it. I know you can handle this, and I will check up on you. I swear it. Just, I just have to see to mother first. I…you understand." She snuffled again, but Draco shushed her.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll manage. Go, go see to your mother and send her my best wishes and hopes that she gets better. If there's anything that I can do please let me know." He told her. He had already opened the floo portal. He sent her on her way.

Antony was asleep in his bedroom as was usual this time of night.

Draco sighed and tried to steady himself. He could do this. How hard could it be? I mean he'd done it at home. Daniella had helped only when he needed her. He could do this…couldn't he? He needed Blaise…now.

He set a sensor on his watch to monitor Antony and left his room. He found Blaise in the common room pouring over their herbology homework. He grabbed him by the arm pulling him up and away.

"What that? Drae?" he protested.

"My room now." Draco said as he drug his best friend up to his room.

"Draco, what the hells is going on?!" Blaise demanded once they were safely inside his room. "We have an herbology test tomorrow and you yank me away from my studies."

"Daniella had to leave."

"What?" Blaise's what was drawn out and positively curious.

Draco was pacing now. "Daniella's mother got sick, like really sick, and she had to leave. I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I can take care of Antony and do all of my school work!!!! What am I going to do?!" He threw his hands up in the air, frustrated beyond belief.

Blaise placed his hands on Draco's shoulders. "Calm down mate. Take a deep breath. This is not the end of the world. Now, think. It will be alright. I mean, you have us, and the house. Antony will just have to be a little more familiar with everyone."

Draco did as he was told and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You're right. It won't be that bad. I just…I guess I just lost it for a minute. I'm good." Draco ran his hands through his hair and settled them on the back of his neck.

Blaise smirked.

"What?" Draco asked not liking where that was going.

"I hate to say 'told you so' mate, but it seems to me that the _other shoe _has dropped."

((-))

Well, there it is, there's chapter 4!! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I've got a few plans for this story. I'm going to try my damnedest to keep it up, but I'm in culinary school, and school unfortunately starts back on Tuesday, but. That doesn't take up that much of my day, so I'll hopefully get to work on this like I want. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please don't forget to review, review, review!

Arigato

Ja'ne-Ami


	5. Chapter 5: What!

I am so happy about all of the reviews I've gotten! I've said it before and I'll say it again…they make me want to write. Just knowing that you guys like what I've got makes me wanna keep going. Thanks to everyone who has submitted reviews, I keep it up for you!

Okay, so. I know you all want Ginny, so here we go. This chapter is going to intro. Ginny and bring about some things. I hope you guys enjoy it. It's also one of the longest chapters of this story, lol! Here we go!!!

((-))

I Am…

Chapter 5: What?!

"Goddess Molly, it's not that hard!" Ginny whispered aggregately at her best friend. They had been in the library since the middle of dinner and it was nearly curfew. There was a potions test tomorrow, and while Ginny knew all of the matters to be tested on, Molly Callahan did not. The Ravenclaw slammed her head down on the text book.

"Gin, you might get it all, but damnit, I don't!" Molly whispered back. "It's too confusing! I can't get it all straight. I'm going to fail!"

"No! No you're not. If you have that attitude then yes, you will fail. It's all in how you think about it. If you have the confidence in yourself, then you have confidence in your own knowledge. I know you know this stuff. I know you do. Just think, and by gods, calm down! Now, it's nearly curfew, and we both need sleep. We don't have potions until tomorrow afternoon, so there's still time to study." Ginny said. She tried to put soothing into her voice to try and calm Molly down.

Molly took a deep breath. "You're right. I can do this. It won't be so bad." The two girls gathered their things and started for the door.

"Aw, shit!" Ginny exclaimed as they headed down the hall.

"What?" Molly asked.

"I left my homework in the library. You go on. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Ginny replied as she took off down the hall. They hadn't gone too far so it didn't take her that long. She skidded to a halt at the table they had been at. Her homework was right where she'd left it. There were footsteps behind her, and thinking it was the librarian, she darted behind a nearby bookcase.

It was not, however the librarian, but a group of 5th year Slytherins.

"Poor Draco." one of the girls commented. "He's going to have such a tough time." she sighed as she sat down.

"He'll manage. He's had worse." one of the boys replied.

"Yeah, but this is different. He's never had to do _this_ before. And to think, Daniella left to take care of her mother, and left Draco alone with-"

"Shhh! Gods Evelyn! It's the number one rule, you don't talk about _it_ to anyone!!!" One of the other boys cut her off sharply. "Now drop it, and let's study for the thirty minutes we have!"

Ginny clamped her hand over her mouth. She wanted so bad to ask what they were talking about. Not that they would tell her, but her curiosity was piqued. What was this 'thing' that they were whispering about? And what did Malfoy have to do with it.

She slipped around the book case and left the library at a jog.

"What the hell was all that about?" she whispered to herself. She had never actually been accosted by Malfoy, well not like her brothers at least, but she had a general dislike for him. On the other hand those kids were talking like he was having to go through something pretty tough. It seemed, though, she would have to keep her curiosity under check.

She got to the tower and without speaking to anyone went up to her room. The whole time she kept running through the possibilities of just what the Slytherins could be talking about. Of course with Draco Malfoy one didn't know where to begin. She got herself ready for bed and finally managed to get to sleep.

((-))

Ginny woke the next morning feeling terribly, terribly ill at her stomach. So ill in fact that the first thing she did was run to the bathroom and vomit before promptly passing out next to the toilet. She managed to open her eyes when she heard one of her dorm mates scream. The next thing she knew Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all hovering over her.

"Gin? Are you alright?" Hermione was asking checking her forehead. "Dear gods, she's burning up!"

Ginny managed a groan before forcing herself back up to vomit again.

"Oh gods…" she heard her brother whisper. Ron could stand nearly anything, but the sound or sight of someone vomiting made him want to as well. "Gin, I love you but I've got to go." She heard him say before he sprinted out of the bathroom.

She groaned again and leaned heavily against the wall. "I think I'm sick." she managed to whisper.

"Well, no shit." Hermione replied stroking a cool washcloth over her face. "Harry can you carry her? We need to get her to Madame Pomfrey."

Ginny didn't even open her eyes once as Harry's strong arms lifted her up off the floor to cradle against his chest. Normally she would have taken the comfort he offered, but not now, not today. She didn't want him getting her sickness, whatever it was. She was semi-conscious at the time and could feel him carrying her down the steps.

"Please do not be alarmed, she just has the stomach flu. Now, get ready for breakfast." she heard Hermione order everyone in the common room. She could hear the whispers of her house mates as she passed by. Normally she didn't like drawing this much attention to herself, but this was just one of those time that it couldn't be helped.

She somehow managed to keep the remaining contents of her stomach down until they reached the infirmary where she promptly removed the last little bit into the bucket Madame Pomfrey had set beside her.

"Well, now let's see. Vomiting, fever, weariness. All signs of your common stomach flu. I've got some medicine that should have it gone by tonight, although I don't suggest her doing much of anything tomorrow either. She should stay in bed and gather back up her strength."

Normally Ginny would have argued that she needed to be in school, and that she had things to do, but at the current point in time…well, needless to say she didn't feel like doing much of anything but lying around and trying not to vomit.

"We'll be back to check on you at lunch. We'll bring you something." Hermione said patting her arm lightly.

"Ugh…no food." Ginny groaned. The last thing she wanted was to eat something. It would just make her throw up.

"Now you need to eat. Something, anything to keep you from yakking up all that bile." Hermione retorted. Ginny could feel the way Hermione's eyebrow cocked when she took on her disapproving look.

"Fine, do what you want, but I can't guarantee I'll eat it." She whispered.

"Alright, now off with you both. Get to class." The nurse shooed the two seventh years out.

Once they were gone Madame Pomfrey came over to her bed and helped her sit up. "Alright now dear, just you take it easy. You've got a nasty bought of the stomach flu and the medicine I'm going to give you is going to take a good bit of the small amount of energy you've got. Now, you'll need to drink this, the rest will be given the old fashioned way…through I.V."

Ginny cringed at the thought of getting an I.V. She'd had one once as a child and had tried to rip it out because it itched so bad. She took the vial of purple liquid offered to her and downed it in a single gulp. Amazingly she didn't throw up. Instead though, she went straight to sleep.

((-))

When she woke again she found Harry and Hermione and her brother sitting next to the bed muttering quietly to themselves. Ron was the first to notice she was awake.

"Good, you're up. Madame Pomfrey said that you need to eat something. So we brought you soup from lunch." he said motioning to the tray set on the stand next to her bed.

"Thanks" she managed. She would try at least to appease them. Hermione grabbed the tray and set it in front of her.

The three of them sat there while she finished the bowl of soup. It was a good soup too. Beef stew by the chunks of well seasoned meat and vegetables in it. She didn't feel in the least bit queasy, yet.

"So, Molly is going to bring you your lessons tonight. Madame Pomfrey says you can go back to the dorm after that. She just wants you to rest tomorrow. She's written you a note and everything." Hermione stated clasping her hands in front of her.

"Lucky" Ron murmured under his breath.

"Oh, Ronald, please, you need to be concentrating more on your studies. Ginny here is sure to make head girl next year with her grades." Hermione chastised him. He had the grace to blush.

Once Ginny had finished the soup the three of them left telling her they'd be back later on that evening to check up on her. She'd nodded and said that was fine. At first she thought that the sickness had passed, but not thirty minutes after the three left she was grabbing for the bucket and retching again. Madame Pomfrey rushed out at the first sound and sat on the edge of the bed rubbing her charges back.

"There, there, it's all right. At least there's something to come up with it." she said.

Ginny wondered at the bit about 'something to come up with it'. But then again, she'd had this stomach flu before and had been raw throated the next day from the acid. It was disgusting. When she showed no more signs of retching after a few moments, Madame Pomfrey went into her office with promises she would be back in a little while and with a new vial of medicine. Ginny prayed that she wouldn't throw up between now and then.

It was some few moments later when the door opened and shut and she heard heavy boot falls on the stone floor. For a second she caught a glimpse of silver hair and broad shoulders as the figure passed by her bed and she realized that it was Malfoy. What was he doing in the infirmary? Her curiosity from the night before came back and she dug in the pocket of her robe looking for what she was sure was where she'd left it. And so it was. One of Fred and George's listening devices came out in her clutches. It wasn't one of the old ones, but a newer model. There were two parts to this one, one that went in the ear and one that was thrown in the direction you wanted to listen in. And not only that but it was fool proof, it would turn invisible with a thought so that no one would ever know you were part of their private conversation.

She stuck the smaller piece in her ear and aimed carefully, with her un I.V. induced arm, towards the wall next to Madame Pomfrey's cracked door. She had very good aim. It landed exactly where she wanted it to, next to the wall just outside the crack of the door giving her perfect hearing range. She had missed part of their conversation. Damn it all!

"You'll need these and these, oh and this as well." the old woman was saying. Ginny heard the clink of glass vials as she handed them over to Malfoy.

"And how do I give them to him. I mean I obviously can just stick them in." Malfoy replied quietly. Ginny had never heard him so quiet it was as though he was truly wondering after the well being of something.

"Ah, now dear, you just mix it in with whatever you give him. He won't taste a thing. Now, go on and I'll check in in a few days time, you know, to make sure everything's going well." The old woman stated. "And here, something for you as well. Your predicament is a complicated one and I'm sure you need a bit of you time."

Again Ginny heard the clinking of vials as Malfoy placed them into one of his pockets.

"Thanks so much Madame Pomfrey. This really means a lot to me."

Ginny slammed her hand over her mouth in shock. Draco Malfoy was actually thanking someone and meaning it! And once again her nausea hit her and she reached for the bucket. Thank the gods it automatically emptied and cleaned itself after every use. The two of them of course heard it and she had just enough time to make the receiver turn invisible before she was retching once more into the bucket.

"Oh dear, I forgot." she heard the old woman say even over her noisy extraction.

"What, or rather who is that?" Draco asked.

"Oh, young Miss Weasley has a stomach flu. Poor dear, she's been throwing up all day." the old woman stated with concern.

She came hurrying out of the room carrying another vial of the blessed purple liquid. Ginny groaned and leaned back on the bed. That had to have been the worst bought yet. She felt as though her insides would come up with her lunch. She saw Draco casually peering over Pomfrey's shoulder, his face a mask of passivity, and void of all and any emotion.

"Here dear, drink up. I want you asleep before I start your next round." Pomfrey handed the vial over to Ginny who once again downed it in one gulp.

"Good, I really want to pass out right about now." Ginny mumbled. She was careful not to look too long at Malfoy. Had he always been that cute? He had, so she noticed, let his hair grow out since last year. But there was something else about him that was different. His face wasn't as set as it usually was, not as hard. Softened around the edges maybe…but that was as far as her wondering mind got before sleep claimed her.

((-))

Someone was poking her. She grumbled and rolled over. The poking began again. She cracked an eye and found Molly smirking down at her.

"It's about fucking time you woke up. I've been here for 15 minutes." Molly stated pulling up a chair and sitting next to the bed.

Ginny managed to sit up, she was careful of her I.V. at first but then she noticed the vial thing was gone and only a tiny red prick was in it's place on the back of her hand. "What time is it?" she groaned rubbing her eyes.

"Half past 8. The Fab Three have already been by and you missed them." Molly commented.

"Hmm…can't say if I'm happy or not about it, although I think it would be happy. Hermione would just ramble on about mundane shit and the like." Ginny replied grabbing the glass of water next to the bed. She didn't feel queasy anymore, but on the other hand she was quite thirsty.

"So, I take it you're feeling better?" Molly asked.

"Yes actually, but weak. Very, very weak." Ginny answered. And boy did she. Every muscle in her body felt lax and useless. She felt vulnerable and she didn't like it.

"Sorry, I didn't think to bring you anything to eat. But I did manage to bring your homework. Not that that's any consolation to food mind you." Both the girls laughed, Ginny's weaker than Molly's, but still a laugh all the same.

"Ah, good Miss Callahan, you're here." Madame Pomfrey had come out of her office and was headed towards the bed. Molly nodded and smiled at the nurse.

Madame Pomfrey gave Ginny the once over and apparently deemed her well enough. "Well, you're doing fine. I think you should be well enough to go back to your dormitory tonight, although if you do get sick again, which you shouldn't, come right back down and we'll run your meds again. Miss Callahan, if you would be so kind as to help Miss Weasley back up to the Gryffindor tower."

"Yes ma'am." Molly said and stood, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Both of them helped Ginny to stand and the nurse left Ginny in Molly's hands.

"Well, you heard the woman, let's get you back to your tower." Molly stated. Ginny smirked at her and they began their slow trudge back up to Gryffindor tower.

At Ginny's slow pace they managed to make the trip in fifteen minutes. It should have taken around five. Molly left her there with her extra bag that had all of Ginny's homework for that day and the next in it, as well as the note from Madame Pomfrey excusing her from her day.

Ginny entered the common room and was immediately bombarded by questions and concerns of her health, mainly if she was still contagious. She gave them short, tired answers and finally managed to break away and flee up to her room. She sat down with a sigh on her bed and began pulling off her clothes. Gods did she need a shower. She felt gross, as one normally does after such an illness. She gathered some clean pajamas and headed towards the bathroom. Lauren, one of her roomies was emerging as she was about to enter.

"Oh, Gin. How are you feeling?" she asked, true concern in her voice.

Ginny managed a small smile. "Better, I just need a shower."

Lauren smiled and nodded. "Well, by all means, don't let me stop you. I'll tell the other girls not to bother you."

"Thanks" Ginny said as she stepped in. She was actually able to lock the door behind her knowing Lauren would bitch at any of the other girls who might try to interfere with Ginny and her well deserved shower.

The shower felt, just as she knew it would, like heaven. Her muscles eased and her tension flew away, the tiniest hint of nausea that was left vanished. She felt like a new person as she stepped out of the shower. And a very hungry new person at that. Her very empty stomach gave a loud growl at not having kept anything down. It was, apparently, willing to give it a try. She put on a pair of comfortable black jogging pants, a rather tight, yet extremely comfortable tank top, that barley managed to conceal her voluptuous chest, and over that her favorite sweat shirt. It was small enough to wear out, yet worn in enough to be the most comfortable sweat shirt she'd ever and probably would ever own. Her long burgundy curls went up into a messy twist. She emerged from the bathroom feeling 10 times better and ready to eat.

The other girls were getting ready for bed, and Ginny realized that it was now nearly 10 o'clock. She'd taken her sweet time hadn't she. Lauren caught her eye and they winked at each other before Ginny headed out of the room. She went down stairs to the common room and found who she was looking for. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat huddled around the fire.

She leaned over the couch to whisper in Harry's ear. "If it's alright can I borrow the cloak? I'm starving."

He turned around and gave her a smile before digging in his bag and pulling out his invisibility cloak.

"What?! You give her the damn thing when she asks, but when I ask it's always the same answer…no." Ron asked. They didn't have to worry about whispering. Everyone but the three, or rather four of them were up in their dormitories.

"She's been sick and she needs to eat. I'd rather her not get caught." Harry replied. He handed the cloak to her and she wrapped it in her arms.

"Thanks. I'll be back in a little while. Will you still be up?" she asked.

"Of course we'll still be up. Just leave it in the usual spot." Harry replied.

Ginny winked at him knowing it would make Ron furious before throwing the cloak over her shoulders and exiting the common room. She made much better time leaving than she had coming, and she managed to make it down to the kitchens without any interference.

She tickled the pear and stepped inside where instantly there was a house elf waiting for her.

"What can we get the missus?" it asked in it's squeaky voice.

"Um…whatever was for dinner I suppose." she replied.

"The young missus should not be skippings outs on her dinner." The elf replied.

"Yes, yes, I know, but I've been sick with a stomach flu all day, so I haven't felt much like eating until now." she said with a smile. The elf smiled back.

"Wells, I have the perfectest thing for the young missus. Just you sit wait." The elf said before disappearing.

Ginny stood there for a moment before finally going to sit down. At a nearby table. She heard the door to the kitchens open. She ducked behind a stack of pots that would have fit both her and molly inside.

"What cans we do for the young master?" she heard a voice ask.

"I need this recipe followed to the T. As I'm sure the headmaster informed you of my situation." It was a deep male voice. Ginny knew that voice…it was Malfoy.

"Yes sir." The small voice said.

She could hear Malfoy tapping his boot toe on the stone floors of the kitchen. After a few moments the tapping became ever more insistent and hurried.

"Oh, for the gods sakes will you hurry!? My son is hungry and he needs to be fed!" Draco stated, he was quickly becoming angered.

In Ginny's shock about hearing of Draco's son, she forgot about the pots she was hidden behind a smacked her hand against her mouth. The quick movement sent the unsteady pile tumbling to the ground. It and she landed with a deafening crash.

She was left staring up at Draco Malfoy's shocked and horrified eyes and a gaggle of house elves.

"A…a…son…you have a son? What?!"

Draco's mouth gapped like a fish. "Aw fuck!"

((-))

Well aren't I the bitch…and yes, I did just leave a cliffhanger. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry if there's a few mistakes in it. It is currently 3:44 a.m. and I am bum-fucked tired, so pardon the mess-ups. Don't forget to Read and Review, Review, Review!

Arigato

Ja'ne- Ami


	6. Chapter 6: Dralion

Alright, so I got in a wreck, pretty banged up and sore, and I'm out for the next few days. But, since I am out I have nothing to do but write. So, by all means here is the next chapter. Hope I haven't kept you all waiting and I hope you enjoy it!

And…THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I GOT! I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER!!! I only hope that I can keep it up like you guys want!

And yes the chapter title does come from Cirque du Soleil, but it means "Dragon and Lion" and I thought it was perfect for this story, since of course Draco Dragon and Ginny Lion. Hope you like it!

((-))

I Am…

Chapter 6: Dralion

Ginny forced herself to stand. Even as she did so, the pots replaced and righted themselves. She was still staring at Malfoy. She couldn't keep the shock off of her face. Malfoy looked as though he were going to be sick. In a way she felt sorry for him. One of his "most hated enemies" had just found out about, what she was sure was, his biggest secret. Her mind was reeling. There were so many things that suddenly clicked into place.

The Slytherin 5th years' conversation, what she had overheard in the infirmary. Everything. The 5th years had been worrying over him and how he would handle it. Now she knew they were worried about how he would raise a child. In the infirmary he'd most likely been getting the appropriate medicines to ensure the child's health. And now…now the child was needing to be fed. It all fit perfectly into place.

"Weasley," his voice was strained. She snapped her eyes up to meet his. This was not normal. This was not the Draco Malfoy she'd come to know and hate. No, this was a Draco Malfoy who was just as human as everyone else, one she could maybe, possibly feel for.

She stayed silent and so did he. Neither, it seemed, knew the right words to say. Their respective house elves brought what they had asked, but neither took notice of it. His eyes were pleading. Her eyes were questioning.

"Please, don't tell" he whispered. All he could think about was keeping Antony safe. He'd do anything to keep his son safe.

Ginny couldn't help but think he sounded like a five year old who'd been caught with candy before dinner. It made her maternal instincts want to kick in and tell him she wouldn't. But, a part of her remembered who he was and what he'd done and managed to semi-squash those feelings. The revenge she thought she would always want, if given the chance, vanished. She didn't know what to do.

"Please…I'll do anything."

"I…I won't." She managed. "I…won't tell."

He seemed to actually be able to breathe again. "Thank you. But," his voice hardened a fraction. "I want to make sure you don't tell. I will do anything to ensure your secrecy. Money, connections, anything."

Her pride was pricked. "You're trying to buy me off?!" she took a step towards him and poked him in the chest. It hurt…his chest was hard and well muscled, but that did not stop her tirade. "How dare you?! How dare you try to buy me off? Is my word not good enough for your oh so high and mighty Malfoy fucking Pride?! I thought for one minute, maybe just one minute, that you could be something other than an ass, but I suppose I was wrong!" She stooped and picked up the basket the house elf had left for her and the cloak. She stepped back up to him and glared. "Oh, be assured Malfoy, be rest assured…I. Will. Think. Of. Something. For. You. To. Do!" she enunciated every word with a poke to his chest. Her next words were whispered and venomous. "And I promise, " she inched closer to him and stood on her tip toes to make her point. "It will not be something you enjoy."

And with that she spun around him and left the kitchen, flinging the cloak around her shoulders as she went.

((-))

How dare he?! How fucking dare he try to buy off her silence?! Ginny was furious as she made her way back to the Gryffindor tower. Oh, he would pay. But she had to think of something. Something good. Something he would never ever think of. She was fuming and disorientated by the time she entered the common room. As expected the Golden Trio were sitting in the exact same spot as when she had left them. She flung the cloak off of her shoulders and threw it down next to the sofa before storming up the stairs. She totally ignored their looks of shock and wonder.

She ran up the stairs two at a time going above the floor to her dorm room to the very top of the tower. She unlatched the roof door and climbed up. She ate her meal in utter silence trying to calm down enough to think clearly.

((-))

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Blaise and Pansy looked up as Draco stormed into his room. They had been being good friends and watched Antony while Draco had gone down to the kitchens to have the house elves make the baby more bottles.

"Drae, would you shut up?! Antony's asleep." Pansy snapped in a whisper. The boy began pacing in front of the fireplace.

"What happened mate? You're obviously in a tiz about something." Blaise commented.

"The Weaslette!" Draco whispered furiously. "She found out! She was in the kitchens, and she hid when I came in and then I said something about Antony and then the pots fell over, and she found out!"

Pansy and Blaise both were looking at their friend with cautious eyes. He was not just angry, no anger had little to do with it. He was using that anger as an escape from his worry. The worry that someone would find out about Antony and try and take him away or something of the like. And they knew he would not let that happen.

"Well, it can't be that bad. I mean she's known for her looks and her grades, not her big mouth. In fact you know I've never heard anyone speak anything of the sort against her in that manner." Blaise said cautiously. He didn't want to make his friend feel any more stressed than he already was. And his words were truth. The girl had the body of a goddess and the brains of a Professor. In his opinion the combination was entirely, positively delightful. Well, except for her being a muggle loving Weasley. If only she weren't.

"Well, she said she wouldn't, and then when I tried to ensure her secrecy she exploded. And then she got all evil looking." Draco said plopping down in a nearby chair and conjuring a glass full of fire whiskey. He drained the glass of liquor in a single gulp. Blaise was surprised steam didn't come shooting out of his friends ears.

"Hmm. She'll come around mate. Don't worry about it." Blaise stated.

"Yes, and this is all well and good, but please tell me you got what you went down there for." Pansy stated sitting up.

Draco absentmindedly produced a basket full of bottles and set them on the table. "I can get more whenever I need to."

"Good. Now, we need to figure out just how we're going to go about all of this. I mean we've managed for the past couple of days, but we need a routine." Pansy said producing her own bottle of wine and a glass. Blaise produced his own glass and she poured them both a glass.

They had all been thinking about what they could do. So far they'd been letting a house elf watch Antony, which Draco was becoming highly opposed to the idea, and rushing back in turns to his room to check and make sure the baby was okay. But, something had to change. Draco wanted an actual human watching over his child.

"Okay, so I can take after breakfast. I don't have class until 11. Snape will approve it once I explain it all to him." Draco mumbled. "And then I can come back after Herbology. McGonagall has already said if I need to I can do my work here in my room."

"Well that sounds like a plan, I can take after lunch, but we all have Herbology together, so none of us can take that. And then there's astrology. What can we do about that?" Pansy suggested.

"Well, I'm free after my divination class. You know that old bitch Trelawney doesn't want me to have anything to do with astrology. She says it will cloud my inner eye. Ha, the twat wouldn't know a third eye if it popped out of her forehead." Blaise offered. And that took care of Pansy and Draco's astrology class.

"But that still leaves Herbology." Draco said. He borrowed the bottle of wine Pansy had produced and poured himself a glass.

They sat there for a moment until Antony let out a wail from Draco's bedroom. Draco instantly went to his rescue and came out a moment later with Antony smiling happily in his arms. He sat down and stuck a bottle in Antony's mouth. They pondered as Antony sucked happily on the bottle.

"I'll take Herbology off tomorrow. I'll have to see if I can find someone to watch him during that time. I'll figure this out." Draco stated finally.

Blaise nodded once. "Well if that's what you want to do. We'll ask around as well. Then we can talk tomorrow night."

Pansy yawned and stood. "Well, I'm off to bed. You can sleep in a little while tomorrow, but we can't." She took Blaise's hand.

"Yeah, mate. We'll see you in the morning." Blaise said.

The two of them left leaving Draco alone with Antony.

"Well little guy, I suppose we're going to have to find someone to watch over you during Daddy's herbology class." Draco whispered.

Antony sighed contentedly and continued sucking on the bottle.

"Well, I suppose that's your view on that subject."

((-))

Ginny had had a hard time concentrating throughout the day. She had gone to bed furious at Malfoy for trying to buy her silence. But, during the night, her dreams had turned into something of a shock. In her dreams she had not only seen Draco Malfoy, but what she supposed was his son, as well as herself, and she was holding him. The baby had seemed to be nearly two years old and she and Draco had been laughing together over something he'd done. And then, most unexpectedly, she and Draco had smiled each other before he leaned down and kissed her soundly on the lips. Something to which she responded with a laugh and a quick peck to his lips.

She had woken up flustered and blushing furiously. She had tried to convince herself that it was only a dream. But then again, some of her dreams had been known to come true. In a way, she wanted her dream to be true. The love and contentment they had shown each other was something she had longed for ever since the incident with the chamber. But, on the other hand, he was Draco Malfoy. She wasn't sure if he could be changed into someone she could love so much. But, she had the ability to find good in everyone. Like with Tom Riddle. She had been afraid of him, oh yes, but, she had seen in him a loner. A tired, fed-up, scared, resentful loner. Much like she was. She had tried to stop him from doing what he did to her, but he had adamantly refused that an 11 year old could possibly understand what he felt, and did it anyways.

She wasn't so sure what to think anymore.

"Miss Weasley"

Ginny's head snapped up. Professor McGonagall was looking at her intently, as if waiting for something. Ginny's eyes searched the room looking for a way out. She breathed a sigh of relief when the bell sounded and class was ended.

"Very well, remember your papers on the history of Robert Caruso are due on Friday." McGonagall stated as her students gathered their things and retreated from the classroom.

Ginny walked on her own and was headed down to Herbology when she walked upon a very normal scene.

Her brother stood red-faced and glaring. Harry and Hermione were trying their damndest to hold him back, and Draco Malfoy stood smirking before him whispering something Ginny couldn't hear. An idea occurred to her and she approached them with a smirk.

"Gin, just stay out please." Harry pleaded quietly.

"I don't think so Harry." She sauntered up to where Draco and her brother stood. "Hey Ron, is there a problem?"

Ron glanced at her furiously telling her to fuck off. Draco on the other hand looked at her, and though it probably wasn't visible to anyone else, Ginny saw him pale. She gave him a look saying that if he didn't stop she would tell his oh-so-precious secret.

"I have no problem." Draco said curtly then turned around and stalked away.

The trio looked at her questioningly, but she just shrugged and hurriedly walked away in the same direction Malfoy had gone. She was just around the corner when a strong hand grabbed her by the arm and yanked her around the corner.

"What the-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing Weaslette?!"

Draco Malfoy sounded more like a snake than ever as he hissed at her in the darkened hallway.

Ginny tried to twist out of his arm, but his grip was like steel. "I'm insuring you don't torment my brother." she whispered back just as furiously.

"What do you want?" he asked. She noticed that there was true curiosity in his voice.

She thought for a moment. For an instant she wanted to take the revenge she wanted, but then her mind wondered back to her dream and she whispered her reply.

"I want to see him."

"What?" he replied. The grip on her arm lessened a slight bit.

"I said, that I want to see him. I want to see your son." she restated.

Even in the dim light she could see the inner torment he was going through.

"Will it ensure your secrecy?" he asked finally.

"For the time being, yes. But I also want you to lay off my brother and his friends. That might help to ensure it better. But I want you to think the next time you go to make some smart ass remark to my brother, that I know your secret. I know what you hide, your most precious thing in the entire world." she let her words sink in before continuing on. "Now, will you take me to him. I want to see what has you, Draco Malfoy, so up in arms."

They stood there, silence creeping over them. The grip he had held on her arm was diminished again. She hopped he would do what she asked.

It was over a minute before he answered her. "Fine. But please, please don't tell anyone. Only my house mates know."

"Good. This will at least keep me quiet for a time. Now, take me down to see him. I have my free period now."

He gave her one last questioning glace before leading her off toward the Slytherin House.

((-))

Well, there it is. The highly anticipated chapter 6. I hope you guys enjoyed it. It took me a while to get it together the way I wanted it to, but here it is. I hope you liked it, and I could use some ideas. I'm running a little low on them for the time, and haven't had time to brainstorm with my friends to decide what to do. So if you have suggestions feel free to leave them. Any who, there you go. I hope you enjoyed.

Please don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Arigato

Ja'ne- Ami


	7. Chapter 7: The Baby

Okay, so after much time and deliberation, finally here is the next chapter. Sorry, sorry, sorry it took me so long to get up!! I hope this lives up to expectations! Woo hoo! Alright, so I hope you like it, not gonna bore anyone with a long intro. Anyways…here we go!

((-))

I Am…

Chapter 7: The Baby

For a little while Ginny thought Draco wasn't taking her to see his son. They went down corridor after corridor. There were twists and turns and roundabouts and stairs. She wondered if this was actually the way to get to his room, or if he was just doing this so that she would forget where his room was. Either way, she didn't know.

Soon enough though they came upon a portrait of Zeus cradling his young Hercules. Draco whispered something Ginny could barley catch.

"Antonius Marquel"

Zeus nodded his great head and the portrait opened and they entered.

"Wait here" he murmured and disappeared into, what Ginny assumed was his bedroom. She looked around the room. It was nearly exactly how she had pictured a Malfoy room, only with some small adjustments.

There were two comfortable oversized leather chairs on either side of a large leather couch. There was a beautiful wrought iron and class coffee table between them all, and all of it was facing the large fireplace. There were book cases chocked full of books ranging from centuries old to brand new. She tried to hide a smile as she saw the pile of toys laying abandoned in a corner, and a line of empty bottles placed on the table. It looked more like her brother, Bill's house, from that perspective, than one of a Malfoy. She heard the door click open behind where she sat on the couch and she turned.

Her heart melted into a little puddle on the floor.

Malfoy walked into the room, dressed for comfort in a pair of faded baggy blue jeans and a "just tight enough" t-shirt. His hair was hanging in front of his face. And though he most likely didn't realize it, he held a look of complete wonder and contentment on his features. But, in his arms was probably the most beautiful baby Ginny had ever seen before.

The tiny baby was situated against his father's chest facing out towards her. His skin was milky white just like his father's and his hair the same flowing silver. But his eyes, his eyes which were wide eyed and wondering, were the most beautiful lilac color she had ever seen. They had to be his mother's eyes. His little face was slack as though he had been asleep and his father had awoken him from his nap. And maybe Malfoy had. One never knew.

Ginny didn't realize until she cleared her throat that Pansy Parkinson was standing off to Malfoy's right. The Slytherin girl was staring at her intently. Ginny understood the message the older girl was trying to convey and inclined her head in a stately manor.

"Well, if you no longer need me Draco, I'll be off to Herbology now." Pansy slung her school robes around her shoulders covering the tight black outfit she wore underneath. She gathered her bag and headed for the door.

"Take good notes for me Pansy. I don't want Sprout having a go at me for not knowing what we're doing." Malfoy stated glancing up at her.

"Don't worry. You know everyone always pays to have my notes. I'll make copies for you as well." Pansy replied. She gave Draco a small smile and left the room leaving Ginny and Draco alone with the baby.

Draco sat on the other end of the couch and faced Ginny.

"Well," he sighed. "I never thought I would be showing my child to a Weasley, but here he is. This is Antony." He stopped for a moment and looked pensive before turning his eyes to meet hers. "You know, I don't even really know your name, you've always just been the Weaslette. I don't even know your real name."

Needless to say Ginny was shocked. She had known he never gave a damn about her, but to not even know her name?! "It's Ginevra" her name popped out of her mouth before she even realized it. Since when had she ever not realized the words that came out of her mouth? This was most different. What kind of effect did this man have on her?!

Draco stared at her for a moment. "That's a different name. Your brothers all have such generic names. But not yours. It's different. " He refused to say more. He normally wasn't this loose with his tongue. But he found, to his dismay, the fire-haired, fire-tempered Gryffindor piqued his interest as not many women had ever done. She was so different from her brothers. He had seen her face when he had walked into the room with Antony cradled in his arms. She had had a look of complete wonderment on her face, as though she could not believe what she beheld. And maybe she couldn't. He didn't know how he looked around Antony, but Pansy and Blaise continuously hounded him over it.

"Look, I wanted you to know that you can trust me. I won't tell your secret. I can tell now that your son is very precious to you. I wouldn't want anything putting that in jeopardy." she said glancing down at her hands.

"Thank you" his reply was very quietly said. He was looking down at his son, face obscured by his hair.

"I hope I'm not being too presumptuous, but it seems to me that you're missing out on Herbology." Ginny tried to lighted the serious mood. It worked, it seemed, for Draco sat up and leaned back against the sofa and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes, my friend had to return home to take care of her mother and left me here alone to take care of Antony. Pansy and Blaise and I are taking turns watching Antony, and we've got it all figured out except for Herbology, when all of us have class at the same time. I need to find someone to watch him." What was he doing?! His mouth was moving, but his mind wasn't apparently working. He barley even knew this girl. Yes, they had gone to school together, for now 6 years, but he didn't _know_ her.

"Oh. That must be horrible. I remember during the summer of my 3rd year, one of my brothers friends asked me to baby sit. Well, of course I needed the extra money so I accepted. Ugh the poor girl, she was a single mother, and her little girl probably wasn't much older than Antony. She had a very tough time, I was glad to be able to help her out. She was actually able to get a few nights sleep." Ginny gushed it all out in an attempt to lighten the mood. Antony was staring at her with wide eyes and a large smile. "Do you mind if I hold him?"

For a minute he just stared at her. It was as though he couldn't believe what she was asking. Almost reluctantly he lifted the baby slightly and offered him to her. She extended her arms and took the baby. She sat him on her lap so that he was facing her. She laughed as he made an attempt to grab a lock of her hair that escaped from it's messy pony tail. Instead she swung her long pony tail over her shoulder and placed it within his reach. Hair, she had learned, was one of a baby's favorite play things. Mother Nature's toy. She didn't feel pain when it came to her hair anymore. Not after growing up with 6 brothers, 5 of whom were rowdy as hell, and saw their little sister as just another toy. For an instant her mind flashed back to her dream and she had a partial vision of dé·jà vu, but only with out certain events taking place.

"He's a beautiful child Malfoy. He really is." she whispered as she made faces at Antony. In response the baby let out peal after peal of chime like giggles. She loved the way his little face scrunched up in happiness. He was so adorable!!!

"Thank you. So" he leaned back against the couch. "You've got experience babysitting?" his question was nonchalant, and Ginny didn't really think much of it. Maybe he was just trying to have a conversation.

"Yep. It helped me put a way a few thousand galleons over the years. And I love kids, so I suppose it was just a given for me to do something like that. I really enjoyed it. I do still." she answered. Antony was currently finding her index finger extremely captivating. He studied the perfect manicured nail to the Nth Degree and then decided it was time for a taste and he pulled her finger to his mouth to suck on it. "Ha!" she laughed unexpectedly. This child was too adorable!

They sat there for a moment in what it seemed was a comfortable silence. Ginny happily playing with Antony and Draco thinking over something. Ginny couldn't help but feel and let herself relax. This was actually something that fit for her. It struck her somewhat odd that this whole ordeal was revolved around Draco Malfoy.

Ginny bounced Antony on her lap before lifting him over her head.

"Please be-"

Draco was going to say be careful but Antony let out a burst of delighted laughter. She lowered him back into her lap and proceeded to blow on his face. His wisps of silvery hair flew to the sides and he squinted his eyes all the while laughing.

"How do you know to do that?" Draco asked, he inadvertently scooted over closer to the both of them. He seemed to be truly curious.

Ginny smiled still playing with Antony. "Call it maternal instinct. Babies love the wind and the water. Especially the water. It creates the comfort and scenario of the womb. And wind is something that they've never felt before. It is a totally new experience to them. And babies, love new experiences." She glanced over at him and for an instant his silvery eyes caught hers and they stared. Ginny pulled her eyes away first and placed them firmly back on Antony.

"You should try sometime getting him in the prefects bathroom. Take him in the water and hold him. You'll see. He'll kick his little legs and wave his arms. And you can even put him under the water, but only for a second. They love it." Ginny stated smiling at Antony. The baby smiled back eagerly.

"So, just how old is he?" she asked glancing back over at Draco.

"Well, he's 3 months as of a week ago." Draco replied. He conjured up a bottle of a good rich Zinfandel and a glass. "Would you like a glass?"

Ginny examined the bottle. A 7 year old Zin, nice. She appreciated a good wine now and then. "Yes, that would be lovely, thanks."

Draco conjured another glass and poured them both one. Ginny shifted Antony and took the glass he offered her. She rolled it in the glass then took a sip, savoring it like candy in her mouth. "Mmm, it has a good bouquet, nice undertones."

"Ah, so you're a coinsure?" Draco remarked, almost sounding surprised.

"Well, you know my brother married Fleur Delacour. Her family owns a few vineyards and I took an interest in it. Fleur's cousin, Marie showed me everything. Taught me about all types of wines, how they're made. How to tell a good wine from a bad wine, and things of the like. She even showed me how to pair wines with meals. It was fantastic. Maybe one day I can own my own vineyard." she replied. She blushed slightly. She hadn't even told her brother about what she had done the three extra weeks she'd stayed at the Delacour Vineyards. Ron would flip if he knew his baby sister liked to drink.

"I don't know if you realize how much of an honor that is. I mean people pay hundreds of galleons just to get a walk around tour, and even then they're screened and searched before they're allowed to enter the facility! The fact that you got to see and experience the entire process is amazing." Draco sounded truly awed and slightly jealous.

Ginny's blush deepened. "I didn't realize. I just thought Marie was being nice." she whispered. Even Antony was quiet now.

"Yes, well, she wasn't." he stated. Ginny couldn't believe it, Draco Malfoy actually sounded jealous of her! Well, this was a new experience.

"So, um I can stay down here a little while longer, if you'd like. Or if you want me to leave I can. I just wanted to know." Ginny was glad she'd worn her hair down. Glad it hid her blushing skin.

The room went quiet after her words. "Um," there was a hesitation Ginny hadn't heard before in his voice. "Would you…well…I mean…would you like to…maybe…baby sit Antony for me?" his question was stammered, but his explanation was rushed. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to! I'll even pay you for your time. It's just that I don't have anyone to watch him during herbology and I don't need to miss out that class. And I'm not trying to buy you out. I swear it. I just need someone who knows what they're doing to watch over my son. I don't think I could trust someone who didn't. And you seem to have an adequate knowledge of how the whole deal works. You really don't have to if you don't want to!"

He hadn't realized he had inched closer to her as he went on his little rushed tirade. Ginny, needless to say, was astounded. Draco Malfoy actually sounded like he was begging. And he wasn't kidding, and he wasn't being an ass. He really meant this. His words had been rushed and hurried, he had a look in his eyes that in some way was akin to pleading.

She thought for a moment. She had this period free, and she already knew he was missing out on his class. Her brother and friends would never find out because she always went off to be alone with her thoughts anyways. No one would be any the wiser. And he seemed to be genuinely serious. He was worried for his sons welfare, but at the same time was shouldering the responsibility of Head Boy. It had to be difficult for him. But was this just a way of keeping power of her? If she did this he would be able to claim some small part of her. That was the decision there. She would do it. And it would give her time to know Malfoy, and what best way to use her advantage to her abilities.

"Well Antony. I guess I'll be your new nanny. Well, at least for a couple of hours." was her reply.

"So, you'll do it?" Draco asked, uncertainty clouded his voice. She looked over at him and met his gaze.

"Yes, I'll do it. I'll watch him for you. I can come straight here after my transfiguration class." she answered. She gave him a small smile and it seemed to encourage him. He gave a small smile in return. It wasn't much, but Ginny figured it a start.

She was interested in figuring out just who this enigma that was Draco Malfoy. One moment he could be snarky and a complete bastard. The next moment, though, he was a father. And, to her surprise and wonder, a loving and caring one at that. Would she ever be able to figure him out? Well, if this set up worked out as planned she may just be able to pull it off. Some where in the back of her mind she thought about just how to get her payback and revenge. And in another part she was trying to tell herself not to be so mean and cruel. She would just have to find a happy medium between the two, but for now the part that was telling herself not to be so mean was winning out. The way he looked at his son made her think differently of him. It was as though in these last 20 or 30 minutes he had changed her whole perspective of him. This could get interesting.

((-))

Ginny spent the remainder of her free period with both Draco and Antony gently, and unintentionally threading her way in. But then the bell rang and they glanced at each other.

Ginny shifted the napping Antony she held, in her arms and passed him back to Draco. She grabbed her bag and stood. "I'll be here tomorrow as soon as I can." She headed for the door.

"Ginevra. Thank you."

She turned around and smiled at him.

"It's no problem." She replied and left the room.

She would keep the fact that she was actually looking forward to going back to herself.

((-))

Well, there it is…FINALLY. Sorry it took me a while. I had some guy issues that took away some of my want to write, but he is over and done with and I am now chocked full of new ideas and shit. I hope you all enjoy what I've got for you!

Please don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Remember, reviews make the writer happy, and if writer is happy then readers get more chapters sooner! Thanks to everyone!

Arigato

Ja'ne- Ami


	8. Chapter 8: Nighttime Madness!

Well, I said that I had a lot of ideas so here…I'm going to try and incorporate a few in now! Hope you guys like what I'm doing with it. Any comments or suggestions can be reviewed upon! Alright, well, not going to dally here. Let's go!

And just so you know, so far the story has elapsed from July to now, October. Just to clear up any confusion…

((-))

I Am…

Chapter 8: Nighttime Madness!

So far things were working out incredibly well. It had been three weeks since Draco had asked Ginny to baby sit. She had gone to his room the next day and had watched Antony, and of course had fallen in love with the little guy. And every day since she had been down there during Draco's herbology class, and even, sometimes at night when he had late night rounds and Antony was hard to get to sleep.

Such was the case now. Although, It was an hour into Draco's rounds and Antony had crashed only 10 minutes after his father had left. She could have gone and gotten Blaise or Pansy to watch him, but she had felt it her duty and want to watch the baby. She had taken a notice to the state of the room over the past couple of weeks. It was not how she had found it that first day. That first day it had been pristine and clean. Now, well, now there were baby toys strewn across the floor, robes tossed carelessly over chair backs. Books lying open on the tables. Crumpled parchments and forgotten essays were tossed on the floor. There were empty bottles placed at random intervals, and a multitude of coffee cups for Draco's obsessive caffeine addiction. And even now her shoes and robe were tossed into a nearby chair. This was getting highly out of hand. And on top of that, Ginny had begun to notice Draco's lack of eating. It wasn't that he just didn't want to. No, when he ate, he ate a lot an he at quickly. But it was more along the lines of he just simply forgot to eat. He was constantly running around and doing everything, and then when he got back here to his room he juggled not only his multitude of school work but also his son. He obviously didn't have time to clean. Although, if it had been her she would have found the time.

She glanced around the room and decided a plan of action. She would clean up the apartment.

She got herself up off the couch and neatly folded her robes and placed her shoes on top of them. She then started on the bottles. She managed to gather all of them into one place and sent them off back to the kitchens. The books, she shut and arranged as they once had been on the shelves. It amazed her that in his personal collection, Draco Malfoy, had nearly more books that the library. There were some good reads in there as well. The papers that looked important she piled in a neat stack and the crumpled ones she tossed into the waste bin. She gathered all of Draco's robes and walked into his bedroom. She made sure to check on Antony, who was sleeping soundly in his crib. She laid the clothes out on his bed and opened the armoire. This man must have more clothes than she did!

There were clothes piled in the bottom of the armoire, some hanging on the hangers, and some piled around on the floor. It was amazing he could even find any of his shoes. They were strewn everywhere. This might take a little longer than she thought…

((-))

Draco trudged back down to his rooms. It was 2 o'clock in the morning. And he wasn't sure he would be able to find the work he had already done. Ugh…he was in for a long night. And on top of that he needed to clean his apartment. If his mother were to drop by and see his apartment in the state it was, she would flip out. Much less, he didn't want Ginevra to think him a total slob. He had actually begun to care about what she thought. She had proven herself to know much more than he had ever given her credit for. She was very smart and talented as well. And against his previous thoughts he enjoyed spending the time with her. They had conversations and discussions, and even arguments on nearly everything. She was like no other girl he'd ever met. She was much like Pansy in a way. But what got him the most, was that she treated him like he was anybody else. She didn't see him as a Malfoy, or even as the lord he was. Instead she saw him as simply a person. A human being, who was going through a rough patch in life.

He finally got to his room and stepped through the door. He stood there for a moment simply staring. Not only was his apartment spotless, but Daniella was sitting on the couch smiling softly to herself.

She looked up when he entered the room. She stood. Draco rushed over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

Daniella laughed softly and hugged him back. "Well, I see you've managed to do well enough." she stated.

Draco let out a chuckle. "Only with some major help." He looked around the apartment. "Did you do this? When I left it was hell in here."

The two stepped apart. "Actually, no. I didn't not clean the apartment. I assume the beautiful red-head asleep in your bed did." Daniella smirked. "You're new girlfriend?"

"No!" Draco said all to quickly. "No, I mean she's not my girlfriend. She baby sits Antony for me during herbology and sometimes at night when I've got rounds."

"And, she apparently baby sits you as well. I'm glad someone is making sure you eat." Daniella motioned to the table where there was a steaming tray of food. "This was also here when I arrived."

Draco stared from the bedroom door to the tray of food. Ginevra, had not only taken care of his son, but she had cleaned his apartment, and gotten him something to eat. Maybe she was baby sitting him as well. He would be sure to thank her immensely for it. And Daniella had said that she was asleep in his bed. He might need to wake her. Although for an instant he didn't mind the thought of Ginevra in his bed.

"Let me go get her up and off and then I'll eat." Draco stated as he headed for the door. He carefully turned the knob and it swung open silently. The bed side lamp was still on, but his room was no where near how he'd left it. All of his clothes were put away, his shoes lined up in a neat row next to the armoire. His bed was made, and all of Antony's things were straightened and neatly arranged. He didn't really know what to do. Ginevra was taking such care of not only Antony but him as well. He had totally misjudged her. He felt he didn't deserve to be taken care of like this. Not after the way he had treated her all these years.

He went to the edge of the bed and sat down next to her. He couldn't help but stare. When had she gotten so pretty? It wasn't like he hadn't noticed before. She was known for her looks, but this was the first time he had actually had a chance to really notice.

Her hair was nothing like her brothers'. It wasn't that orange mess they had, but a deep rich burgundy. It was long and had just enough curl in it. Not tight curls, or messy waves, but a nice smooth rolling curl. Her skin was flawless, and while her brothers freckles were splattered across their faces, hers were a light dusting across her nose. She had those big doe like eyes that gave off a sense of innocence. But what he liked most was the fact that she wasn't thin like other girls. Where other girls looked like skin and bone and sinews, she had a wonderful hour glass shape that fit her well.

He wanted to remind himself that she was a Weasley, and Malfoy's do not consort with the likes, but his mind over powered that thought. Those were his fathers words. And he was not his father.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently.

She woke with a sigh. Her eyes opened and fluttered to adjust to the light. She looked at him for a moment as if unsure of who he was and where she was. She glanced over to the clock and sat straight up.

"Oh, goddess, I'm sorry!" she whispered.

He cracked a small smile. "Don't worry about it. I'm back now and you can go ahead and go back to your dorm." He stood and she crawled out of his bed. Simultaneously and without realizing it, they both went to check on Antony. The baby was still soundly asleep.

"Thank you, by the way, for cleaning up. I meant to do it tonight. And also, thanks for the food. I'm starving." He made light of it to hide just how truly thankful he was. In return she gave him a smile.

"It was no problem." she replied. She exited the room ahead of him. She noticed Daniella and hurried to grab her things.

"Um, Ginevra. This is Daniella. My friend I told you about." Draco explained.

Ginny was just slinging on her robe. She turned to face the other girl and gave her a smile. "Oh, hello. I'm Ginevra, Antony's baby sitter."

Daniella gave her a warm smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. And I thank you for taking care of them both."

Ginny ducked her head to hid her blush. "It's nothing." she slid on her shoes and headed for the door.

"There's no one around. My round was the last one. So, you're safe. Just watch out for Peeves. He was on the 5th floor when I checked last." Draco said sitting down on the sofa to eat.

"Thanks" Ginny replied and left. That had been their thing on nights like this. He would assure that she would not get caught sneaking back to her dorm.

Once the door shut behind Ginevra, Draco ravenously dug into his meal. Daniella sat in one of the arm chairs and watched him with quiet amusement.

"She's a very sweet girl Draco. Very sweet indeed. I mean she takes care of Antony, cleans you apartment, and takes care of you. I think she's a keeper." Daniella commented. "And…I think you care for her a great deal more than you let on."

Draco decided to ignore that last part. "Yes, she does." He shoveled more food into his mouth. He glanced up at Daniella. "How's your mother? Did she pull through?"

Daniella smiled. "Yes, she's fine now. Although, she's still very weak, and the doctors say there is still a chance of relapse."

"Well, that's good." He stopped for a minute and sat back taking a look around his apartment. It was spotless. Everything had been returned to its original place. "You know…if you'd like to stay with your mother, that would be alright. I mean, Blaise, Pansy, and I have a system now. It's all working out well. So, if you'd like to continue taking care of your mother, then it's fine."

Daniella leaned back in the chair while Draco finished his meal. A large smile spread across her face. He would not let on, but he, she believed, liked the girl very much. Even if he did not realize it himself.

"Yes, I think I should stay with mother. At least for a little while longer. Maybe at Christmas I can come back. But I suppose we shall see." Daniella stated. "If you're doing well now then I suppose I shall be going. I'll come back for Halloween. I'm sure you'll want to go out with Blaise and Pansy."

Draco nodded. "Yes, I think Halloween would be a good time off for me."

Daniella stood and Draco did as well. He hugged her. "Take care of your mother, but don't forget to take care of yourself."

Daniella laughed. "Don't worry. I'm taking care of us both. And your mother wanted me to give you this." She pulled out a letter from her robes and handed it to Draco. "Take care of yourself and don't forget to eat. And thank that young girl for me. I'm glad she's taking care of you."

"I will."

And with that Daniella flooed away back to Malfoy Manor.

Draco sighed and vanished the now empty tray. He was tired beyond belief. He turned out all the lights and went into his bedroom. Antony was still sleeping in his crib, although he tossed a little while Draco watched him. It was as though he were dreaming. Draco smiled and took off his clothes. He made sure to fold them neatly in the bottom of the armoire, so as not to make a mess of his now clean bedroom. He pulled on his pajama bottoms and crawled into bed.

The first thing he noticed was the smell. It was intoxicating. It was the smell of cinnamon, vanilla, and apples all mixed in together. At first he wondered where it came from then he remembered that Ginevra had fallen asleep in his bed. It had to be her, this had to be her scent. He knew he didn't smell like that, and there had been no other female in his bed. Goddess, this scent was infuriatingly intoxicating. It was the perfect combination of sweet and spicy.

He grabbed the other pillow on the bed and switched the two. He would not have been able to sleep had he not.

((-))

Someone was shaking her. And vigorously at that.

Ginny rolled over and groggily opened her eyes.

"Finally!" the person whispered fervently. Ginny realized it was a female voice. She opened her eyes wider and let them adjust to the darkness. She was shocked to find Pansy Parkinson kneeling by her bed in a purple silk night robe.

"Wha-" Ginny cut herself off with a yawn.

"Come on Ginevra, get up. Antony won't stop crying and we can figure out what's wrong with him!" Pansy whispered.

Ginny sat up straight and nearly kicked Pansy getting out of bed. She whispered an apology and ran to grab her sweatshirt. She slipped on her flip flops and grabbed the invisibility cloak. She joined Pansy at the door.

She flung the cloak over them both.

"What the…?" she herd Pansy whisper.

"It's an invisibility cloak. Don't ask, just walk." Ginny replied as she opened the door. Ginny was pleased to find Pansy obey her.

Together they quickly and quietly made their way down to Draco's apartment.

She slipped the cloak off when they got to the door and stuffed it in the front pocket of her sweatshirt. Ginny knew something was wrong when she entered the room.

Draco was bouncing a screaming Antony up and down. Blaise was sprawled out on the couch with his hands over his ears. Both of them, she couldn't help but notice, weren't wearing shirts. Pansy dug in the pocket of her robe and pulled out a pair of ear plugs. She stuffed them in her ears and then offered another pair to Ginny.

"No thanks." Ginny replied. She was used to hearing babies scream. It was a part of her world. She surveyed the scene yet again. Antony's screams were high pitched and his little face was scrunched up and red. She walked over to where Draco stood bouncing him. She doubted either of the boys had heard them enter the room.

She tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and an instant relief swept over his face. She didn't even speak just held her arms out to take Antony from him. He gratefully handed him over before joining Blaise on the couch. The other three watched her carefully, waiting for her to produce a miracle. Well, she would try.

She stared down at the screaming baby and her heart melted yet again. Antony was no longer just a baby, he was developing and growing into his own little person. He had a personality, and he already had the trademark Malfoy smirk. But now…now he was just this little person who was in pain. She needed to figure out what. There were a few things it could be. It could a tooth, but no…he still had a while before that happened, he could be getting a virus, or the weather outside could be giving him a cold. Or, it could be colic.

She cradled him in her arms and lightly pressed again his stomach. His screaming intensified. Yep, colic. Damn…

"Draco, how long has he been crying?" she asked.

"Well, tonight, for about an hour. He started right after I got to bed." He replied.

"Has this been going on for a while?" she questioned.

"Well, he can get to crying a lot around 7 or so. It's been going on for a while, now that I think on it. Isn't that what babies do?" Draco asked leaning on the back of the couch.

"Well, babies do cry a bit at night, but how often does he…well…how often does he pass gas?" Ginny asked the question with a slight blush and a raised eyebrow.

Draco's eyebrows quirked. "You know…I don't think I've ever heard him…well…"

Ginny nodded. "And this has been going on for a while?"

Draco nodded.

"Well, Antony has colic." She stated simply.

"Colic? What's that?" Draco asked.

"Didn't Pomfrey tell you about it? It's kind of like constipation for babies. And it's fairly common in babies Antony's age." Ginny answered. She remembered what she had done for her friend Camilla's baby daughter when she had colic. She began swaying back and forth and rubbing Antony's back in a steady circular motion.

"And you cure it how?" Blaise asked, joining Draco in leaning against the back of the couch.

"It has to be grown out of. Most babies grow out of it by four months. So, he should be getting close to it being out of his system." Ginny replied.

"Well, that's helpful." Blaise replied sarcastically before covering his ears yet again. He threw himself back on the couch.

"Can we give him anything to get him to sleep?" Draco asked.

"Well, right now there's nothing known to witch or muggle that can help. We just have to try and get him soothed and calm." Ginny said continuing her ministrations.

Blaise stood up. "Well, if he's going to keep screaming, then I'm going." He started for the door.

"No offense Draco, but the teachers know your situation…you can get away with sleeping late. We can't." Pansy stated. She joined Blaise at the door and the two of them left.

It was just Draco, Ginny, and a still screaming Antony.

((-))

Two hours, a steaming bathroom, and four sore arms later. Antony was finally asleep in Ginny's arms. She and Draco had been on the couch passing the baby between them and he had finally, finally gone to sleep. Draco had been passing in and out of consciousness for at least an hour and Ginny had been forcing her eyes open.

"You can go if you want…"Draco mumbled gradually and unknowingly sliding to his left towards Ginny.

Ginny leaned her head back against the back of the sofa. She was beyond exhausted and Antony was nice and warm on her chest. "Yeah…" she grumbled back. She was vaguely aware of the fact that Draco's head was now resting against her shoulder.

"'M glad he's finally asleep…" he grumbled and unknowingly snuggled closer against her shoulder.

"Me too" she murmured back. Her neck muscles gave and her head fell gently on Draco's. She heaved a heavy, sleepy sigh and let her body totally relax.

And with that, all reservations gone, Draco and Ginny both fell, finally, into an exhausted sleep.

((-))

Well, it's a while in coming, but here it is. I hope you guys liked it. I enjoyed writing it, and I already have some good ideas for the next chapter. And hopefully, if all goes accordingly there will finally, finally be some Ginny/ Draco goodness. It may not be much, but it will hopefully be there! Thanks again and don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Remember all reviews are greatly appreciated!!!

Arigato

Ja'ne- Ami


	9. Chapter 9: Accidental Kisses

I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner!!!!!! I have been traveling and now I am sick. But, I've gotten a couple of ideas in the past few days, and so, I'm going to incorporate a few of them in now!! Woo Hoo!!!

AND THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS I'VE GOTTEN THUS FAR! I'm so glad all of you are enjoying this story!! It makes me very happy! And so, without further hesitation…

((-))

I Am…

Chapter 9: Accidental Kisses

She was having that dream again. The same one she'd been having for nearly a week. She was always in two different places, both in her body and as if floating above watching the scene play out. It was the one where she was asleep in a big beautiful bed, in a big beautiful house, both of which she had never seen. She was snuggled deep within the covers. And all of the sudden there was a weight on top of her. She opened her eyes and laughed when they met the joy filled lilac ones of the five year old. And then they tickled each other until they were breathless. And then the door opened and…

"Ginevra, wake up"

Her eyes fluttered open. She found Draco staring down at her. She sat bolt up right not remembering where she was.

"Oh, my Goddess, what time is it?!" She asked fervently.

"After 11." Draco replied. She realized he was cradling Antony. The baby was wide awake and gurgling happily.

"Aw, shit! I'm late for Potions!!" she got off the couch and started running around.

She stopped when she heard him laugh. She turned to face him, trying to hide her shock. She had never once, never, never, never, heard him laugh. She looked at him. Laughing made him into a totally different person. His eyes were sparkling and he looked younger. For days he had been looking well beyond his 17 years. Laughing made him seem, young, like he didn't have a care.

"What? Why are you laughing?" she tried to hide the smile that was threatening to force its way to the surface.

"I already sent Pansy with a note to Snape explaining the situation. You're good until your next class." He answered. His laughter was slowly fading away and she was left with a gorgeous smile to admire. She slumped back in a chair and mock glared at him.

"And so you woke me up, why?" she asked quirking an eyebrow. She wasn't actually objecting to the face that Draco had woken her up, but more like giving him a hard time. She had never in all her life expected to be able to do this. To actually laugh and have fun with Draco Malfoy. This was different.

"Funny" he sat down on the couch and motioned to the table. "I had lunch brought up. I thought you might be hungry. I know I am."

Ginny leaned over to the table and grabbed the nearest buttered roll and downed it in two bites.

"Goddess, you eat like your brothers." Draco laughed. He took went for one of the rolls. Ginny noticed Antony followed his fathers hand all the way there and back.

Ginny giggled. "You're being watched"

Draco looked down and smiled as he watched Antony watch him.

"He's learning." Ginny stated. She grabbed one of the two plates and began putting food on it. "I'll eat first then watch him while you eat."

He squinted his eyes. "Why do you get to eat first?" he asked biting into the roll.

"Ladies first." she replied with a smile and popped a blueberry in her mouth.

The next thing she knew there was a raspberry flying at her face. It hit her on the cheek.

"Damn, missed" Draco laughed.

Her mouth opened in an "o" of amusement and shock. She picked up a blueberry and tossed it at his face. It landed smack on his nose. His mouth opened in the same "o" that had appeared on her face at first. She smirked at him and popped another blueberry in her mouth. Draco simply shook his head and ate the blueberry she'd thrown at him.

Ginny wolfed down the eggs, bacon, and rolls they had been given. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. She set the plate back on the table in less than ten minutes and outstretched her arms to take Antony.

"Done already?" Draco asked passing the baby over.

Ginny placed Antony in her lap and grabbed the stuffed bunny that laid next to the chair. She handed it to him and he took it and hugged it tightly to his chest.

"Well, you know us Weasley's. We eat a lot and we eat fast. We've got wonderful metabolisms." Ginny replied smoothing out Antony's constantly growing mop of silver hair. He was getting to be a big baby. Not fat, not at all, but tall. He was 3 nearly 4 months old. And she knew without a doubt he would be just as tall, if not taller than his father. She prayed to the Goddess his colic was almost done with. Last night had been, well, hectic to say the least. She didn't think she had ever slept so well in her life. She had been completely exhausted. After staying until late, and then being awoken not 2 hours later, and then staying up even later. And Draco had had it just as bad as she had.

"So, how long were you up before I was?" she asked, allowing Antony to grab and play with her index finger.

"Only about 30 minutes" Draco managed between bites. He was going back for more eggs and another roll. "I thought I'd never wake you up. I must've tried for at east 10 minutes. You kept giggling." Draco smirked and took another bite.

Ginny was unbelievably thankful her hair was down. It hit the hideous blush that flooded her face.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked. The smile still on his face.

Ginny made a point of paying attention to Antony. "Oh, I don't remember" she mumbled. Antony was flinging his arms about, in front of her. "Oh, I'm so sorry, your majesty. Have I forgotten to pay attention to you?" she smiled and laughed. He was growing so much! He was able to hold his head and smile. And, she had begun to notice that when she laid him on his back in the play pin he kept trying and trying to roll over onto his stomach. She figured it wouldn't be very long before he actually managed it.

Draco sighed and set the plate on the table. Ginny looked up at him. And she couldn't help but notice, just how handsome he really was. Yes, he was often times defined as sexy, drop dead gorgeous, and sinfully beautiful. But, Ginny realized, he was all those things, and oh so much more. There was an air about him that was simply, Handsome.

It was in his air, it was in his looks, and it was in his demeanor with which he handled this entire situation. Most people would have given up. But not him, not Draco. He had fought through it all. His mother had even offered to keep Antony while he was at school, but he had denied her offer. "It was, and is my responsibility to watch after my son" He had told her when she asked. It actually made her admire him. And as for looks, well, he definitely wasn't shy on those either. His hair was getting really long. When she had first started baby sitting Antony his hair had been nearly down to his shoulders. Now it hung about two inches past. It was long enough for him to put up in a ponytail. And what she loved the most was that it was the color of quicksilver, and moved like it to. He had made her put it up once and she was amazed to feel it feel like the silk of his bed sheets. It might have been fine hair, but boy, did he have a ton of it. She wondered if, and hoped Antony would have hair like that.

He was, she had come to figure out, the only man who could capture her with his gaze. And that thought was both wonderful, and terrifying. The very thought of his storm grey eyes meeting hers was positively…intoxicating.

And, Antony…well, Antony had become more like her son than her charge. He was such a little angle. She wondered what would happen when school was over.

The thought of having the baby yanked out of her life was utterly…well…terrifying.

"I hate to pull you out of your revelry, but you were beginning to worry me. I mean, you not saying anything for a good five minutes, is nearly unheard of." He smiled when he said it.

She smiled back at him. "Sorry, I was just…um…thinking about my report for potions." She had to lie quickly. She had finished that damn report a week ago. But she really didn't want to let Draco in on just what she thought of him.

"Ah, that's alright. Um, look, I know you had a long night last night. But, I was wondering if you would, I mean, if you don't mind, could you watch Antony tonight. I have outside rounds tonight. They won't be as late as last night. I'll only be out until 11. And you can take the weekend off!" Draco rushed it all out.

Ginny smiled and shook her head. "You still don't get that I don't mind watching the baby. Tonight's fine, and I don't need the weekend off. Besides, I though we were taking him to the park on Saturday."

"Oh yeah" The truth was Draco had not forgotten about their outing planed for Saturday. In fact, he was actually looking forward to it. He hadn't wanted to say "take the weekend off" but he had. And he wanted to sigh with relief when she'd denied. "That's great. Yeah, we can still take him to the park."

Ginny smiled. "Good, what time do I need to be here tonight?"

Draco returned her smile. "After dinner should be just fine. Thanks again Ginevra. It really means a lot to me."

"It's no problem. I really do like watching him." She replied. She looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, I'm going to go up to my dorm. I desperately need a shower. I'll be back after dinner."

Ginny gave Antony a kiss on the head before passing him off to his father. She stood and gathered her things, what few they were.

"Later" she said with a smile. Draco smiled back and she left. She couldn't help the smile that crept up onto her face.

((-))

School, was, needless to say, rather boring. She had learned all of this already, and Professor McGonagall was just going over what they had gone over last week. She should be paying attention. There was a test on this on Friday. But the transfiguration from basting pan to sword was something she had mastered in her 3rd year.

The day passed by in a blur of boredom. Her only bright side was keeping in mind that she would be baby sitting Antony that evening. And, though she would never admit it, she was looking forward to the time she and Draco would get to spend together. She had become more and more accustomed to him. To his presence, to his aura, to his smile, to everything about him. He would never be the same old Draco Malfoy. Baby sitting his son, and getting to know him as a person had done a complete 180 on her perspective of him.

"Hey, Gin, where's the fire?"

It was dinner time and everyone had congregated to eat. She looked up from her meal to find Colin Creevy staring at her with a smile. She realized she must have been hurrying down her meal.

She gave him a reassuring smile. "No fire. I'm just really hungry. I skipped out on breakfast this morning."

"Yeah, and 2 of your morning classes too. Where were you?" he asked.

"I had a wicked bad migraine. I went to see Madame Pomfrey about it." she lied. The lying bit was becoming all too easy for her.

"Ah," Colin replied. "Hey, do you want to work on that paper for Snape tonight?"

Ginny cringed inwardly. "I can't tonight. And, I've already got it done." she replied with a small smile. Colin was a good friend, and, she was afraid, she had neglected that friendship. "How bout tomorrow night? I'm good then." she added.

Colin smiled. "Tomorrow it is then. Since you've got yours done, you can help me put mine together."

Ginny laughed and finished her meal. She bid goodnight to her friends and brother and headed up to her dorm. She changed clothes and grabbed the invisibility cloak. She hoped Harry didn't come looking for it tonight. She slung the cloak over her shoulders and made her way down to Draco's apartment.

She entered to chaos. There were papers floating in the air, papers on the ground, the baby was crying, and Draco was running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

"Thank the Goddess you're here!" Draco managed in his frantic search. "Can you get the baby for me?"

"Uh, yeah" Ginny slung the cloak over the back of the nearest chair and went to the play pin. As soon as she picked Antony up he quieted, the chaos immediately subsided.

"Um, Draco, what's with the papers?" she asked tentatively, bouncing Antony, who snuggled sleepily into her neck.

"I promised my mother I'd mail her the results from my last pre-examination. And now I can't find them." He explained rummaging through books and stacks of other papers. Ginny looked around, and saw on top of a stack of papers a neatly folded envelope with "Examination Results" written on it in a perfect scrawling script. She picked it up.

"Draco, I think I found it." she said.

He stopped and turned around. A sign of relief swept over his face. She gave him a tentative smile and passed the envelope to him.

"Thank you" he replied taking the envelope. He stuffed it in his pocket and went to head for the door. "I've got to go. I need to mail this to mother before my rounds."

"Wait!" she stopped him.

He turned.

"Your cloak" she said.

"What about it?" he replied.

"It's cold out. You need your cloak." She shifted Antony and went into Draco's room. She rummaged through his wardrobe for a moment before pulling out his cloak. She walked back into the living room and he held his arms out. She helped him into it then turned him around and fastened the clasp in the front.

He bent down, she went up on her tip toes. And their lips met. "Be careful." she said with a smile.

"I'll be back later." he replied then left.

It was only after he'd gone, and ten minutes after putting Antony down that she realized what had happened.

She had kissed Draco Malfoy!!!!!!!!!!!

((-))

Well, there it is, after much too long of a respite. And I will most definitely try and have the next chapter up much sooner. It's been what nearly a month since I updated! I know, I know, sorry it's taken so long. School and finding a new job is taking up much of my time! So, here is the latest chapter.

BTW…I could definitely use some IDEAS! Mine are running a little low. If you would like to send me an idea, DO NOT leave it on a review, but rather message me!!

Please don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! Much love to you all!!!

Arigato

Ja'ne- Ami


	10. Chapter 10: Saturday In The Park

Well, here's the next chapter. Hopefully this will be what you expect of me. I really like this story and the response I got for the last chapter really made me happy! I loved your reviews, they were so fantastic! They gave me a lot of hope for the rest of this story. And my best friend and I have brain stormed and have come up with a pretty cute idea! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!

Oh and by the way, when Ginny is around Draco she's referred to as Ginevra, and when she's on her own or with someone else she's simply Ginny.

((-))

I Am…

Chapter 10: Saturday, In The Park

Had he really just done what he thought he had done?! Draco paced the grounds, his mind whirring and his emotions in a confused jumbled chaotic mess. Had he really just kissed Ginevra Weasley and not thought twice about it?! It had seemed so natural, like something he should have just done. She had weaseled her way into his life, and now, he found, into his heart. How would she react? Hell, what was he supposed to do?!

It had been nearly a month since he smoked a cigarette, but he pulled one out of his pocket and lit it up. He puffed away furiously. Bad idea. He plopped down in the lightly dewed grass, his head spinning from the buzz.

_What the hell am I going to do?! _He laid back and stared up at the stars. _I thought Antony would be more trouble, and now my problem is with a girl! Well, I mean, I suppose she isn't just any girl. Goddess, what am I going to do? Do I just go back? Do I finish my rounds? Of course I finish my rounds! Do I act like nothing happened? Do I try to explain it? DAMN IT ALL!!! _

His brainstorming determined absolutely nothing. His buzz was beginning to wear off so he got back up and resumed his rounds. He had no idea what he was going to do. He finished his cigarette and checked his watch. Well, he'd at least managed to think away all his time. His rounds were officially over. Unfortunately he still had no idea what the hell he was going to do about this whole situation. With heavy apprehension he made his way back to the castle and down to the dungeons.

He stopped outside his door and took a very deep breath. _This will not be awkward, this will not be awkward…_He kept his little mantra in his head as he said the password and pushed the door open. Ginevra wasn't in the living room. He bottled the sigh that threatened to escape and opened his bedroom door silently. He peeked in. Ginevra was just putting Antony back down in the crib. Draco shut the door just as silently as he had opened it and went to fixing the papers he had neglected earlier.

"Oh"

He turned and saw her frozen in the door way. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was coming out of its hurriedly swept up coif. He placed the papers back on the table.

"Ginevra, I-"

"Draco, I-"

The both of them started at the same time. Draco shut his mouth and Ginny went to gather her things.

"I…um…I'll just be going. He, uh, he shouldn't wake up any time soon. If he does come get me." Her sentences were rushed and her movements jerky.

"Oh, okay" He relented.

"I'll be back tomorrow, bye" She replied and left.

Draco leaned over the table. "Well fuck. That went well" he sighed sarcastically.

He finished putting the papers away and retreated to his bedroom. He readied himself for bed, grabbed a bottle of the sleeping potion, drained it, and climbed into bed.

((-))

The next two days went about as well as could be expected. Draco would wait for Ginevra to arrive, and just when he thought she wasn't coming she would rush in, grab Antony, and disappear back into his bedroom. He would sigh, grab his bag and leave for class. And when he returned she would make some hurried excuse and rush out. He didn't have any rounds so she didn't come in the evenings.

Had he really fucked things up so bad? Or had it all just been too much? Either way, he didn't know. Maybe he should just let it go. But then, kissing her had just felt, right.

"I have come to the conclusion" Draco stated as he held Antony out in front of him. The baby gurgled and smiled. "That I shall let the dice fall as they will." Antony grabbed his nose in response and Draco couldn't help but chuckle. "I mean, honestly, how can she resist you?" Draco kissed Antony's nose. "Well bud, tomorrow is your first trip to the park. Let's hope Ginevra remembers and decides to come."

Antony gurgled and promptly spit up the bottle he'd had earlier.

"Well, I suppose that's your take on that." Draco sighed and cleaned both of them up.

((-))

"I'm glad you came"

Draco was walking alongside Ginevra, who was holding Antony in her arms. She had showed up that morning with a smile on her face and a day bag slung over her shoulder. They were almost acting as though nothing had happened.

Ginevra looked over at him and smiled. "I made a promise." She chucked Antony under the chin. "I can't break my promises."

Draco couldn't help but smile. He had been so worried through the past week that they would never be as close as they had been for a while. Though he would never admit it, he had been utterly lonely without her presence. She had filled some void within him that he hadn't known existed. And this…this was simply perfect.

It was, of course, late October, and the leaves were wonderful shades of reds, golds, yellows, oranges, and browns. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The park was populated with other people, families mainly. Young children swung high on the swings while parents watched protectively. The smaller ones played in the various sand boxes. Young couples with no children, and the ones with children too young to play on their own, sat under trees and stared at each other, or laughed at the children.

He and Ginevra found a tree a little further away from the playground, where the sounds were slightly faded. After handing Antony off, she took the blanket out from her bag, which had been stowed beneath the baby stroller, and spread it beneath the tree. The three of them situated themselves, Ginny on one side, Draco on the other, and Antony laying in between them. There was an easy silence between them, that unlike most cases, Draco felt he didn't have to break.

"He's grown so much" Ginevra stated as she laid down on her side to stare at Antony. Draco leaned back on his arms and stared at the two of them. Antony was able to make his way over to Ginevra and was trying his hardest to grab the fly away pieces of her hair. She laughed and blew lightly in his face. He gurgled and laughed.

"Yes, he has. He's beginning to look a little like his mother" Draco stated with a sigh.

Ginevra sat up. "Who was she? I mean, if you don't want to talk about it, I understand. Just curious."

Draco grabbed the bottle of wine they had stored in the picnic basket. He popped it open and poured them each a glass. He handed one to her.

"Well, her name was Veronica. Beautiful, yes, smart, no. It seemed to me she lacked all common sense, but I thought that her beauty would make up for it. I was naïve and stupid. Well, we started dating and not long after that became physical. It was good," he paused and drained his wine. "It was very good." He refilled his glass. "We dated for probably around 3 months. It wasn't that great, but the sex was wonderful. Then we just stopped seeing each other. I didn't care, it was no lose to me. I went about my life, and I assumed she went about hers. Then this summer I woke up one night to a knocking on my balcony door. When I went to see who and or what it was I found a basket and a note. And in that basket was Antony, and the note stated simply, '_In this basket is our child. Yes our child. Well, now I suppose he is yours. I do not want it, I can not handle it. I figure you can. Do not try to contact me, or have anything further to do with me. You have already screwed up my life by forcing this…thing on me. Now you will bear the weight. Name him what you will for I do not see a point in me naming something I have no intention of keeping. I will let you know that he is only 3 weeks old and was born on July 3. Take care of him._' And that was it. She never told me, never tried to tell me, just simply dropped him off and left." Draco drained his second glass. He thought he had done well to keep _her _out of his mind. Now, though, some of that rage was coming back.

Ginevra sat silently for a time. "That's horrible." she stated after a while. "I mean, how could anyone not want their own flesh and blood?!" Draco could hear the intensity in her voice. She was really pissed. It was reminding him of when she had first discovered his secret and he had pricked her pride. She reached over and ruffled Antony's hair. "How could anyone not want you?" she asked softly.

Draco had no reply.

Ginevra stood and scooped up Antony. "You've never seen the leaves have you? Your daddy keeps you locked away in those dungeons!" She laughed when she said it, but Draco realized with a start there were tear tracks down her face. She bounded off to the nearest pile of leaves and picked one up. He didn't dare say anything about what he'd seen, but he felt his heart constrict at the fact that she had actually cried over his son. How could he have not seen it? He had seen his own attraction, but not Antony's. He saw now, that to Antony, she was Mummy. She was the one who picked him up when he cried, who fed him when he was hungry, who rocked him to sleep. She was so much more to Antony. He had been so blind.

For a while he simply watched them. Antony was more vocal now. If he didn't like something he would let it be known. But if he did like something he would laugh and coo. Most of the time, when Ginevra was around he was laughing and cooing. Now, as Ginevra spun the both of them around, he laughed. Her grip on him was tight, but not too tight. Occasionally she would stoop down and grab a handful of leaves and toss them up in the air. Draco watched as Antony followed the leaves to the ground. Then he would turn his head back to Ginevra and smile and she would laugh and kiss his nose. Draco couldn't help but smile.

After a time she came back over to the blanket and sat down, cradling Antony in her lap.

"Now, if I remember correctly there's a basket of food in there, and a bottle in the bag." She said laying Antony down. Draco grabbed the basket from underneath the carriage and also the bottle. Ginevra disconnected the baby seat from the carriage frame and set it so that it was facing both her and Draco. Ginevra sat back down and grabbed the bottle. While Draco unpacked their lunch Ginevra fed Antony his.

When Antony had finished his bottle Ginevra placed him in the baby seat and rocked him with her foot. She nibbled a bit at the food. She could feel Draco's eyes on her. She had thought and thought and thought about what had happened that night. In the end she had decided that it really was not a bad thing. In fact she had enjoyed it, and it had felt so right. She believed everything happened for a reason. The Great Mother had seen fit for this to happen to her and she would just see where it went. If it was written for them to be together, then so be it. And it was not like she despised him as she had. In fact she had grown to care for both him and Antony. Antony as she would her own child, and Draco as one who could care for her and she could care for and love in return. The die would fall where they would.

They sat in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. In fact it was rather nice just simply sitting there in each others company.

"Ginevra I wanted to apologize." He sudden declaration made her startle.

She turned her head to meet his gaze. Her mocha eyes meeting his quicksilver ones. She smiled softly. "Forgiven."

"But I-"

"You know," Ginevra stood and put Draco's cloak on. "It has been an awfully long time since I played in the leaves." she ran towards the pile of leaves that had earlier been gathered and leapt straight in the middle of them, laughing as she went.

Draco watched her as she went. He had never seen someone act with such abandon. As a child he had never been allowed to play. His father had made sure he hadn't. He watched Ginevra and saw the child she had been. He saw the child he wanted Antony to be. Ginevra flung the leaves up in the air, spinning around as they fell around her. Draco couldn't help but smile. She was even more beautiful to him than she had been when he found her sleeping in his bed. And even more heartwarming was when she hugged his cloak around her smaller frame against a chilling blast of air. Her smile warmed him to no end and he loved the way his cloak billowed around her. He pushed himself up off the ground and pulled the sleeves of his shirt down to cover his hands. He checked Antony to make sure he was still content and sleeping then headed towards the pile of leaves where Ginevra stood.

Before he could even get within a foot of its radius he was pelted with a handful of leaves. He stopped. Ginevra was laughing. He smirked and picked up his own handful of leaves and threw them in her face. Her laugh was cut short as her mouth made a perfect "o" of surprise. And then he laughed. And he laughed until his sides hurt. She pelted him again and thus ensued the fight of the leaves.

Draco retaliated by throwing more leaves at her. And so on and so forth until Draco grabbed her around the middle and landed both of them on the ground, laughing as they went. He propped himself on top of her and simply stared. She stared right back up at him, smiling. Had he never noticed the way her eyes tilted just slightly upwards? Or that she had a tiny scar just above her lip? Or the fact that her eyes weren't just brown but gold flecked, giving them their mocha appearance?

"How'd you get that?" he asked, shifting his weight to point at the scar.

She gave a soft smile. "Voldemort"

Draco's face went quizzical for a moment.

"The Chamber"

"Oh" his eyes went soft. "I'm sorry."

She smiled again. "It's okay, you didn't know. And there was nothing anyone could do about it. I'm over it now."

Draco smiled and leaned forward ever so slightly. He brushed his lips across that tiny scar. When he pulled back he saw tears shining in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you cry!" he rolled to the side so that he wasn't directly above her. Shit, he hadn't meant to do that. Well, the kiss yes, the tears, no. He closed his eyes and thrust the palms of his hands to his face giving them a vigorous rub. Then, without warning, there was a weight on top of him and he opened his eyes to find Ginevra laying on his stomach staring down at him.

"I fucked up didn't I?" he whispered.

"No" she whispered back. She lowered her head to his pressing her forehead against his. "On the contrary, you made up my mind." She brought her lips down and met his.

((-))

Alright, well after much ado and apprehensiveness here it is. The latest chapter! Yes, yes, I know, it's been so long! And I'm still having problems for the next chapter. Once again, if any of you have any ideas please e-mail them to me!

And I am afraid that the next chapter will be late in coming as well. School is being hell on me this semester, so I may not have as much time as I would like to get the next chapter up and going. I need your support. The more reviews I get the more I remember how much I love this story and how much others love it as well. But I will try my damndest to get it up and running. Just please keep up the reviews and support!

Arigato

Ja'ne- Ami


	11. Chapter 11: Seeds Sewn Thirsts Quenched

Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed and replied to my author's note!! You are all so wonderful and I don't know what I would do without you! I love you all so much!

Well, it's been a long time coming and here it is. It has taken me much deliberation and thoughts of creation, but here it is. Forgive me if it is a little rough, I do my best. But I hope you like this chapter. Anyways, no more dawdling. Here it is….oh yeah…

**BE FOREWARNED: SEX ALERT!!!! NO REALLY…SEX, SEX, SEX!! CAN'T GIVE ENOUGH WARNING HERE PEOPLE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!! **(tehe, yeah finally, some sex, but not the horribly written shit most people put out. I think I write sex scenes pretty well.)

((-))

I Am…

Chapter 11: Seeds Sewn and Thirsts Quenched

Angelina rolled off her boyfriend's still panting form. She loved having a Ravenclaw lover. They were as apt in bed as they were in their studies. He was almost better than a Slytherin. Almost…She snuggled deeper into Cameron's embrace and he nuzzled his face against her neck. He kissed her tenderly and she sighed contentedly. Rough sex, a little cuddling, more sex, more cuddling. It was an all night process, and she loved spending her weekend nights with Cameron like this. Nights like this were the best. Wait…what night was it again?

"Cam? What's today?" she asked as she rolled over and hugged herself against his lean frame.

"Friday, luv. Why?" he asked as he kissed her forehead.

"What time on Friday?" she asked.

"Five 'til nine. We have all night." he replied with a smile and a kiss. Angelina's eyes opened wider and she pulled away from the kiss.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" She jumped out of the bed rushing to get all of her shit. "Fuck, damnit, bugger!!!" She plopped onto the floor hastily pulling on her jeans.

"Sweetheart wha-what's going on?" Cameron asked. She was losing her Slytherin cool. This wasn't like her.

"I-shit-oh-fuck! I promised Draco I'd watch Antony! Goddamnit!!!!! He's gonna kill me! Rule one…don't be late!!! Ack! I'm dead!" She rambled on and on, not even thinking of what she was saying. "_Don't be late, don't hurt my son, don't piss off my girlfriend, don't, don't, don't!" _Her voice was a near perfect imitation of Draco's. Angelina threw her shirt over her naked chest. She'd come back for the bra later. She thrust everything into her school bag and ran to the bed. She kissed Cameron soundly on the lips.

"Sorry babe, I'll try and be back later tonight! I swear it, but I'm late, I gotta go! I love you!" She skipped out the door trying to put on one of her shoes as she went.

Cameron laid back on the bed and thought for a second. And what was she so frazzled about? It was nearly impossible to get her out of that perfect Slytherin cool, he had succeeded only 2 months ago after nearly eight whole months of dating.. Even now she didn't completely lose her cool until she was damn good and ready. But she had lost it tonight. And had she actually used _Draco_ and _son_ in the same sentence? What the hell was that about? If The Draco Malfoy had a son, the whole school would know. Wouldn't they?

((-))

Angelina ran down the hall towards Draco's room. He was going to kill her! He and Ginevra had a date tonight, fuck. She knocked on the portrait to his room. Within seconds the door was open and Draco Malfoy stood looking down at her. She put on her best innocent smile. Draco glared at her but moved aside and let her in. Angelina nearly smiled in relief. She moved past him and into the living room.

"Nice tux" she commented upon passing. The tux fell perfectly on Draco. Of course, when you're a Malfoy, only the best tailored suits were fitting. The lines were smooth and even the shirt underneath was pressed to perfection. She had to admit, he did look rather dashing. Draco grimaced at her comment.

"I told him he looked good in it, but does he listen to me?" Ginevra walked out of the bedroom with Antony in her arms. Angelina had to admit, she'd never seen the redhead look so beautiful before. The outfit was purely simple, but the way Ginevra wore it, she made it look like the most elegant dress in the world. The girl had left her hair down and hanging in rolling curls to her waist, it's only adornment being a single red rose, tucked behind her ear. A gift from Draco most likely. The dress was a simple forest green number that went perfectly with her burgundy tresses and moonlit skin. Ginevra smiled at Angelina, who couldn't help but smile back. "Hello Ange. Thanks for coming." Ginevra kissed the girl on the cheek as was Slytherin custom. She then kissed Antony on the forehead before passing him off to Angelina. The baby looked for a moment like he would cry at having to leave Ginevra's arms, but Angelina began to sway softly and he quieted.

"Ginevra, we really must be going. Our reservations are for 9:30." Draco stated coming to stand by his girlfriend. He placed his hand on the small of her back as if to lead her away.

"I know, I know! It's just that, oh Draco, this is the first time neither of us has been with him." Ginevra said with a sad look. Angelina hid her smile. This girl was really taking to Antony. She was acting more like his mother than his babysitter. But by the look in Draco's eyes he was perfectly content with that.

He took her face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs along her cheeks. "I trust Angelina with him. I mean she's no you, " he shot an amused look at Angelina, "but she's good with kids. And besides, she's my next in line after Pansy. And seeing as how Pansy and Blaise are going with us she's the next best." Draco stated. He kissed Ginevra's forehead softly before doing the same to Antony.

Blaise and Pansy entered through the portrait. "Drae, Nev, come on, we've got to go." Pansy said with a sigh. It didn't surprise Angelina any to see the other two Slytherins dressed similarly in fashion to Draco and Ginevra.

Draco looked at Angelina, "You know how to contact us if anything's wrong. We'll try and be back before dawn." He smirked and Angelina smirked back.

"That would be nice seeing as I had to leave my boyfriend ready and willing to have another go for the 4th time this evening." Angelina stated in mock disdain.

"Yes, well I'm sure he'll survive." Draco sighed as he took Ginevra's arm and began leading her to the door.

"Have fun kids," Angelina said as the four left. She smiled down at Antony. "Well, it's just you and me kid."

((-))

Ginevra and Pansy walked arm in arm down through the winding corridors taking them deeper into the heart of the castle. Draco and Blaise were in the lead, clearly knowing exactly where they were going. The girls could do nothing but follow.

"You know, they still haven't told us where we're going." Pansy said, loud enough for the boys to hear.

"Well, if we told you my dear, it would ruin the surprise." Blaise retorted. Draco scoffed at the look on his girlfriend's face. She looked intrigued, yet, well the best way to say it was pissy. She didn't really like not knowing what was going to happen. Hopefully the two girls would forgive their respective partners of any and all apprehension upon revealing their surprise. Blaise and Draco had been planning this for the girls for two weeks, ever since Ginny and Draco had come back from the park hand in hand and smiling stupidly at one another. He had been up all night trying to find the right way to help express himself and had finally run to Blaise for help. The two had come up with their little scheme and been perfecting it ever since.

Ginevra tightened her grip on Pansy's arm and leaned in. "Do you really have any clue where we're going?" she whispered so that only Pansy could hear her.

"Not a clue darling. But we're going down to the 'Outside Door'. Draco and Blaise found it in 3rd year. It can take you anywhere you want to go. We could be going to the South Pole for all I know." Pansy whispered in reply, smoothing back her dark curls.

"Hmm, I would hope they would give us parka's if that were the case." Ginevra laid her head on the other girls shoulder, careful of the rose Draco had put in her hair. They weren't walking for a minute longer before the boys stopped ahead of them. The two boys spun around on their heels and each held out a hand towards their respective girlfriends. Ginevra and Pansy gave each other questioning glances before taking their respective boyfriends hands.

Ginevra slid her hand in Draco's and as always there was that spark. He graced her with that rare smile. That "only for her" smile, and she couldn't help the smile that blossomed on her face.

Blaise cleared his throat. "If you two are done ogling at each other, can we please get on to dinner?" he asked.

Draco shot a glare his way but placed his hand on the silver knob and turned.

Ginevra's breath caught in her throat as Draco led her onto the deck. "Where are we?" was all she could manage. She barley managed to hear Pansy whisper the same question to Blaise.

"We, my dearest, are on a yacht, in the middle of the Mediterranean. And our dinner awaits." Draco's voice tickled as it whispered across her ear. It earned him a giggle. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"You're wonderful!" she whispered in his ear and made sure to nip his earlobe in the process. She felt him tense against her and his breath hitch. Since when had she had this much of an affect on him? What exactly did he have planned for this marvelous evening? She pulled back and smirked at him. "Now come on, as you said sir, dinner awaits."

His arms wrapped around her waist and pressed her tighter into his body. "But dessert sounds so much better right now!" he whined softly pressing his lower body against her stomach. He smirked when he felt her breath come out in a sigh.

"You sir, are incorrigible. Now come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to where Pansy and Blaise were already seated. Ginevra looked around. This was by far the biggest boat she'd ever seen, much less, been on. The deck was polished to a high sheen, the bow, starboard, and port were all gleaming in the hanging lights. There were crewmen and butlers stationed at perfect intervals around the railing. And beyond the rails, the Mediterranean. The moon bounced off the surface the way light bounces off diamonds, and there was a table set up with a white linen table cloth and perfect shimmering china. Draco, being ever the gentlemen, pulled her chair out for her and helped her sit, before sitting himself.

((-))

Dinner had gone beyond what was normal for Ginevra. Normally it was dinner in the Great Hall or home cooked meals provided lovingly by her mother. But the chefs of the "La Nuit de Vie" had out done themselves. Dinner had begun with a lovely French salad, followed by a decadent Lobster Bisque, a Coq au Vin entrée, and something she'd never had before as dessert. All she knew was that it had been a chocolate creation of some kind, that had something like cinnamon in it, and had been served coated with a caramel mixture of some kind that allowed it to be set on fire. Draco told her with a smirk that it was, yes, cinnamon, but there was also vodka in the mix, giving it an extra kick and that was also what the caramel had been mixed with. He called it "El Diablo". Ginevra didn't really care what it was called, it was damn good.

But now, with dinner long done with, it was just the two of them, or rather four of them, though Draco and Ginevra had only eyes for the other. Ginevra laughed as Draco twirled her around the deck to the softly playing music.

Blaise pulled Pansy further into the curve of his body and leaned in to whisper against her ear. "What do you say we let them have their evening? I mean you have to admit, they more than deserve it."

Pansy leaned over and kissed his cheek. "We can send Angelina back to Cameron, and then once Antony's good and asleep…"

Blaise chuckled deep in his throat and took her by the hand leading her back towards the door they had come through.

((-))

Ginevra rested her head against Draco's chest, breathing deeply the scent of his cologne. She loved the way it smelled and was not embarrassed to say that she had nicked it one night and sprayed in on her pillow. That way she could cuddle up to it and feel that it was him she was cuddling up to. But now, now she could cuddle up to him all she wanted. She had realized some time ago that the music had gone from a 50's jazz, to a more modern version of the same thing, and she simply stood there wrapped in his arms as they swayed gently to the music.

The cool, spiciness that was his cologne kept her in a near sedated state. She could stay like this for hours. She felt Draco's hand move from where it rested at the small of her back and he gently lifted her face to his. His lips met hers in what started out as a soft and tentative caress. His other hand played lightly against her hip while her fingers entwined themselves in his hair pulling the silken strands ever so gently. His grip tightened at her waist and she grinned against his lips.

"There wouldn't happen to be a bedroom on this dinghy would there?" she asked coyly, running her hand expertly through his hair, and dragging her nails lightly along the tops of his ears. She had found out the other day that that was possibly the most sensitive spot on his body, besides other things of course. He shivered against her.

"This, _mon chéri_, is not a dinghy and yes," he traced his lips along her bottom lips, "there is a wonderful bedroom." He whispered the last against the silkiness of her cheek.

"_Nous faire?_" she whispered. She knew how much he loved it when she spoke to him in French, nearly as much as she did when he did the same to her.

"_Oui_" was all he replied with. He took her hand and led her to a set of stairs that led below deck. She noticed that the door that would take them back was now turned into a port hole. She would have worried about it, but Draco tugged on her hand. Her eyes met his and there was a need in him she had never seen before. Normally is was her who was left needing. In the two weeks they had been together he wouldn't let her fulfill what she had so desperately wanted to. After wanting him for so long, he wouldn't let her have him. Not yet. His reasoning had been that the anticipation would make it all the better, and by the look in his eyes the wait was about to be over.

His hand tugged on hers once more and he pulled her down the last step and into his arms. His mouth found hers with unerring aplomb and he made perfect use of the slight opening of her mouth her surprise offered. Oh yes, the wait was definitely about to be over.

Draco's free hand fumbled for the knob that would lead them into the suite the yacht offered. He drug her into the room after him and moved his leg around her to kick the door shut. His hands fumbled for the zipper at the back of her dress before finding it and thrusting it down to where it ended at her waist.

He turned her so that she was facing him, but her back was to the bed. He traced his fingers up her bare arm in a line of fire leading to the thin straps that held her dress. His fingers curled around those tiny pieces of fabric and he pulled them down just as slowly. Ginevra made urgent little noises in her throat and he had to fight for the control to not rip the dress to shreds.

He slipped the dress off of her shoulders and downward, letting the fabric pool around her feet. His lips met hers with crushing force sending them both onto the bed. Her nails scratched at his back. Her skin was on fire, every brush of fabric against her bare flesh sent flames rippling along her skin. She wanted to feel flesh, needed to feel the solidness of him pressing against her body. The tux had to go.

Ginevra pushed Draco off of her so that he was kneeling between her parted legs. "._Vous trop êtes habillé pour cette occasion_." she whispered, her voice coming out in a husky sigh. She sat up on her knees and kissed him softly, nothing like what they had just shared. With nimble movements she slid her hands up his chest coming to a rest on his broad shoulders. There was a trick to taking off a man's suit jacket like this. She nudged his shoulders back a little and it caused him to shrug making it easier for her to slid the jacket down his arms. She smirked. Her fingers traced each button before she slipped the small objects through their holes. The same trick worked wonderfully with the shirt, though she took her time to savor the sight as she revealed every delicious inch of his skin. Nails trailed along his skin following the path his shirt took. The shirt finally wound up where the jacket had landed.

Now all that was left to do was remove those vile pants. Draco made a move to touch her but she stopped him with a hand to his stomach. No, she would take her time and do this her way. Her hands found their way to the top of his pants. She was glad he'd stuck to the old ways, a belt with a tux was just so déclassé.

Her fingers slipped just inside the waistline and she grinned when she felt the tip of him straining against the fabric. Her grin widened as his breath came out in a hiss. She laid a delicate kiss on his chest and undid the clasp to his trousers. While one hand slid behind his back to sink beneath the fabric the other undid the zipper in the front. Once it was undone said hand slid around to join it's partner. Her fingers played over the firm yet oh so soft flesh that was his ass. Slowly, she slid her hands down taking the pants with her. It took all the control she had not to cry out when he finally sprang free of his pants. Hmm…no boxers, why didn't that come as a surprise to her?

She slid the pants down a little further making sure to press him against her stomach as she did so. She rolled her eyes to look up at his face and saw him with his head back and his eyes tightly shut. His breath came in ragged gasps.

"Damn it woman!" he hissed as her fingertips trailed oh so lightly over that velvet flesh before cupping him and squeezing him gently. Ginevra was having the time of her life. She had reduced the great Draco Malfoy to a quivering mass of want and need. But with his want and need, hers also came. She had felt those long fingers play over her skin, those lips sing as they kissed their way across her body, but he had never gone farther than that. She had never felt those fingers slip inside her or those lips caress her in the most intimate of kisses. He had always kept his control. And worse still, she had never felt that strong body pushing between her legs, filling her until she couldn't be filled any more. She bit his chest just above his heart hard enough to draw blood. She normally didn't like being so rough during sex, but he had made her wait for so long! She wanted him to know he was hers, wanted him to know she was his.

Draco threw his head back and roared as she bit into his skin. He as riding that fine line where pleasure meets pain and this was just this side of pain. He pushed her back on the bed kicking his pants the rest of the way off, mouth meeting hers in a hungry frenzy. Why the hell had he waited so long?! As his mouth explored hers his hands decided to wonder. He traced his fingers over the baby soft skin. His fingers found the front clasp of her bra and he undid it with ease. He found one nipple and rolled it between his fingers. Her answering moan thrust her body harder against his and he fought to regain some amount of control. He kneaded the flesh around that raised center and fought again as she ground her hips against his erection.

"Please, please, please…"she whispered against his mouth. He silenced her with another kiss and his hand wondered further down her body. He traced the lace lines of her underwear with a gentleness that belied the urgency of his kiss. His fingers slipped beneath the cloth to stroke delicately across the fine hairs until he reached that most desired place. He marveled at the heat of her skin, the wetness that his fingers found. The tip of one finger ran over that delicate bundle of nerves and she let out a cry thrusting her body and forcing his fingers to rub her yet again. He slipped one finger inside and matched her moan with one of his own. Her body rocked against his moving his fingers farther into that warm, welcoming chamber.

"Draco please!" Ginevra begged, her breath hot against the skin of his neck. Her fingers dug across the skin of his back. He knew he would be marked, but he didn't really care. He welcomed the marks, each little stab of pain reminding him who had done it and how he had gotten them. With a quick tug the underwear was gone and she was left before him in all her glorious splendor. He thought he had memorized her body before, but always it had just been the top half. He had made sure to keep the bottom half tucked away safely behind her clothes no matter how much she begged him. But now, this was the day he had been waiting for. The day when he could finally make her his. The day he could finally express himself in the best way he knew how.

"Please, Draco, please. Don't make me wait anymore! I'm sick of waiting!"

Draco stared down into those mocha eyes seeing the truth in her words. He knew he had been torturing himself by not taking her, but he had had no idea the toll it would take on her. Ginevra told him with her eyes what she wanted, how she had wanted it for a long time. She willed him to see the torture she'd gone through of having him start, but never finish, of having him there, but never truly having him. A single tear escaped out of the corner of her eye.

"Please…don't make me wait."

Draco kissed away that fallen tear. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know…"

"Please, just don't make me wait any longer." she whispered. Draco settled himself above her almost as if he would do a push up, and began to lower himself down on top of her. She raised up to meet him and it was as if the world stood still and for one moment everything was good and perfect. He slid home with an ease she had never experienced with any previous lover. It was as if her body had been made just for his.

They voiced their pleasure at the same time and his lips captured hers in a soft kiss. He pulled his head away and simply stared down at her as he made slow sure strokes in and out of her body. Her eyes met his and she met him thrust, for oh so slow thrust. It didn't take long for that gathering warmth to pool in the pit of her stomach, and Ginevra shut her eyes meeting him a little faster. Draco felt her begin to tighten around him and her thrusts quicken. He sped his own pace, meeting hers. Urgent noises escaped from her lips and she took them faster and faster, pleasure weighing ever greater.

With a final thrust, all of that pleasure spilt over her in wave after wave of orgasm. Ginevra's body tightened around him and Draco was thrown over the edge, screaming her name as he went. Somewhere in it all he heard her scream his name and felt the tell tale trickles of blood down his back. He hadn't even noticed she's bloodied him, and apparently she hadn't either.

Ginevra looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes and a smile gracing her features. Draco slid out of her and off of her only to gather her right back into his arms. He kissed her shoulder where it cuddled against his chest.

"If I had known-"

"But you didn't, and know we both know." her hand wound around his head to rest in the tangles of his hair. "Let's just stay, like this." she sighed heavily as her other hand traced lazy circles on the arm he'd draped over her stomach.

He felt himself slipping off to sleep and felt her completely relax against him. "Yes, just like this…"

((-))

Well?! And no, this is not the last chapter. I've had a spur of creativity and have plans yet again! And it's all thanks to you guys! You've all been so wonderful and patient! And I cannot thank you enough for everything you've all done!

Now, I am afraid to say that you may have to wait a little while for the next chapter. I have finally found a new apartment, and me and my roomies are supposed to be moved in by the end of the month! So…AHH! I'm slightly stressed! But I can assure you that I have ideas aplenty now thanks to all of you and I'll be working on getting it posted sooner!

Some translations for you, of course, they're a little rough and may not translate exactly…but you get the point!!

"_mon chéri "-_ "My darling"

"_Nous faire_" - "Shall we?"

"_Vous trop êtes habillé pour cette occasion" -_ "You are overdressed for this occasion"

"_La Nuit de Vie_" - Night of Life

Don't forget to review, review, review! And I love you all my dearlings!

Arigato

Ja'ne- Ami!!


	12. Chapter 12: Meet My Mother

Well, here it is, Chapter 12. I hope you all enjoy it, and I wanted you all to know that I've loved all of your reviews! And I am hopefully getting this chapter up a little quicker than last time! As to the reason of this I have no clue. I hope you all like this chapter. At first I started out a little brain dead in the whole plot area, but then my friend and I started collaborating together and she's given me lots of wonderful fantastic ideas, not only for this story, but for some new things as well! Anyways, I'll not bore you with all these horrid details. I know you want to get right down to it.

_**OH and by the way, the birthdays and death days I've made up for the Malfoy family are completely of my own devise. I've done it so that they are the ages they would be were all of this shit taking place right here and now.**_

**I want to give the biggest thanks to ****ANZU SAOTOME, author of "My Dirty Little Secret" (it's a kick ass story, btw!) who is the greatest friend ever and my other half!!! Haha, yes, Amanda go ahead and laugh I stole your line! But really, You're a great friend and a brilliant inspiration and I LOVE YOU TO PIECES! **

Okay, now that that's done, let's get on with the story, shall we?

((-))

I Am

Chapter 12: Meet My Mother

Draco awoke to the feeling of being stared at. The hair on the back of his neck prickling and a feeling of unease settling in his stomach. He pulled the still sleeping Ginevra closer to him as he would if he were still asleep, mentally cursing himself as he did so. There were still some of his late father's "associates" out and about who would love for him to have an "unfortunate accident" aboard his yacht. He could almost see the headlines now, "DRACO MALFOY MEETS WITH DISASTER WHILE ON HOLIDAY IN THE MEDITERRANIAN" And what was worse was that in last night's little affair he and Ginevra had discarded their wands with their clothes, and all, clothes and wands alike, were currently strewn about the floor. What the hell was he going to do? Lay there, pretend to be asleep, and see what happened? But…what if it was only the butler coming to bring them breakfast?

"Oh please Draco, I know you're awake."

Draco relaxed at the sound of his mother's voice. Wait…his mother?!

His entire body tensed, but he opened his eyes none the less. Sure enough there sat his mother in one of the plush oversized arm chairs at the end of the bed. She looked innocent enough, but he could see in the set of her eyes as she glared at him, that in fact, she was quite livid.

Draco shifted trying to readjust himself and Ginevra so he could better see his mother. He finally wound up propped against the elaborate headboard with Ginevra curled around his waist and legs.

"Mother, to what do I owe this surprise?" he asked, no bothering to keep his voice down. Ginevra wouldn't wake up unless Antony were around or he decided to get creative.

"Well, when I went to your apartment to surprise you there I found Blaise and Pansy curled up on the couch and Antony crying in your bedroom. Needless to say, I worried. So, I had Blaise tell me where you were and now I've found you." Narcissa replied shooting him a cold glare from over her steepled fingers. Her blue eyes were ablaze with the fury she barely kept contained.

"Mother, this is not what you think." Draco stated rubbing his temples.

"And how am I to know this?! I come to pay my son and grandson a visit and find my grandson crying, alone in his crib, and my son half way 'round the world curled up next to some harlot!" Narcissa whispered venomously.

"Mother she is not a harlot." Draco hissed, barley containing his rage. He gently pried Ginevra from around his torso and kissed her lightly on the forehead before glaring at his mother. "On the deck, _now._" he ordered. He stalked past her and held the door open for her. With a look that anyone other than Draco would wither under, she glided past him and up the steps leading to the sunlit deck.

Draco rounded on her as soon as they were well clear of the bedroom. "I will have you know, mother, that _she,_" he pointed in the direction of the suite, "is not a harlot! She's an amazing woman! A woman who is funny, witty, outgoing, and charming. And on top of all that she _loves_ Antony!" His rage at the accusations his mother had made rolled off him in waves. Narcissa backed away a few steps and looked at her son.

"How was I to know?! You never tell me anything anymore, Draco! You never talk to me! How am I to know if she's a permanent fixture in your life, or if she's just another Veronica? Tell me! If you would just talk to me, I'll listen!" She raged back, the copious amounts of sunlight making her hair shine, and her skin glow like some furious angel.

"Because mother! Ugh!" Draco shoved his hands through his hair. He had not wanted to do this. Not right now, not this way. But, it would seem, fate was going to be a bitch yet again, and it would have to be done here and now. He raked his hands through his hair again and plopped down in a near by lounge chair, one of many scattered around the deck. He felt his mother kneel by him and she placed a hand delicately on his arm.

"Please Draco. Tell me. Talk to me." she pleaded.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know what you would think. Hell, I didn't even know what to think at first, and now…now it's all different mother. I don't care about it anymore."

"Don't care about what anymore?" Narcissa asked, giving his arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Status, blood ties, money, I just don't care about it mother. I just don't. She's taught me to go beyond that. I've been trying to ever since father died, but she's sealed the deal. I don't care about any of that anymore." He answered, wishing like all hell he had a cigarette. "Mother, she's a Weasley. The only girl, Ginevra."

The hand on his arm went utterly still. His mother had that way of going completely still when she was having the utmost trouble with controlling her emotions. Shit, this was going to be harder than he thought. She wasn't going to take this well, she would disown him! She'd cut off ties! He never should have said a word.

"I'll try"

"Now mother don't be angry! Wait…you'll what?" Draco started to go into a hasty explanation, but stopped. "What did you say?"

Narcissa looked at her son and took his hand in hers. "I said, I'll try. If you, Draco Augustine Malfoy, can look past boundaries your father beat into you, then I can try and do the same."

Draco wasn't sure if he was hearing things correctly or not. But it sounded like his mother had said she would try. He was still in his daze when he felt the familiar weight of his mothers arms circle around him.

"If you love her, then I'm sure I will." she whispered. Draco's arms wrapped around her and he hugged her tight against him.

"Thank you mother." he whispered back. Narcissa pulled away and took her son by the shoulders. She smirked, that all too familiar smirk.

"Anything for my Auggie!" She said and ruffled his hair. Draco grimaced at the use of his childhood nickname.

"Auggie?"

Draco's grimace turned into a look of outright horror. He turned his head and found Ginevra standing at the stairs to the upper deck, Antony cradled in her arms. "Auggie?" she asked again. Her lips were pursed and there was an undeniable shake in her shoulders. He knew that look anywhere. It was her "I'm trying not to laugh my ass off" look.

Draco looked back to his mother who stood there smirking. Realization dawned on him and he cursed himself for being so careless. His mother had heard Ginevra's approach where he had not. She had deliberately used his old nickname in front of his girlfriend!

"Mother! That was a horrid thing to do!" He shot her a disapproving look, that under any other circumstances, would have made the most arrogant fool think twice. But instead his mother's smirk widened and she went over to where Ginevra stood with Antony.

"You know, I think Ginevra and I will get along quite well." Narcissa stated ruffling her grandsons hair and smiling at Ginevra. "Come, my dear, let's have a seat on the deck, and maybe some tea while we're at it."

Ginevra smirked at her boyfriend who was standing there dumbfounded. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Mrs. Malfoy."

"Narcissa, or Cissy, whichever you prefer. After all, you are my son's girlfriend." Narcissa replied linking her arm in Ginevra's free arm. Together the two women headed up the stairs to the upper deck leaving Draco behind to his dumbfounded befuddlement.

((-))

When Draco finally emerged from below deck it was to find his mother and girlfriend playing with his son. His mother's rage and anger and confusion from before was long gone, and he could see the amusement and warmth Ginevra's presence brought her. His mother laughed at something Ginevra had said and in turn Ginevra smiled. Narcissa was the first to notice his arrival.

"Ah, Draco!" she stated with a smile. "We're so glad you could finally join us. Ginevra and I were just getting to know one another." She winked at Ginevra who smothered a laugh with a cough. That could never bode well. "You were right, she is quite charming!" Narcissa smile went strained as she tried to cover her own laugh. Ginevra was already red in the face from controlling hers. This did not bode well _at all_.

So, Draco gathered up his wits and made his way over to where they sat at the table from the previous evening, only now it was a glass table with a sprawling canopy with which to shade its occupants. Narcissa sat lounging in one of the seats while Ginevra sat in another, Antony wide eyed and watching in her arms. Draco pulled out the chair from between them and placed the baby paraphernalia on the table.

"And just what, mother, were you finding out?" he asked as nonchalantly as he could.

"Oh, you know, this and that. " his mother replied.

"Oh yes, Draco, your mother and I have been having a lovely time." Ginevra added. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We haven't been discussing anything _too _embarrassing."

"Hmm, why don't I believe that? I think I might actually be worried about it." he stated, turning his head and capturing her lips for a momentary kiss.

"Oh but you should." Ginevra replied as she pulled away smirking. "Oh, but you should."

((-))

Cameron rested his head against the table in the library, the one he'd been occupying for the last…oh…3 hours. Why did Snape have to be such an asshole?! Really, 4 feet of parchment on the side affects of Giggly Puff venom was just too damn much!

And on top of that, he was beyond frustrated. Angelina hadn't gotten back to his dorm room for _hours_, so that by the time she did get back he was nearly too tired to do much of anything! AND, he hadn't even gotten a good morning shag because she'd run scampering off at the god awful hour of 7 A.M. -on a bloody Saturday no less!- because she'd felt the need for some early morning Quidditch rounds before her detention. Honestly, what his girlfriend saw in early morning Quidditch rounds was beyond him.

With his head still resting on the table he closed the last book. He was finally done with that fucking paper. Finally! He sat back up and cast a sealing charm on the ink, since he left his sand back in the dorm room. With another wave of his wand the four foot monstrosity of a paper rolled itself up neatly, and he placed it in his bag. He glanced at his watch.

Angie would still be doing her detention for another hour. What the fuck was he supposed to do until then?! His mind wondered until he found a suitable topic to ponder. What he had heard Angie saying last night. Something about Draco and a son.

Cameron stood up and wondered over to the restricted area. He flashed his prefects badge and his Library Assistant badge to the library aid standing on guard. He thanked the gods he had been smart enough and into books enough to have thought of becoming a Library Assistant. In times like this it did him a hell of a lot of good.

He strolled down the isles until he came upon the Ancient Wizarding Ancestry section. The whole section was devoted to the great names of the Wizarding world and chronicled every birth and death of every single one of the Great Houses. Surely the answer he was seeking would be found here. Row after row of the ancient tomes loomed before him. He finally found the "M" section and began his search. "Malfoy" was there right off the bat. But…there were at least 30 of the damned books!

Surely, though, if one used the wonderful deduction of common sense, what he was looking for would be found in the very last book. He finally found the last book and plucked it from the shelf. This one was considerably smaller than the previous 36 tomes. Holding it gingerly in his hands he opened it up and flipped through the pages until he finally reached the last one. Skimming his finger a hairs breadth above the page -so as not to ruin the parchment- he ran it down the page until he found what he was looking for. And sure enough there it was…

_Lucius Nikolas Malfoy (Born: October 28, 1968- Died: December 19, 2006)- Narcissa Black Malfoy (Born: September 4, 1970 - Died: n/a)_

_1 child- son-_

_Draco Augustine Malfoy (Born: June 5, 1988 - Died: n/a) - ?_

_1 child- son-_

_Antonius Marquel Malfoy (Born: July 3, 2006 - Died: n/a)_

Cameron nearly sagged against the wall. It was true! It was bloody fucking true! Draco Malfoy did have a son! He shut the tome carefully and headed back towards where his things were still lying on the table.

"Now Cameron, you know you shouldn't be taking books out of the Restricted Section." The library aid said as he passed by. Cameron turned around and gave him a hard glare.

"Daniel, I'm above you when it comes to this library and have full reign to take out any book that I need. I need this book for some research. If you don't believe me ask Pince." he retorted before spinning on his heel.

As soon as he got back to his table he shoved everything back in his bag, including the book, and set off to wait for Angelina.

((-))

Angelina gave a shout of glee as she finished polishing the last award in the trophy room. That stupid bint McGonagall was a downright cow for making her do the whole damn room by herself!

She untied her robe from around her waist and flung it back on, not bothering to clasp it closed. If she had any idea what kind of mood Cameron would be in, it wouldn't be staying on long anyhow. She picked up her bag from where she'd tossed it in a corner and headed out the door, only to be stopped by a strong hand around her upper arm. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. So, he wanted to get an early start?

"We need to talk Angelina."

Shit, Cameron never used that tone of voice unless he was seriously pissed. Nor did he call her by her full first name unless she'd done something to seriously piss him off, or he was having an orgasm, though, judging by the severity of the situation the latter was far from the reason. So, without a word she let him lead her away from the trophy room and into a nearby alcove. She spun around to face him.

"Just what the bloody hell is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

Cameron leaned in and his voice came out in just above a whisper. "Last night, when you left, you were stammering."

Angelina gave him a wary look. "Yeah, so, I always stammer when I'm in a rush." she remarked lightly.

"Yes, and you also forget to hold your tongue when you stammer, you let slip something pretty damn big last night. You said something about Draco Malfoy and his son." Cameron replied, looking intently at her.

Angelina's heart went erratic. Had she been hooked up to one of those heart monitors it would have been beeping like crazy. "I don't know what you're talking about." she lied stiffly.

"Oh come on Angie. You're lying and you know it." Cameron pulled the book out from his bag and flipped to the page he had found. He turned it around and pointed at it. "If Draco was going to keep such a secret he should have thought about every aspect."

Even in this light Cameron could see that his girlfriend had paled, which was definitely a feat considering she was as pale as moonlight already. Her reaction proved everything for him. But what he hadn't expected was the solitary tear that fell down her cheek.

"Please don't tell, Cameron!" she whispered. "Please! Draco entrusted us all with this secret because he needed help with Antony, the baby. I don't want to think about what he would do if he found out you knew."

Cameron put the book back in his bag and pulled his girlfriend into his embrace, laying his head atop hers. "Hush Angie, I'm not going to tell anyone and you know it. I just wanted you to be honest with me. I'll even make a vow in Draco's presence if you want me to."

Angelina turned her face up to look at her boyfriend. "You'd really do that?" she asked, casting him a questioning look.

"When are you going to learn that I'd jump the moon for you? Of course I'll take a vow. Unbreakable or otherwise, I'll take one." He lifted her face gently and placed a kiss on her lips. "I might not be a Slytherin, but you lot constantly undermine the loyalty we Ravenclaws possess. To each other and those we love."

Angelina smiled despite the current situation. "Have I told you lately that I really do love you?"

Cameron smiled down at her. "Not since last night, but I think I can stand hearing it again" he kissed her again, a little harder this time. "Now come on," he said pulling away, "I don't think Draco would liked to be kept waiting in a predicament like this."

"You're right, like usual." Angelina replied. "This will be interesting." She commented as she took his hand and led him away from the alcove and down to the Slytherin dorms.

"What will be interesting?" He asked, following in his girlfriends wake.

"The look on my housemates faces when I bring you down." She turned her head and gave him a wicked smirk.

"Hmm, that will be interesting indeed." He kissed the hand that held his. "Interesting indeed."

The two walked down the hall that led back towards the Entrance Hall, hand in hand and grinning, never noticing the shocked, awed, and very delighted form of one, very nosy, very inquisitive, and very loud mouthed, Lavender Brown.

((-))

Well? What dost thou think? I hope I haven't kept you lot waiting too long for that chapter! And yes, I know I'm horrible for leaving it where I did. BUT…now it's finally starting to get interesting!!! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it and please leave me some wonderful fantastic reviews! I love you all!

Arigato

Ja'ne- Ami


	13. Chapter 13: Road Blocks and Screwdrivers

Well, here it is, and in less than a week! Well, I think it's a week. Who knows any more! I am extremely proud of the chapter and I hope you all will be delighted with it as well!

Once again, **MANY, MANY THANKS GO OUT TO ANZU SATOME FOR HER WONDERFUL IDEAS AND EVEN MORE WONDERFUL BRAINSTORMING. I LOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU!!!! YOU'RE THE GREATEST!!!!!!!!!!**

((-))

I Am

Chapter 13: Road Blocks and Screwdrivers

Ginny had had a fantastic day. She had spent it aboard the yacht with Draco, his mother, Antony, and a few other friends who had shown up. And now that everyone there knew about her and Draco they had been able to actually be a couple. At first she had started out with a little trepidation, but upon seeing Blaise and Pansy together, her mood had lightened and she had found herself a very comfortable place right in the crook of Draco's arm, and better still was that Narcissa had taken charge of her grandson, leaving Ginny to be a teenager, to have fun with her new found friends.

But of course, no fantastic day was to come without some unexpected road blocks. Some great and some small. At one point in time she had thought her boyfriends' head would explode.

((-))

It had all started just after Pansy and Blaise had shown up.

"Took your sweet precious time didn't you?" Draco drawled as the two appeared from the doorway.

"Oh, you know us Drae, it's just not posh to be on time anymore. Fashionably late is the way to go." Pansy remarked giving him a winsome smile. "Besides, we had a little _business_ to finish up." Blaise smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Exactly, _business_." He confirmed slyly. The two made their way over to where the other three, nix that, four, were currently occupying lounge chairs, soaking up the benevolent sun. Well two of them were anyways. Narcissa had conjured an umbrella to cover both her and the baby. But Draco and Ginevra were laying side by side on one enormous lounge chair, both of them blinding with their pale skin clad in nothing but swim suits, well if a barely there bikini could count as a swim suit. Though, Blaise refrained a laugh, Draco was burning where as Ginevra was turning a nice golden brown. It seemed she wouldn't be as pale as her fair-haired counterpart much longer. Odd, since she was a redhead.

"How come you're tanning?" Pansy asked, voicing his own thoughts. "You're a redhead, sweetheart."

Ginevra shoved her sunglasses down to the tip of her nose and looked at the other girl. "I know, it's the oddest thing. My oldest brothers and I think it has something to do with Dad's line, because we look like that line. All the other boys, and mum, burn to a crisp." she sighed and settled back against Draco. "Bill, Charlie, and I all tan."

Blaise transfigured two of the lounge chairs into one enormous one like Draco and Ginevra's and he and Pansy settled themselves in. "So," he commented. "Just how many brother's do you have? Besides Weasel that is?"

Ginevra shot a mock glare his way. "Six including Ron. And don't refer to my brother as Weasel."

"Why ever not?" Draco asked from beside her. "We normally call him The Wondrous Slug Slinger."

"So, we normally call you The Amazing Bouncing Ferret. They at least have the decency to refer to you by your last name at times." Ginevra replied nonchalantly as she examined her nails. Draco sat up beside her.

"You call me what?!" he asked incredulously. Blaise and Pansy stifled their snickers with coughs. It would not be a good thing to piss off Draco with giggling right now.

Ginevra smirked at him and repeated herself. "The Amazing Bouncing Ferret. You know, from third year when Moody turned you into a Ferret and made you bounce all over the courtyard. _Well_, the name stuck. My brothers and Harry have been calling you that behind your back ever since."

Draco sat in shock. Had he really just heard his girlfriend correctly?!

"Of course, now that I know your _other_ nickname, that one just sounds so much more…oh what's the word…-"

"You wouldn't dare." He whispered, cutting her off. She glanced away for a moment.

"Narcissa?"

"Yes dear?"

"Is the water safe to swim in?"

"Of course dear."

"Thanks"

Ginevra turned back to her boyfriend. "Oh, yes. I. Would. _Auggie!_"

Draco launched himself at his girlfriend, but she was already gone, sprinting across the deck. Draco took off after her. Damn! Had he not realized how fast she was? Ginevra kept just out of his reach. He chased her across the deck, and down the stairs to where there was a platform guests could jump off of. How the hell did she know where she was going? She stopped at the edge of the platform and smirked at him.

"Time to get wet, lover boy!" she laughed as Draco tried to push her in. "If I go down, you're going down with me!" she stated as they grappled with one another.

"I think not! Do you know what salt water does to my hair?!" Draco tried again to get his girlfriend in the water.

"Oh-ho-ho!! So he's vain! I've found the weakness! And I so think you are!!" Ginevra swept her foot behind Draco's legs and they both fell into the water, Ginevra with a laugh and Draco with a yelp of surprise.

Draco drug himself sputtering to the surface. He gathered air gratefully into his lungs and looked around trying to see where Ginevra was. A giggle alerted him back to the boat. And there she sat cross legged and grinning.

"How the bloody hell did you make it back there so fast?" he asked as he tread water and shoved his sodden hair out of his eyes.

"My parents used to make us all take swimming lessons. I have a multitude of blue ribbons in the breast stroke, butterfly, freestyle, and diving. Oh, and did I mention I set speed records for the team I swam for?" The smile on her face was by far the best shit-eating grin he'd ever seen.

"You mean to tell me you're a champion competitive swimmer?" He swam up to the boat.

"Yep." She replied as she helped him up. "And your breast stroke is horrible!" she kissed him soundly to take the sting out of her words.

"Always was," Blaise commented from behind them. He joined them on the edge of the platform. "He's better at diving. The actual swimming part is just too much for his vain little brain to wrap around."

Draco cuffed his best friend on the back of the head sending him flying into the ocean. "Serves him right. He's just sore because I _am_ the better diver, stupid bugger wouldn't jump from a high dive if his life was in danger."

"Draco! That was horrid!" Ginevra mockingly rebuked him, giving him a playful slap to the arm.

Blaise surfaced some few feet away slinging his hair out of his face. "Sore loser" he muttered loud enough for the two to hear him. Ginevra grinned and Draco scowled at him.

"Show off" Draco replied.

"Damn straight" Blaise retorted before swimming back to the boat. He pulled himself up and sat next to his best friend.

"See, Blaise has a lovely breast stroke!" Ginevra commented giving her boyfriend a smirk.

"No double teaming, _s'il vous plaît._" Draco muttered. Blaise clapped him on the back.

"Aw, come on mate, we're just having a go at you."

Ginevra kissed his cheek. "Really Draco, we were only joking."

"Oh come on you two, you know how easily Draco's pride is wounded." Pansy's voice came from behind them. They all turned to look at her. Despite her words her face was a mask of passivity. "I was sent to inform you that Angelina has made an appearance, and that Ravenclaw boyfriend of hers is in tow."

"What the hell did she bring the Ravenclaw here for?" Draco asked standing. He held out his hand and helped Ginevra to her feet.

"I've no idea. I'm simply the messenger. Though, she did seem to be a bit frazzled by something." Pansy replied linking her arm with Blaise's proffered one.

"Well, let's find out shall we." Draco laced his fingers with Ginevra's and all four of them made their way back towards the main deck.

The sight they happened upon was one such as not many had encountered before. The boy they all assumed was the Ravenclaw Boyfriend was standing on the deck in his school robs with his arms wrapped about him as if he were cold, though the others were sweating even in their beachwear in the October heat of the Mediterranean. Angelina was flitting nervously around the table picking up things and arranging things differently, though that was not so much out of place. Whenever she was stressed or confused or worried she had a tendency to arrange and clean things. Draco had happened upon her doing it more than once. But what worried him the most is that she would not look at Antony. Normally when Antony was around Angelina was flitting around him.

"Angelina" Draco voiced letting go of Ginevra's hand and stepping forward.

Angelina turned to look at him and bowed. And not just a quick bob of the head but an actual curtsy, one as though she would give him in a much more formal reception.

Draco was, needless to say, at a loss for words. None of the Slytherins bowed to him, not unless they'd done something terribly wrong and feared his wrath.

"What have you done Angelina?" Pansy asked, thinking the same thing as Draco. She knew something had to have happened, either intentionally or not.

The Ravenclaw boy, Cameron, was looking warily from his girlfriend to the head boy. Angelina straightened, though kept her head down, pointedly not making eye contact with Draco.

"I have come to beg your forgiveness Lord Malfoy, and ask that my boyfriend be allowed to make a vow with you." Angelina stated in a perfectly clear voice.

Draco straightened himself up to his full 6'5 inches, schooling his face into a mask of stoic perfection. Though, that was all it was, a mask. None of his close friends addressed him as Lord Malfoy, none of them. She was coming to him now as an underling, someone lower than himself. Fear coursed through him. What could have happened for this to come about?

"Explain"

Angelina was silent for a moment and Draco saw the slight shake in her shoulders. He knew in an instant that she was hiding her tears from him. What could have happened that reduced Angelina DeLioncourt to tears? His fears escalated even further. But when words were spoken, it was not her who spoke them.

"Please, sir, don't take this out on Angie. This is my doing." Cameron stated boldly as he wrapped an arm protectively around his girlfriend. "Last night, in her haste, Angelina muttered something barely audible. The only reason I caught it was because I have incredibly sharp hearing. I heard her mentioning something about you. I took it of my own accord to investigate." He removed his arm from around her and reached into his bag only to pull out a leather bound tome. Draco looked at the thing with something akin to horror flickering in his eyes. Cameron opened the book to a certain page and stepped forward. "Please remember, sir, that I investigated under no ones admonition but my own."

Draco stepped forward until he was level with Cameron. He did not want to look down at that book. He had a feeling he knew what would be written on those pages. But, he gathered his wits and cast his gaze down. His worst fears were confirmed. There before him, on those old magical pages, was his son's name and birthday. He forced his gaze away from the page and back to the other boy. He gave him an ice laced glare.

"How did you come across this book?" he asked, his voice laced with the same ice his eyes held.

"In the restricted section. No one else would think to look there. The only reason I did is because I am an aid to Madam Pince and have unrestricted access to tomes such as these. I took the book to ensure your secrecy. If you want I will have Madame Pince remove the book from the library and placed elsewhere until such a suitable time to where it can be replaced with its kindred." Cameron spoke with a formality that no one had expected from him, not even his girlfriend. "And it was my suggestion that Angelina bring me here. I am fully prepared to take an Unbreakable Vow that my silence will be guaranteed."

"And after you found the book?"

"I went straight to Angelina. I spoke to no one and no one spoke to me. I spoke with her privately about this matter and we decided to come to you. As I said before. It was my idea and I am fully prepared to taken an Unbreakable."

"No one heard you?"

"No one. If someone did neither of us meant for it to be heard. I tried to assure the utmost privacy for our conversation."

"And you will state this under the Unbreakable you will take?"

"Of course."

Ginevra could no longer help herself. She walked up behind Draco and wrapped her arms around him offering comfort in his time of distress. She was equally worried about this whole matter. Someone had finally found out about Antony. Draco's greatest fears had come to life, and for that matter hers as well. She had had an easy time of keeping Antony a secret, her maternal instincts coming out had taken care of that quite well. And, even though Cameron swore no one had heard she couldn't help but feel as though somehow, someway, even if they hadn't realized it, someone had heard. She prayed to all that was holy that it wasn't so.

Draco took the comfort offered him by Ginevra with a gratitude he rarely let show. She had this amazing ability to calm him when he was angry, arouse him when he was lethargic, and to comfort him when he was distressed. He didn't know how he'd gone a whole 17 years of life without her touch. He placed his hands on top of hers and looked at the two standing opposite him.

"Alright Cameron, what say you and I go and make that vow?" Draco suggested. The boy nodded from where he stood next to his girlfriend.

Draco shifted so that he and Ginevra were hugging. He kissed the top of her head. "No worries, love. We'll have this all sorted out and no one will be any the wiser." He felt her nod against his chest. He kissed the top of her curls yet again and reluctantly released her. Turning to Cameron, he motioned down to one of the lower decks. The boy gave a nod and followed his Head Boy.

Ginevra stood there for a moment before going over to where Narcissa sat cradling Antony. Without any words spoken the older woman proffered the baby and Ginevra slipped the child into her arms.

Ginevra walked away to where there was a short flight of stairs leading up to the top most privacy deck. It wasn't complete privacy but it would suit for what she wanted. She chose one of the covered lounge chairs and sat beneath it cradling Antony carefully before finally letting her tears fall.

She knew it was stupid to cry, but she simply could not help herself. Someone had found out about Antony. From this point on he was no longer a secret kept by those closest to his father. He was no longer her secret. And there was the overwhelming sense that somehow someone would find out and try and take Antony away. Ginevra didn't know what she would do if that were to happen. Antony was no longer just her charge. He was her son. She didn't care that she hadn't carried and given birth to him. She was the one who quieted him when he cried, who rocked him to sleep, who danced with him to make him laugh, who fed him when he was hungry. She was his mother and she would be damned before she let anyone take him away!

She cried all the harder when she felt Antony's small hand light on her cheek and inadvertently wipe away a tear. She looked down at him and found him smiling as if to say _No one will take me away silly._ There was no way she could stop the tears now. She clutched him to her chest and cried, over him, over their predicament, and over the future that was so uncertain for her and all of them right now.

And that was how Draco found her. Her tears wouldn't stop. Instead they came harder when his strong arms wrapped around her.

"Shhh, love, what's wrong?" he asked in a quiet, soothing manner. One of his hands was placed on Antony's head and the other was placed on hers.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" she whimpered as she leaned against his shoulder.

"Hush now, there's no need to be sorry." He kissed her temple and moved his hand from her head to her shoulder, effectively hugging both her and his son.

"I d-don't know w-what came o-over me!" she hiccupped. She had never been a pretty crier. Her face got all blotchy and her eyes got bloodshot. And she had the worst habit of stumbling over her words like hiccups when she was so distraught. Draco's other hand moved from his son's head to her face and he began wiping away the tears that were still flowing freely down her slightly tanned cheeks.

"Can you at least tell me what's gotten you so riled up?" he whispered, his hands still working to remove the tears.

"It's s-silly!" she replied with a sniffle.

"I doubt it's silly if it's worth you crying over." Draco tucked a few wayward strands of hair behind her ears and kissed her cheek. "Come on now, tell me what's wrong."

"I-it was just the th-thought of s-someone finding o-out. I g-got a l-little overwhelmed." the last word came out with a tremendous hitch of her breath. Draco could tell she was tying desperately to reign in her breathing.

"Come now, just take some deep slow breaths." he ordered softly. "Here, let me take Antony back to Mother. And we can talk, okay?"

For a moment he didn't know if she would comply. She hugged Antony close to her chest and kissed him on the forehead. "Okay." she whispered before offering the baby to him.

Draco took his son from his girlfriend's arms. He kissed the top of her head one last time before heading back down to the lower deck. Everything was fine now. Cameron had taken the vow in earnest and repeated his statement under that very vow. Nothing had happened and Draco knew he was telling the truth. But he could see where Ginevra was coming from. He had realized some weeks ago that Antony was not just her charge, but her son, and the baby thought of her in the same manner. And she had proven it dually from then on, and since their relationship had started her attachment had increased. At first he thought he should be worried that he should feel something about it, but in the end decided he simply did not care. He was perfectly happy with allowing her to be a mother to Antony. One day, he thought, he would do it in truth. He knew the thought of someone knowing about Antony would hurt her. But worse still was the thought of someone finding out not only about Antony, but about their relationship as well. So far they had gotten lucky. Her brother and Potter had thought nothing of the lies she had been feeding them as to where she'd been disappearing off to. But if word got out about Antony, Potter and Granger, at least, were smart enough to start questioning Ginevra. He could only hope and pray none of it came to that.

"Draco is everything alright?" his mother's melodious voice broke through his thoughts and when he looked at her she gave him a worried glance. It was not like her son to be so out of it.

"Yes, Mother, everything's fine. Ginevra's just a little upset. I'm going to go talk with her." He handed the baby off to his mother.

"Alright." Narcissa replied, taking her grandson.

Draco nodded and strode back to the upper deck. He found Ginevra in the same spot though she had considerably straightened herself out. Her face was still blotchy and there were tears drying on her cheeks, but, he noticed, her breathing had evened out and hopefully he would have an easier time in talking to her.

Ginevra noticed his approach and scooted over so that he could sit with her. Draco took the proffered seat and wrapped his arms around her.

"So, want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked kissing her cheek.

She leaned her head against his and sighed. "It was just the whole thing with Cameron. I got a little overwhelmed with the whole situation."

"It's done now, love. You don't have to worry about a thing. He restated everything under the Vow and nothing happened. He was telling the truth." Draco reassured her.

"I know, and I had no doubt, it's just I can't shake the feeling that, what if, someone had over heard them." she sighed. "I don't know what I would do if something happened that threatened Antony's safety."

"Neither do I, love, neither do I." He turned her face towards his and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I don't want you worrying about it too much." He whispered against her lips. "Whatever happens will happen and we'll deal with it as it comes."

She nodded against his lips and kissed him again. Draco ran his tongue lightly across her lips begging for entrance he knew would not be denied. What he needed right now was a distraction, something to take his mind off of the situation they had just meandered through. And here he was with his girlfriend. What better way was there to take his mind off of things than to take part of the bounty before him? Ginevra's lips parted and his tongue slipped inside caressing each and every inch of her mouth with the utmost devotion.

Ginevra's thoughts flew to the back of her mind as she slid her hands up the hard planes of Draco's abdomen. She thanked every god she could think of he hadn't put on a shirt after their little escapade into the sea. She traced her nails lightly over his chest, digging in where she knew he was most sensitive. He always knew the best way to take her mind off of things, and after last nights performance she was all too ready for an encore. And, Draco's erection prodding her in the hip did nothing to allay her needs, in fact, if anything, it encouraged her even more.

"Gin" he whispered as her fingers traced along the top of his swim trunks. Thoughts of last night flooded his brain and his erection throbbed almost painfully. "Please"

Ginevra kissed him hard, thrusting her tongue into his mouth to silence him. Merlin, had it always felt this good to kiss him? Her hand inched under the elastic band of his trunks and caressed the tip of him. She smirked when he shuddered against her. Last night he was the one who had kept her in torment, and today, it was her turn.

"Gods…" Draco moaned. He thrust his hips up so that her hand was encompassing more of him. He nearly came undone when her hand finally wrapped around him and began a slow caress.

His hand slid under the cloth of her bikini top and he massaged the firm flesh beneath, goading her nipples into tight peaks. Satisfaction coursed through him when she moaned low in her throat.

Ginevra allowed her hand to wonder away from his member and down to massage the soft flesh between his legs, rolling each testicle expertly in her hands. She was rewarded by Draco grinding his hips against hers. She reveled in the thought that with just a flick of her wrist and a twist of her hips he could be inside her. And so, she did just that. With her wrist she forced his shorts down below his member freeing him as was her intention.

Draco groaned as his erection sprang free of its confines. And he groaned yet again as Ginevra forced her hips against his erection. Her demand was clear, and who was he to refute it? He removed his hand from where it was occupied with her breast and trailed his fingers down her skin, making her shiver as he went, before stopping at the bottoms of her bikini. His fingers roved over the fabric until his hand was cupping the sensitive area between her legs. He pushed the fabric to the side and slipped a finger in her giving her only the slightest taste of what he really wanted to do. He was pleasantly rewarded when she forced her lips against his to stifle a moan.

Ginevra maneuvered herself against Draco's body throwing one leg haphazardly over his waist giving him a better vantage point. With a little maneuvering Draco removed his finger and replaced it with a considerably larger part of his anatomy. Though he was trying to control his own breath he was pleased to hear his girlfriend's come out in a wavering sigh.

With careful thrusts, due to their awkward position, and smothered noises, so as not to bring attention to themselves, Draco brought them both to climax. Ginevra didn't know if it was the position or the thought that someone could happen upon them at any moment, but that had been one of the most astounding orgasms of her life. Now, some moments later, her body was still quivering with the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Draco shifted and slipped out of her tucking himself back into his swim trunks. Taking a care for her, he readjusted her bottoms and top before cuddling her closer against his body. For a while they simply laid there like that and Draco couldn't help but think that he would give anything to wake up beside her like this every morning, just as he had this morning, of course, without his mother glaring at him from the end of the bed.

"We should probably be getting back. They're sure to wonder if we've fallen overboard." Ginevra mumbled.

"They can wonder a while longer." Draco replied hugging her closer.

"Yes, but you're not just going to leave Antony with your mother, that's rude. He's your son." she scolded him lightly.

"Dearest, that's why mother's here. She wanted to stay and watch Antony." he stated. He really did not want to move from his spot just yet. He rather enjoyed having his redheaded vixen curled up against him.

"Well, fine, I'm going to be selfish. I want to be with Antony. You should introduce him to this type of surrounding anyways." she admonished.

Draco sighed and sat up, taking his girlfriend with him. "I suppose you _are_ right."

Ginevra gave him a cheeky grin. "Damn straight I am. And don't you forget it."

Draco gave her his trademark smirk and stood pulling Ginevra up with him. The two padded back towards the lower deck wrapped around each other and trying to out do one another with cheekiness and snarkiness.

"Took your sweet precious time didn't you?" Blaise remarked upon their return, using Draco's own words against him.

"Oh, you know mate, Ginevra and I had some _business_ to attend to." Draco retorted and Ginevra gave Blaise the same cheeky grin she'd given Draco.

"Exactly, _business_."

((-))

Ginny mused through her day as she made her way back to the common rooms of Gryffindor Tower. Heat flooded her face in a wonderful way as she remembered the incredible way Draco had driven her to distraction. It had, of course, been just what she needed.

She readjusted her bag for the thousandth time since setting off from the dungeons. While she had tanned she had also acquired a rather painful sunburn. Right at this moment she was very much looking forward to taking a nice hot shower and slipping into bed to sleep until Merlin only knew when. She mumbled the password and went through the entrance into the common rooms only to be met by a buzz of activity. It would seem there was a party going on.

"GIN!" Lauren yelled gaily over the din of the music and chatter.

Ginny glanced up only to find Lauren stumbling towards her. Wait…Lauren…stumbling?

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ginny inquired when her friend got closer. "Are you…are you drunk?"

Lauren giggled. And it was then that Ginny remembered. Today was Halloween! There was always a party in Gryffindor tower on All Hallows Eve.

"Drunk as a skunk!" Lauren laughed latching herself to Ginny's side.

"Eh, you sure smell it." The smell of vodka was practically oozing out of Lauren's pores and Ginny had to force herself to keep her face from scrunching up in distaste. It was that she didn't like to drink, but when you've had so much to drink the smell is oozing out of you, that's going a little overboard.

"What was that?" Lauren asked slurring her words slightly.

"Oh, nothing" Ginny lied.

"Well, c'mon mate! Have a drink!" Lauren tried to shove the drink she was currently holding into Ginny's hand.

"Eh, no thanks Lauren. I think I'll go ahead and go to bed." Ginny refused politely.

"Aw, c'mon Gin! Have a drink. You can't never not drink on Halloween!" Lauren insisted.

"Now I know your drunk, you're using double negatives." Normally Lauren's speech was immaculate, even going so far as to correct others on their grammar.

Lauren giggled in reply. Ginny took a look around the room. Couple were dancing brazenly in one section of the room while the other section was filled with couples snogging happily in drunken delight. Ginny laughed aloud when she spotted Ron and Hermione just layers of clothes away from shagging right there on one of the couches.

"On second thought I think I will have that drink." Ginny took the cup Lauren had offered her and drained it, fighting back a gag as what she assumed to be a Screwdriver -though there was barely enough orange juice in the concoction to be considered so- rushed its way down her throat. She felt the burn of it on her empty stomach and let out a whoop to keep herself from being revisited by what little was left of the dinner she'd had previously.

"There we go!" Lauren laughed as she drunkenly levitated two more glasses from the table set up at the end of the room. She handed one to Ginny. "Drink up sweetheart!" she encouraged.

At first the thought of drinking had sounded horrible to her, but now that she had one in her what point was there in stopping. This way she would actually be able to get some sleep without thinking about Draco. Besides, she'd had a rough day. She deserved a bit of fun, not that she hadn't had it aplenty aboard the yacht.

It was with that thought that Ginny tossed back her second highball glass of Screwdriver.

"GIN!" Harry called drunkenly. Ginny turned to where he, Seamus, Dean, and Colin were sitting at a table. "COME PLAY KNUTS WITH US!"

It wasn't everyday Harry Potter got drunk. He normally couldn't afford to, but tonight was Halloween, even he was entitled to let loose. Ginny linked her arm with Lauren and they sauntered over to where the boys were sitting. Ginny drug up a chair and plopped down next to Colin.

"'Ello duckie! Where were you earlier this evening?" Colin greeted.

"Library!" Ginny lied quickly and enthusiastically.

"Why ever for?" Dean asked with a look of horror on his face.

"Because it's none of your business!" She replied. "Now, Harry said something about Knuts!" she easily diverted the unwanted attention of where she had previously been. She knew the game of quarters quite well. Harry had taught her how to play last Halloween. The whole object of the game was to get a knut to bounce into an empty shot glass. If you managed to get the knut into the shot glass everyone around you had to take a shot, if you missed you had to take everyone else's shot. On nights like these there was quite a lot of intentional missing.

And so the six of them settled in and played _several_ rounds of Knuts. By the time they were done they were so drunk they could barley speak coherently. At one point in the evening Lavender Brown had stood up and announced something, but the six were too involved in their drinking game to really give a shit. And so did everyone else. She was yelled at and told to shut up as she had so rudely interrupted many drinking games and snogging sessions. If anyone had heard what she was announcing they didn't really give a damn and all returned to their previous engagements.

"I needta gota bed…" Ginny slurred helplessly as she leaned on Colin who was leaning on her just as much.

"Me too" Colin mumbled drunkenly. He swung his wrist up on the table and tried to focus on his watch. "Whattimeisit?" he asked in a jumble of words.

Ginny drunkenly grabbed his arm and focused on the hands of the wrist watch. "Damn Col, why couldn't you have one of those eclectronic watches?" She finally managed to get her eyes to focus for a moment and read the time. "Fuck! It's nearly 4 a.m.! I really needta gota bed!"

Lauren opened her eyes from where her head was resting on Harry's shoulder. "'S 4 intha morning?"

"Nearly" Ginny stood and stretched lazily. "C'mon Lauren, let's gota bed."

"M'kay" she muttered sitting up slowly. She put a hand to her head and groaned. "Think I had a little much."

Ginny's own head felt like her brain was trying to burst out of her skull. "Yeah…bed"

Leaning on each other for support, Ginny and Lauren managed to make their way up the stairs and into their dorm room. Lauren immediately headed for the bathroom and began retching violently. Ginny wanted in all truth to go and help her friend, but her feet just wouldn't move. She managed to stumble over to her bed, remove her robes, shoes, and clothes, and throw back the covers before falling bonelessly onto her bed.

"Oblivion here I come."

Little did she know how much she would beg for oblivion in the coming weeks.

((-))

Well, there ya go. And I'll have you all know that this is by far the longest chapter of any story I've ever posted! 11 freakin pages in Microsoft Works! I'm super happy with this chapter. And don't worry things are going to play out in time! No worries on that front I swear it!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hehe…I actually had a TON of fun writing this chapter. My muses love me again! And I have some super great ideas for where I want this story to go. And at the rate I'm going you may even see a sequel!!!!

But, that is for another day and another time. Oh and btw…I love the fact that I'm getting so many Author Alerts and Story Alerts, they warm my heart to no end!!! BUT…I would loooooove to have your reviews much much more! As a writer those tend to give me more inspiration than getting alerts for A.A.'s and S.A.'s. But, oh well. Do what you will, I'll love you none the less!

Please don't forget to leave me your wonderful, fabulous, marvelous reviews!

Arigato

Ja'ne- Ami!!!!


	14. Chapter 14: Hangovers and Revelations

Well, here it is. I know it's been a long time coming. Forgive me please. I've had so much to do. Check out my homepage, it's my LJ, updates there. And DO NOT forget to read the A/N at the bottom of the page! Love you bunches and away we go…

((-))

I Am

Chapter 14: Hangovers and Revelations

Something prodded her in the back. She refused to move and give up her comfortable oasis under the covers. Something prodded her back again this time a little harder.

"Ow" she mumbled. The light slipping through the curtains around her bed was doing nothing for the throbbing mass her brain had assimilated itself into.

"Ginevra, wake up"

That sounded an awful lot like Draco's voice. But it couldn't be, she was in her bed in her tower. She rolled her head in the other direction and cracked open an eye. Sure enough Draco was standing there with Blaise and Pansy, each looking pristine in their school robes. Draco was staring down at her with a questioning gaze, Blaise and Pansy had similar gazes trained on her.

"Bloody hell" Ginny pushed her face back into the pillow willing them to disappear and come back when she'd had more sleep.

"Ginevra, get up"

"Don't want to!" she grumbled pulling the covers over her head. She loved her boyfriend, but why the hell was he here and didn't he know she'd had a rough night?!

Draco smirked at his girlfriend's back before flinging the covers off of her and pouncing. Ginny shrieked high and loud as he landed on top of her. "ACK! Bloody hell Draco get off!" she squeaked, not at all pleased with his actions. She was not a morning person and this was the worst way to wake her. All of the sudden her stomach roiled and she clamped a hand over her mouth. With all her might she shoved Draco off of her and bolted to the bathroom.

As she said her prayers to the porcelain gods she felt Draco's hand slid up and down her bare back as he cooed mundane things in her ear. His other hand grabbed a hold of her hair and he brushed it gently from her face.

"What's wrong with her?" she heard Pansy ask from the doorway, concern etching her voice.

"Don't know." Draco replied. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Gin, love, what's wrong?" He was beginning to get concerned with the fact that she had yet to cease emptying her stomach contents. The day he'd come across her the first time she'd been throwing her guts up due to a stomach flue. Gods only knew what he would do if that were the case now.

"Halloween Party" she managed to grunt out before yet another bought of nausea claimed her.

"Ah" Draco sighed. "Blaise grab a damp cloth would you?"

Blaise, in a moment of sincerity and empathy, obeyed. He had been on the receiving end of a hang over like this more times than he could remember. They weren't fun and they made one feel bloody horrible. He grabbed a washcloth and wet it in the sink before ringing it out and passing it to Draco.

Draco took the dampened cloth and pressed it to the back of his girlfriend's neck. She shivered when the cool fabric touched her skin, but it did nothing to appease her stomach. She retched violently one more time before slinking back against Draco.

"Sorry" she mumbled. Draco handed her the washcloth and wrapped his arms around her.

Ginny wiped her face off. The fact that she was clad in only her underwear didn't bother her in the least. They had all seen her yesterday in her bikini, it had covered far less than the underwear she had on presently. But there was still the nagging question of, just how did Draco, Blaise, and Pansy all come to be standing in her dorm room without anyone throwing a fit.

"How the hell did you lot get in here without an all out war?" she asked, voicing her thoughts. She held perfectly still and willed her stomach to quit churning.

"We have our own ways" Draco mumbled.

Ginny turned to look at Blaise. He swept his cloak aside to reveal a shimmering piece of fabric. "I didn't know you had an invisibility cloak." she stated.

"I don't. You do. You left this last night." Blaise replied. Ginny had the grace to look sheepish.

"I guess I thought I didn't need it. Thanks for returning it." she muttered. Harry would kill her if she'd lost the cloak. And he'd kill her even worse if he knew what she was actually using it for. She'd told him it was to help catch unsuspecting underclassmen on her rare Prefects rounds. Draco, being Head Boy, had charge over Prefects rounds and had felt the need to rearrange her rounds schedule. It was a blessing in most ways. She much rather liked spending the time she was supposed to have rounds with Antony.

"Be more careful next time" Blaise stated. "I'll go and put this in your bag for you." He exited the room quickly and returned in a matter of seconds.

Behind her Draco shifted. "Gods woman! What the hell did you have to drink last night?" he sounded amazed that she wasn't still drunk right now. Though in all honesty, Ginny didn't know why she still wasn't. She'd had enough alcohol last night to where she should be drunk for days.

"Shall I recount the evening for you?" she asked as she struggled to stand. She did finally manage and was quite proud of herself for managing to do so and not lose what little contents were left in her stomach. "First there was the screwdrivers Lauren made me drink. Then there was the fire whiskey Harry, Lauren, Seamus, Dean, Colin and I played Knuts with."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Blaise remarked. "But the question is how much did you have?"

Ginny managed a weak smirk in his direction. "There were two highball glasses of Screwdrivers and I have no clue as to how much fire whiskey I consumed. Though we played that damn game from around midnight to 4 this morning. So take into account that there were six of us and way too many intentional misses and I suppose you'll get your answer." She padded over to one of the shower stalls and turned the water on letting it warm up.

"Now, all of you get out. I need a shower." she ordered.

"We can't." Blaise replied.

"Why ever not?" she queried.

"Because, what if one of your roommates decides to wonder back in? We got lucky when no one was up here when we came to wake you." Draco answered for them. He was sitting on the toilet she had just vacated, though he'd _Scourgified_ it to proper sanitation.

"Don't you stand the same risk waiting about in here?" She arched her eyebrows and gave them a knowing look. "Take the cloak and get out of here. I'll be down to the dungeons soon." Her tone of voice brokered no room for argument. So, the three of them went back out into the dorm room grabbed the cloak and left without so much as a good bye.

Ginny was finally able to get out of the underwear she'd slept in. Truth be told, she'd have been perfectly content to just go back to bed and leave them waiting, but her shower was already running and the thought of the hot water relaxing her tense muscles was about as good as anything she could think of. She ducked into the shower stall and sighed as the pounding water worked the magic she'd intended on her aching body. She snorted to herself and made a mental note to never sleep like a pretzel again. Her back bloody well hurt!

((-))

Lauren sauntered in just as Ginny was putting on her underwear.

"So, you've finally surfaced." Lauren laughed. She plopped herself on her friend's bed and held up the top Ginny was obviously considering wearing. "It's about time. I've been up for nearly two hours and I was far beyond as smashed as you were."

"Be that as it may" Ginny replied pulling on a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, her favorites, the ones that hid what Lauren so affectionately called her "baby love handles". Apparently they weren't deemed worthy enough to be full blown love handles. "I suppose I don't have the tolerance you do."

"I suppose so. Molly asked after you by the way."

Ginny's jubilant mood went out the window. In the past two weeks she'd barely seen her friends. Molly especially. Lauren she could see whenever she came back to the dorm room, but Molly was in a completely different house, and besides classes she rarely got to see her friend. "I suppose she's pissed?" she asked hesitantly.

Lauren shrugged. "Not really. I think she just misses you is all. I mean you have been out with Draco a lot."

"Yeah I suppose I-" Lauren's words registered with Ginny. "What the-?! How the hell did you…?! I mean…"

Lauren laughed. "Calm down Gins. I haven't told a soul. And I won't I swear it. And if you're wondering how I found out, you talk an awful lot in your sleep."

Ginny plopped down on the floor, the shirt she was about to put on discarded in her nerveless fingers. If she'd been talking in her sleep about Draco then had she been talking about Antony as well? Ginny raised her eyes hesitantly and searched out her friend. "What all did I say?" she asked dreading the answer, though trying to keep her tone nonchalant.

"You just kept mumbling about how fantastic he was. How good in bed he was, how sweet he was, things like that." Lauren studied her friend's face and watched the play of emotions over it. It might have just been her imagination, but she could almost look relieved.

"That's it? Just things about Draco?"

"Yep."

"Hah! Good thing I didn't go about revealing his weak spots!" Ginny giggled, covering where the conversation would have gotten sticky. At least she could be honest with someone about the man she was dating. Lauren giggled as well and drug Ginny up on the bed.

"So spill! You and Draco Malfoy?! Who would have thought? How long?" Lauren drilled her question after question and Ginny answered her truthfully. It confirmed Ginny's belief that Lauren knew nothing about Antony, and therefore that that little tid bit of information had not leaked from her unbridled mouth.

Despite her little interview, in her head, Ginny spouted off prayer after prayer of thanksgiving to any and every deity she could think of.

((-))

"So, I'll meet you out by the lake, yeah?" Ginny asked as she and Lauren parted ways at the entrance hall.

"Yeah. See you in 20?" Lauren replied, shrugging on her cloak.

"Yep. Break it to Molly gently. Likely she'll drill me worse than you did." Ginny stated with a smile. She turned and stared down towards the dungeons. She was extremely thankful that almost everybody was out on the grounds enjoying the beautiful sunshine. She could get in and out of Draco's room without a hitch. She passed the main door into the Slytherin common rooms and traveled on to the second door.

Ginny nodded cordially at the portrait of Zeus and whispered the password. "Antonius Marquel"

The door swung inward and she entered. "Where's Draco?" she asked upon finding Blaise and Pansy curled up on the couch listening to a Quidditch match.

"Bedroom with Antony." Blaise replied shortly, too engrossed in the game to give a better reply.

Ginny shrugged and tossed her cloak over the back of a chair before continuing on to Draco's bedroom. She cracked open the door intent on going in, but stopped short to lean against the door frame and watch the scene before her.

Draco was hunched over the changing table making faces at Antony, who was trying to roll away from his father's deft hands. "Here now, you. Don't you roll away from me." Draco chuckled as he rolled Antony back over. The baby laughed as Draco's hands found a ticklish spot.

"C'mon bud, let Daddy get you changed. Mummy Gin will be here soon. We need to have you looking all nice and spiffed up so she'll agree to dinner with Daddy tonight." Draco cooed.

Ginny's heart expanded exponentially. "Mummy Gin"…she forced down the tears that threatened to bubble up and out of her eyes. "You know you don't have to spiff up your son to get me to agree." she said as she walked into the room, shutting the door behind her.

Draco spun around at the sound of her voice and grinned. "Hello, love. Just finishing this up." He deftly finished up snapping the buttons of Antony's onsie before folding up the diaper and tossing it into the waste bin. Ginny was picking up Antony before Draco even turned around. She gave him a cheeky grin before going over to the bed and laying Antony down in the middle. She crawled up beside him and laughed as he rolled over from back to stomach. He hadn't been doing it for too long now. Only about a week. But, he was already using it to his advantage in trying to roll away while his diaper was changed.

Ginny felt Draco crawl on the bed behind her and he wrapped his arms around her. "So, how about that dinner?" He whispered, his breath tickling pleasantly along the sensitive skin of her neck.

Ginny sighed and leaned back into her boyfriend. "Sounds wonderful. I'll be here at seven, shall I?"

"Why not just stay until then?" Draco's lips whispered along her skin. It was all she could do to hold back the moan that threatened to escape, but she couldn't hold off the shiver. "We could send the baby off with one of the Watchers, and then…we could…pass the time accordingly."

"I can't…" Ginny had to force the words from her mouth. Draco's lips on her skin and his fingers sliding slowly across her stomach were nearly too much to bear.

"Why not?" It would have sounded like he was whining were it not for his mouth nibbling lightly on her earlobe.

"Because…" she paused as his tongue flicked over a sensitive spot. "I have promises to keep." She literally had to force herself to sit up. Looking at Antony grinning up at her helped her to think. "I promised Lauren and Molly we'd spend some time together. I can't abandon my friends."

Draco sighed and rolled flat on his back. "Okay."

Ginny leaned down and kissed him, starting softly with just a press of her lips until it deepened into a promise of things to come. "Don't say it like that. I'll be back later. It's Sunday, why don't you take Antony to see your mum?" she suggested.

"She just saw him yesterday." Draco muttered.

"After not seeing him for a good long while." Ginny replied. Draco sighed yet again and sat up, scooping Antony in his arms as he did.

"Alright, I'll take him to see Mother. But, I'll be back around 5. You can come early if you'd like…"

Ginny laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips before pressing her lips to Antony's forehead. "I'll try my hardest." she said. She pressed her lips against his one last time before heading off to the grounds.

((-))

"Ginny and Malfoy?!" Molly whispered fervently. Lauren nodded. "But I though…the whole Weasley/ Malfoy hatred thing…what the hell?!"

Lauren tried not to smile. Molly was taking this exactly as she had. Worried, a little, but otherwise glad her friend was finally happy. "I suppose it was the old Romeo and Juliet appeal that got them. You know…two houses…born of hatred…star crossed lovers…that whole nine yards.

"Oh! Here she comes. Now remember don't go bombarding her! She seemed a bit overwhelmed earlier, and she probably a still a little hung over." Lauren cautioned. But Molly was already on her feet bounding over to where Ginny was making her way towards them. From where she sat Lauren could see Molly whispering quickly to Ginny, and saw Ginny's answering smile. The two made their way over to where Lauren was sitting cross-legged on a large Gryffindor throw, plopping down on either side of her.

"Thanks for breaking it to her gently." Ginny stated with sarcasm.

"Yes, well, I felt it needed to be aired out. Dirty Laundry such as that always needs to be aired." Lauren replied with equal sarcasm.

Ginny cracked a smile and laughed. The other two joined in. Finally as the laughter stopped Molly pulled three butterbeer's from her cloak. "Here we are. Still cold."

Lauren and Ginny grabbed theirs gratefully and gulped them down so that they were both half way empty.

"Well, Lauren's told me the gist of it all. I want to know the rest." Molly stated.

((-))

Draco patted the soot off of both he and Antony as he stepped into the entry parlor in his family home. Daniella appeared not a second later waving her wand and cleaning them both.

"What're you doing here?" She asked with true curiosity. He wasn't supposed to be home until Christmas, or at lest that's what she led herself to believe.

"Ah…I thought Mother would want to see Antony." Draco stated.

Daniella nodded and smiled. "I believe your mother's in the Solarium. You know how she loves to take her midday meal there." She took the baby bag off of Draco's shoulder and slung it over her own. "Honestly, I don't know why you brought this. We have everything here."

Draco followed her out of the entry parlor. "I know, but I felt I should get in the habit. There's going to be plenty of times when I have to take him out with a bag. Thought I should pack one." He answered, shifting his son into a more comfortable position carefully so as not to wake him.

"Well, I suppose you're right. You _do_ need the practice." Daniella laughed lightly as she led them into the Solarium.

"Daniella? I thought I told everyone no visitors today." Narcissa's voice rang out clearly over the plants and butterflies in the clear glass room.

"Yes, Madame Malfoy, I know. But I think you might want to see this visitor." Daniella replied as they rounded the corner.

Narcissa's face brightened the instant she laid eyes on her son and grandson. "Draco! What a surprise! I didn't think to see you again until Christmas." She gushed happily.

"Mother you saw us both yesterday." Draco stated with a smile as he stopped to kiss his mother's cheek. Narcissa shoved her finished meal away and took the baby from Draco's arms.

"Yes, well, I cannot help the way I feel. Honestly Draco. I've only been a Grandmother for 4 months, and seen my grandson for only 2 of those. You must understand that Grandmother's do not cope well when not seeing their grandchildren."

Draco rolled his eyes and picked a piece of honey roasted salmon off his mother's plate.

"Oh, my dear, are you hungry?" Narcissa asked. "Daniella, would you bring Draco some lunch. And yourself as well. I know you're dying to talk to Draco."

Daniella smiled at the Malfoy Lady and nodded once before apparating to the kitchens.

"Thank you mother." Draco said.

"For what dear?" She asked, absently stroking the soft hair on Antony's head.

"For one, treating Ginevra as you did yesterday. I knew you two would get on well. And for allowing Daniella to sit with us." Draco answered. To his knowledge he was the only person Daniella ate with.

Narcissa smiled. "My dear, when you were off at school and your father away at work, the only people I really had were Daniella and her mother. And now that Gertrude is sick, though on the mend, all I have is Daniella. She often times eats meals with me. It helps us both cope with you not being here."

"I didn't know me not being here was such a big deal." Draco said with solemnity. He did not like the fact of his Mother or Daniella lonely.

"Oh, nonsense Draco. Daniella and I cope just fine without you. We do have each other, mind, and we both have things to do during the days to mostly fill our time. I don't want you to think another thing on it." Narcissa ordered it lightly, but made her point none the less.

Draco leaned back in the chair, clasping his fingers behind his head. Daniella appeared seconds later carrying two plates of food. She set one down in front of Draco and placed the other before the empty seat. She grabbed the wine from the rolling tray it rested in and pour both herself and Draco a glass. She sat with a sigh and barely waited on Draco to begin eating.

The two of them ate in silence while Narcissa sat cradling Antony.

"So, Draco, how is Ginevra?" Narcissa asked after the dishes had been cleared.

Draco dug around in the bag and pulled out Antony's favorite teddy bear. Antony had decided to wake up right as they were finishing their meal.

"Who's Ginevra?" Daniella asked curiously. If she didn't know better she would have thought Draco blushed at her question.

"My girlfriend" he answered. He busied himself with fixing Antony's bottle as he spoke. "And she's well. She's hanging out with her friends today before we have dinner tonight."

"Where are you taking her?" Narcissa questioned as she took the bottle from Draco and stuck it in Antony's mouth. Her grandson began sucking away happily.

"No where. I've arranged a private dinner for my rooms." Draco mumbled. He loved the fact that his mother liked Ginevra, but he wasn't too keen on revealing all the details of their relationship.

"Very nice." Narcissa smiled. "I take it you're going to have Blaise and Pansy watching Antony?"

"Yes Mother." Draco replied.

"You should have her over for Christmas."

Narcissa's statement rung in Draco's ears. Ginny? Here at the Manor? For Christmas? He hadn't thought about that. "I'll ask her Mother, but she might decline. She'll be going home to her family for Christmas no doubt."

"Well, make sure and ask her all the same." Narcissa stated with finality. There would be no more arguing on the subject.

Draco could only nod in agreement. Dimly he noticed Daniella snickering behind her hand. He couldn't help himself, he rolled his eyes at her.

((-))

Ginny's sides hurt from laughing so hard. She, Lauren, and Molly had had a fantastic day out by the lake in the cooling November air.

"I still can't believe Seamus did that to you." Molly laughed again as she recalled the story Lauren had just been telling.

"I know. And I let him have it to." Lauren replied with a giggle.

"She did. I heard the ruckus all the way up in the dorms." Ginny stated as she clutched her sides.

Molly laughed again and her squirrel like chuckle sent them all into boughs of laughter again. After a moment they just sat there.

"What time is it Lauren?" Ginny asked noncommittally. She was seriously thinking of forgoing dinner to have more fun with Lauren and Molly. But every time she thought that the sensations from Draco's ministrations earlier would echo through her body and she would veto those thoughts.

Lauren checked her watch. "It's almost 4: 30" she replied as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"In a rush Gin?" Molly asked slyly.

Ginny smiled. "No, but Draco and I are having dinner tonight and he's getting back at 5. I though we could have a little dessert before dinner." She grinned cunningly at both her friends.

"Hmm…" Lauren hummed coyly. "Dessert before dinner and Malfoy as the main dish. Yummy."

Ginny laughed at Lauren's exaggerations. "Yes, well, what can I say? You've both daydreamed about Draco Malfoy and I've landed him. You're entitled to be jealous."

"Hmm…I believe I have nothing in my arsenal of snippy comebacks for that one." Molly grinned. "You're right, we are jealous bints."

Lauren laughed. "I cannot tell a lie! We're utterly and completely jealous, especially after the stories you've told."

"Yes, well, good luck finding your own." Ginny retorted with a large smile. It was so wonderful to actually be able to talk to someone about the man she was seeing. And Lauren and Molly held no grudges. In fact, both were quite jealous of Ginny's place in Draco's heart and bed. But that was the extent. The two of them were good friends. They might lust after him, but she was their best friend, and he was off limits.

"OH!" Molly exclaimed sitting up. "I knew there was something I wanted to tell you!" She looked at Ginny and Lauren, nearly bursting with the news of gossip. "I've heard the oddest thing. And you talking about Draco made me think of it. Melanie Campbell said she heard from Grayson Marks who heard from Lavender Brown that Draco Malfoy had a son! Can you believe it?!"

Ginny's heart skipped a dreadful beat and her vision went blurry…who the hell had know?!

((-))

**Well my dear lovelies. And yes, I know I'm horrible.**

**It has been a while in coming, but there it is, and here we are. And I will have you all know that this is just the tip of the ice burg. Whilst waiting for Deathly Hallows my best friend and I brainstormed to hell and back and I have finished the story. At least in plot format. It is typed out on my computer and waiting for me to put it to writing. So, hopefully you'll get what you want soon. I hope. **

**Anyways. For those of you die harders out there who love this story please go to my author page and check out my homepage. It's my Live Journal. But if you want updates on me and my stories you must go there! If you have a LJ account add me as a friend!!!!**

**And most importantly do not for get to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. You know how happy they make me. I love them all but I love you more. You make me write better!**

**Arigato**

**Ja'ne- Ami**


	15. Chapter 15: In Darkened Hallways

Nothing much to say here, except read the A/N at the bottom! I love you all and enjoy!!!

((-))

"I Am"

Chapter 15: In Darkened Hallways

"Well, Gin, is it true?"

Molly's voice was a barely there whisper that skittered through Ginny's frantic thoughts and heartbeat. Who had found out? How had they known? Why did they tell?! All these questions and more bombarded her fragile state of mind so hard she thought she would combust. What had gone wrong?

Ginny forced her face into it's normal light-hearted appearance. Only a second had passed since those horrid words had left Molly's lips. She couldn't give anything away.

She forced out a light hearted laugh. "A son?! If Draco had a son don't you think the whole school would have known?" Ginny surprised herself by how normal her voice sounded. She'd made light of this all too serious situation and managed to sound unfazed by it.

Molly laughed. "I didn't think so. I'll just have to tell Melanie she's all too wrong."

"So, this was what Lavender was rambling about this morning. Apparently she has reason to believe all the shit that pours from her mouth is truth." Lauren stated. Lauren had never liked Lavender Brown.

"Well, you do know Lavender. She's a horrible gossip. Thinks every little snippet of conversation that sounds interesting must be truth and must, therefore be repeated." Though she was mocking Lavender on the outside she was murdering her on the inside. If indeed Lavender Brown had been spouting this all too precious secret she would pay, and pay dearly. Ginny wondered if Draco was back yet. She had to talk to him about this. She didn't want him finding out about this from anyone but herself. He might just blame her anyways, though she hoped he wouldn't. She hoped he'd realize just how much Antony meant to her.

Ginny pretended to look around before standing. "Well, it's nearly 5. I should probably be getting back. Draco's bound to be back soon." She smiled despite the frantic state of her nerves.

Molly and Lauren smiled knowingly. "Yeah, yeah, go and have fun with your Slytherin Prince." Molly joked. Lauren laughed.

Ginny forced a happy nod and wave before turning and walking away. She literally had to force herself to walk. If she took off running it might look like something was wrong. The last thing she needed was for someone to stop her and ask her where the fire was. This was bad enough. As it was she didn't even know how she was going to break it to Draco. Her fingers clenched and unclenched in what must have been a menacing fashion. Right now all she wanted to do was wrap her fingers around Lavender Brown's throat. She was certain no one would miss the bitch.

Ginny stormed down the hallway toward Draco's room. It was sheer luck that had the hallway deserted so she didn't run into anyone.

"Antonius Marquel" she stated as she neared the portrait. It swung open and admitted her into Draco's rooms. Blaise and Pansy startled apart from their snogging session as she barged in.

"Is Draco back yet?" she demanded.

"No. Gin, darling? What's wrong?" Pansy asked hesitantly. What expression she wore on her face she didn't know. But Pansy's reaction told her she obviously didn't look like little miss sunshine.

Ginny stormed over to the wall where Draco kept his stash of wine. She grabbed a bottle of her favorite Raspberry White Zinfandel and proceeded to drink it straight from the bottle. When she'd downed half the bottle in one fell swoop she stopped and turned back to Blaise and Pansy, who were watching her with wary eyes.

"Someone knows." she stated baldly.

Pansy eyes widened and Blaise whispered a fervent "oh fuck!".

Ginny plopped down in a chair with her bottle of wine. "Oh fuck is right."

"Who" Pansy whispered.

Ginny took another swig and handed the bottle to Pansy who drank deeply. "Oh, only the biggest gossip in the whole bloody school."

"That Brown bitch knows about Antony?" Blaise stated. His already pale skin turned a sickly gray.

Ginny could only nod. She was almost on the verge of tears in her anger and panic. But she forced those tears down. The last thing she needed was to be bawling her eyes out when Draco got back. She conjured another bottle of the wine allowing Pansy to keep the remainder of her bottle. They'd both need it when Draco found out.

"Draco's going to be pissed." Pansy whispered.

Speakest thou of the devil and he doth appear.

Draco smiled as he stepped out of the fireplace seeing Ginny sitting in a chair. Ginny saw that same smile slip off quickly taking in their state though. He shifted Antony and set the bag down on the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Ginny gathered her thoughts and her wits and made her suggestion, "Why don't you leave the baby with Pansy and we can talk?"

Draco looked at her questioningly but when Pansy stood he handed Antony off and followed Ginny into his bedroom. He shut the door behind him and waited for Ginny to speak. It worried him that she was being so quite. He had expected to come back and find her waiting, though in a much different atmosphere. This was beginning to worry him.

"Gin, what's going on?" he asked walking over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and drew her to him. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Ginny sighed and resigned herself to being the bearer of bad news. "Somebody knows about Antony." she mumbled into his chest. She felt him stiffen against her and sighed.

"Come again. I don't think I heard you correctly." He said tersely.

She tilted her head up to look at him and sighed for the umpteenth time. "Some how, some way, someone managed to find out about Antony. Molly mentioned she heard it before I left them."

Draco was rigid where he stood. His fingers were digging into the skin of her hips, and not in a good way.

"Who?" was all he said after a moment. Ginny didn't like him being so silent. When her brothers were this way it normally meant someone was about to be seriously injured.

"Lavender Brown, we think." she whispered. She didn't know what to do. There was no way to soften the blow of news of this magnitude. She gave him time to let her words truly sink in. The feeling that things were going to go from bad to worse wouldn't quit nagging at her mind. This had the potential to go from bad to worse very quickly.

After a moment Draco stepped away from her and began to pace. Ginny sat on the bed giving him time and room to think.

"No…would've heard about it before now…how the hell did that bitch find out…couldn't be Cameron…took the vow…said nobody heard him…" Draco mumbled to himself as he paced back and forth across his bedroom floor. He wracked his mind for who the leak was, only to keep himself from heading out and throttling Lavender Brown. He cut his eyes over to where Ginny sat on the bed. For a fleeting instant he wondered if she had told. But then his eyes caught hers and he knew it wasn't her. The worry wrought in her gaze told him that.

But, if it wasn't any of them then who? According to Ginny the snitch was Lavender Brown. Had someone else known and told her? She sure as hell wasn't smart enough to make the deductions and connections it took to place him with a child. Then something came to him. A horrible, thought, but one entirely plausible.

Cameron and Angelina's "private" conversation the day he'd confronted her. It hadn't been as private as they all thought.

For an instant rage soared through Draco. The thought that Cameron had purposely led Lavender Brown to the conversation so she could over hear seared his brain like needles from a fire. Then he remembered the Vow Cameron had taken. He had sworn under that Vow that to his knowledge and extent he had truly and utterly believed he and Angelina had been alone. And he had also stated that under no circumstances had he revealed anything concerning Antony to anyone. Nothing had happened. The Vow had remained intact.

"It was just an accident." he whispered incredulously.

"Huh?" Ginny replied from where she sat on the bed.

Draco turned and looked at her. "That bitch found out by nothing but a fluke. Cameron and Angelina's conversation. That stupid cow overheard them."

Ginny looked at him cautiously as if expecting him to do something rash. "Wait…Lavender finding out was an accident? URGH!" Ginny stood and fisted her hands. "That bitch has the best luck for a fucking gossip! She just happens to stumble on the biggest and best kept secret in Hogwarts and she can't keep her fucking mouth shut! I had to LIE to my friends because of her!!!"

Draco grabbed Ginny's arms tightly as she attempted to storm out of his room, likely to go kill Lavender Brown.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill her!"

Draco had to tighten his grip on her arms and forced her against his chest. There was that infamous Weasley Temper. He hadn't had much of a run in with it before, save once, but now, here it was in all its glory. The gold flecks in her eyes were becoming larger until her whole iris was that molten gold color. Her skin was almost hot to the touch. Her hair was stirring with the beginnings of her magic.

She was beautiful in her fury.

"Calm down, Gin." he whispered in her ear. He held her rigid frame tightly against his chest. "Let me talk to Dumbledore. We'll get this sorted out. And then…Lavender Brown will reap what she's sewn."

He felt her relax slightly. Tonight, Lavender Brown had rounds. By some fluke, that bimbo had made Prefect. How, he didn't rightly know, but she had. And tonight, as she was taking her rounds…

Retribution would be sweet.

((-))

"NO! I will not tell the whole school about my son and THAT is final!" Draco yelled at the headmaster. How dare the old man even think about telling the school about Antony? There was no way in _hell_ anyone was finding out.

Ginny looked from Draco to Dumbledore. This had gotten ugly fast. They'd come up here for council and Dumbledore had suggested telling the truth about Antony. In a way she wasn't opposed to the idea. Having people know where she was, well, certain people anyways, would make her life easier. But on the other hand, she wanted to keep Antony her secret. If anything should happen to him because of people finding out…

"Professor…"she offered. "Would it be possible for the heads of house to go to each of their houses and tell them that it's not true? If Draco tries to tell people it's not true, he'll get angry, and when he's angry he spouts of things he doesn't realize he's spouting off."

Draco glared at her. "I do not." he stated sulkily as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Ginny forced the smirk off her face. "Do so" she mumbled before continuing. "I think it would be in Antony's best interest. We're trying to think of his safety."

Dumbledore considered the two students in front of him. They had come to him with quite the dilemma. He'd known of Draco Malfoy's son and knew that Ginevra Weasley had been babysitting the child during her free period, but he had not seen the relationship that lay beneath it all. If he wasn't mistaken, and he often wasn't, they had forgone their familial hatred and found happiness in each other. He could only hope that they had. It would mean great things for inter-house relations. But this was not the subject at hand.

He considered Ginevra's suggestion carefully. She was right, in a way. If the lie came from the mouths of their heads of house, the students were likely to believe it. But he wasn't too fond of lying to his student body. Then again, there was the matter of the child, whom Draco and Ginevra obviously both cared for deeply. He had not missed the protective harshness in Draco's voice, nor the gentle reasoning in Ginevra's.

"Against my better judgment, I will agree. I will inform the heads of house of my decision and see that the rumor is put to rest. You are both dismissed." He stated with finality.

Draco stood and offered his hand to Ginny, who slipped her smaller one in his and together they left.

Dumbledore furrowed his brow and thought for a moment before summoning his heads of house to him. Minerva was the first to arrive, Severus second, and the two of them followed by Sprout, and Flitwick.

"Albus, your summons was immediate. Is there anything the matter?" Minerva asked.

Dumbledore stood instead of offering them a seat. He clasped his hands behind his back and made his way around his desk.

"I am sure you all remember the meeting we had at the beginning of the year, about Mr. Malfoy and his son."

The four Heads nodded and he continued. "Well, it seems as though someone has found out about the child and is spreading it around the school as a rumor. Mr. Malfoy has just been to see me and was most upset."

"I had heard such rumors…I tried to ignore them. I had hoped they would pass." Professor Sprout stated softly.

"As did I." Severus drawled. "My godson is most displeased at this turn of events. You must understand that his thoughts are for his son's safety."

"As well it should be." Minerva stated. Ever since she'd found out about the child, she'd given Draco an easier time of work as Head Boy, though not too easy. He had enough on his plate to deal with.

"Yes, he was most concerned for his son, as was Miss Weasley."

"Miss Weasley? Ginevra Weasley?" Minerva queried.

"The one and only. I do believe she has been babysitting the boy during her free period so that Mr. Malfoy might be able to attend his herbology class." Dumbledore replied. A sly smile crept up on his face. "And I believe this meant a great deal more to either of them than they would have it appear."

"I've been wondering where she was running off to at night…" Minerva mumbled quietly to herself.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley, and I have done a great deal of thinking and have come to the conclusion that it would be best if we were to put a stop to these rumors once and for all. They have asked that I inform you to tell the students that this is an absurd rumor and that it is not to be questioned again."

"And you agreed to this? Albus, forgive me, but this doesn't sound like you." Minerva stated. She was all for Ginevra and Draco's idea, but she had thought that should this time come, Albus would supersede the notion in favor of telling the school. Not to hurt anyone, but simply so there would not be so much secrecy in his school.

"Against my better judgment, yes, I have agreed. The boy is far too you to be brought out in the open. His safety is at a very high risk with this rumor floating around." Dumbledore said as he leaned against the front of his desk. He noticed that Severus was looking a bit smug, though he chose not to comment on it. "So, you will go to your houses, and tell them that this is an unscrupulous rumor that has gotten out of control and no more is to be spoken of it. Tell them that things of this nature and magnitude spread around are not taken lightly and whosoever decides that they needs must speak of it again, can come and speak of it to me."

"And if they as if it is true?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"As much as I hate to lie to my students, you will tell them No, but only if they ask if it is true." Dumbledore sighed. He wanted desperately to not lie to his students, but in this very case there was no other choice. Antony Malfoy must be protected.

"That is all, you may leave."

And so the heads of house filed one by one of the headmaster's office.

Albus Dumbledore went around his desk and sat, praying to every god he knew that this would be enough.

((-))

Ginny nonchalantly glanced at her watch. She'd told Draco she'd be back down for their little "scar-a-thon" in 20 minutes.

"Gin? You alright? You seem a little tense." Lauren commented from where she sat beside Ginny. They'd been sitting in a couple of overstuffed armchairs in the common room talking and giggling over the newest months issue of Playwitch, at least it was something to take her mind off of trying not to throttle Lavender Brown, who was readying for her rounds. It had also given them something to do while waiting. Hermione had had all of the students report to the common room. Ginny had hidden the smug smile. She knew precisely what this would be about.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Ginny smiled and hoped she kept the murderous craziness out of it.

"So," Lauren leaned in closer. "Are you spending the night with Draco?" she whispered, so that only Ginny could hear.

"Yeah, he probably won't be back from rounds until late." _More like, we'll be torturing Lavender until the wee hours of the morning…_Ginny thought malevolently. In all honesty she had no idea what Draco was planning as retribution. He had asked her to bring the Invisibility Cloak though. So there were lots of things that he could be planning. She supposed she would just have to wait and see.

They were still discussing her evening plans with Draco when McGonagall strolled into the Common Room.

She cleared her throat loudly and the chatter instantly quieted. "Now, it has been brought to our attention that there has been a rumor floating around about a certain student."

Ginny forced herself not to glare at Lavender Brown.

"The Headmaster and the teachers have had enough of this childish nonsense. I am extremely displeased with those of you in my own House who have been partaking in the spreading of this rumor. It is unbelievably unbecoming of a Gryffindor, and I for one, am ashamed. This is an unscrupulous rumor that has gotten highly out of control. Something of this gravity and magnitude will _not_ be taken lightly. Harsh though it may seem, anyone who wishes to continue spreading this nonsense should think twice, else they will wind up with detention. Am I clear?"

The tone of the Professor's voice left absolutely no room for argument. Her threat was very clear. All the students could do was nod with solemnity. Ginny wanted to burst out laughing, but she kept herself in check and managed to nod along with the rest of the students. She chanced a glance over at Lavender, who had gone pale as she'd taken in the Professor's words. Tormenting her further would bring her joy to no end. This was the least of what she deserved.

McGonagall nodded in finality. "Now that this is settled off to bed with you. It is getting late and I might remind you, you do all have class in the morning."

In groups everyone started standing. Ginny did as well and bade Lauren goodnight. She was about to head to the portrait when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Miss Weasley, a word."

Ginny forced herself not to stiffen at her Professor's voice. Instead she nodded and allowed the older woman to lead her out into the hall. Before she could think of a retort Professor McGonagall spoke.

"Miss Weasley, tonight after you are done watching the young Malfoy child, I would prefer that you stayed in the dungeon. I would hate for you to be caught sneaking about."

Then the Professor turned and walked away leaving Ginny standing alone in the corridor dumbfounded.

Ginny recovered herself and threw the cloak around her shoulders before hurrying down to Draco's apartment. She entered unseen and removed the cloak from around her shoulders. Draco, Pansy, and Blaise all jumped as she did so. They'd heard the door open but hadn't seen anyone, and all the sudden, here she was.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people, it's not polite." Draco admonished with a playful scowl. He stood and wrapped her in his arms. "We've got it all planned out." he whispered and nipped her ear in the process.

She snuggled herself against him and giggled. "Good, she deserves it."

Draco laughed, a short barking laugh he only ever did when he was being malicious.

"Where's Antony?" she asked as she removed herself from the comfort of his arms.

"Trying to stay awake in his crib." Draco sighed as he said it.

"He won't sleep?" she asked curiously.

"No, you've been reading that bloody book to him and now he won't go to sleep without hearing you read." he said exasperatedly. He loved his son and he loved his girlfriend, but he wasn't too crazy about the fact that his son needed his girlfriend to go to sleep.

"I'll go check on him." Ginny smiled and pecked him on the cheek before hurrying to the bedroom. She opened the door quietly and slipped inside. Sure enough Antony was laying in his bassinette, awake and clinging to his teddy bear.

She leaned over the crib, letting her hair fall down around him. "What're you still doing awake, mister? Hmm? You should have been asleep an hour ago."

Antony gurgled and cooed and latched onto her hair with a smile, teddy bear discarded in favor of his favorite play thing. Ginny slid her arms under him and scooped him up to cradle him in her arms.

"You know, you're going to make your Daddy very angry if you don't go to sleep. And he said something about a book I've been reading to you. You weren't supposed to tell silly." She wiggled his nose with her forefinger and smiled down at him. He abandoned her hair and latched onto her finger, sticking it in his mouth and suckling happily. She giggled.

"Oh, c'mon, you can't just be cute and get away with anything, although, you're darn good at it." She cooed. His chime like giggle floated through the room and she sighed happily. She made her way over to the gliding rocker and sat down, pulling out the story book from beside Draco's nightstand. It was the very same story book her own mother had read to her as a child.

She settled Antony in her lap and adjusted both him and the book so she could hold both comfortably. She opened the page and began a new story…

"And those were the stories of the faeries of Elfenglen Forest."

She didn't even have to look down to know Antony was asleep. He had gone still and limp about five minutes after she started her story. She carefully put the book away and stood, transferring Antony from her arms to the bassinette.

"Good night, sweet angel…" she whispered as she leaned down and kissed him softly on the forehead. "May the gods guide you and the spirits protect you…" she kissed him again on the chin. "May you always be strong, and always be faithful…" she kissed each cheek. "May you always remember that I love you…" she kissed his nose.

She straightened herself up and stretched out her back. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and Draco's head buried itself in the crook of her neck. "If you put me to be like that every night, I'd find it hard to sleep without you too." he whispered, his breath tickling her skin.

Ginny smiled softly. The nightly ritual she'd started with Antony had been the very same one her Mother had done with her until she went away to school. Even now, she sometimes had to floo her mother to get her to say those fateful words. Somehow, they always helped her sleep.

She took him by the hand and led him back into the living room, turning down the lights as they went. Blaise and Pansy stood by the fire waiting on them.

"Well, are we ready?" Pansy asked.

"Just a moment." Ginny transfigured the clothes she was wearing from grey sweatpants and red tank top to black sweatpants and black long sleeve sweatshirt. As one they lifted the hoods of their sweatshirts and settled them over their heads.

As they made their way through the hidden corridors in the school Draco filled her in on their plan of action. They fully intended to scare Lavender Brown out of her wits.

((-))

Blaise and Pansy stationed themselves at the end of the corridor, well hidden in the alcoves and statues that sheltered them. Draco and Ginny waited on either side of the darkened hall way, Draco wrapped in the cloak and Ginny using a confusion charm so that Lavender wouldn't be able to see her face, if she saw her at all.

Ginny kept her gaze trained on the entrance to the corridor and knew Draco was doing the same. If she hadn't been waiting for it, she would have missed the thumbs up Blaise gave before quickly withdrawing his arm back into the shadows.

Show time.

Lavender Brown rounded the corner muttering to herself. "Not true…what ever…I know what I heard…he does have a kid…"

Her words never got farther than that as the lights dimmed so that everything was coated in darkness. Ginny quietly opened the stopper to the bottle of Night Vision and downed it. In an instant the shadows were thrown into sharp relief in a greenish hue. Lavender stood stock still in the middle of the corridor, her fear giving her aura a spiky bright red appearance. Blaise and Pansy crept stealthily up behind her, Draco flanked her to her right, all of their auras a muted burgundy signifying their calmness and anger at the witch they surrounded.

"Who's there?"

The dumb witch hadn't even lit her wand. Blaise yanked it out of her hand and she screamed.

"Hush, hush, hush now, little witch, wouldn't want you waking up the whole castle now would we?" Pansy pitched her voice higher, and it hissed forth in a sing song sickly sweetness.

Lavender's aura spiked in fear and she whimpered.

Ginny felt no compassion.

She slithered up behind Lavender and wrapped her hand around her mouth, while Draco simultaneously clasped her hands in front of her.

"Come now, little witch." Ginny whispered in the same sing song sickly sweetness Pansy had used. "You've a confession to make…"

"We can't have you spreading lies, now can we…" Blaise's voice was a hiss on the air.

Lavender whimpered and began to tremble. Her aura was burning a bright, bright red with her terror.

"Please, please…" she whimpered from beneath Ginny's hand.

"Now, now, now, we won't hurt you…" Draco's voice was a malevolent sting that cut through the stillness. "Unless you keep spreading your lies…"

"Lies, lies, lies…" Pansy whispered, her voice slithering around the lot of them. She was too good at throwing her voice.

"We don't like lies"

"No, no, no, we don't…"

"We punish those who lie…"

"Punish them well…"

Ginny felt utter satisfaction at the fact that Lavender's face was dripping with sweat, her clothes drenched in it as if she'd run a marathon. Her skin was clammy and she shook uncontrollably.

"Little witches should learn to keep their tongues in their mouths instead of wagging about like yours…lies…all you tell is lies…"

"Keep your lies to yourself…"

"Remember…we do not. Like. Lies…"

Pansy, Blaise, and Ginny retreated to the safety of the Invisibility Cloak. It was just big enough to fit the four of them. Once they were all safely under the cloak, Blaise tossed Lavender's wand out onto the floor. It landed with a clatter a few feet in front of the terrified witch.

With a murmured spell the lights slowly came back to life and they saw what they had truly done.

Lavender Brown was slumped in the middle of the floor groping for her wand. Once she found it she clutched it to her chest and looked around frantically. Her face was utterly pale, beads of sweat clung to her skin, running in rivulets own the bridge of her nose. Her mousy brown hair clung to her forehead.

Their job had been done.

Lavender Brown would be spreading no more rumors…

((-))

**Well, what dost thou think? Eh? I must admit…I absolutely LOVED writing this chapter. It's really actually in my nature to be vengeful and I had so much fun writing that last bit. **

**And there was also a little bit of Ginny/ Antony fluff for everyone. I thought we needed more of them, so there they are. **

**I hope you all enjoyed it, I know I did. **

**I got 22 reviews for the last chapter. Today's chapter is brought to you by the word ESTATIC! I'm so unbelievably happy. **

**Anywho… HUGE SHOUT OUT TO ****ANZU SAOTOME, author of "My Dirty Little Secret", YOU ARE THE GREATEST AND MOST WONDERFUL MUSE. WITHOUT YOU THIS CHAPTER WOULD HAVE GONE DIFFERENTLY AND I FEEL THAT IT WOULD HAVE NOT TUREND OUT THE WAY I WANTED. I LOOOOOOOOOOVE MAKO-CHAN!**

**Anyways, I love you all and don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Arigato**

**Ja'ne- Ami **


	16. Chapter 16: Christmas Time Is Here

Well, I will tell you this. I am NOT done with this story. In fact it's got a bit to go yet…hehehe…you only thought that was a climax point in the story. Well News Flash! It wasn't!! But for right now…I just want some good fluffiness. I need it after the past two days I've had…SPYWARE attacked me! It's horrible. But oh well.

**DO NOT FORGET TO READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM!!**

((-))

"I Am"

Chapter 16: Christmas Time Is Here

"Don't go…"

Draco's lips trailed a line of fire down her collar bone.

"I have to and you know it…" Ginny sighed, running her hands through his hair. She forced his head up to meet her gaze. "I'm coming for part of the hols, isn't that enough?" she asked jokingly.

"No, it's not enough. If I can't get Antony down at night because of you and your stories…" he kissed her lightly. "I'll be one very unhappy wizard."

"Yes, well, if you simply do what I do every night, he should go right to sleep." She sat up, pulling the sheets up with her. But, Draco wasn't easily deterred. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her abdomen. She laughed as the fine hairs of morning growth tickled her stomach through the sheer fabric. "Here now, stop it. If I'm going to make the train I've got to get going."

"You don't have to take the train…" he mumbled.

"Yes, I do, and you do as well. Besides, Daniella will be here any moment to collect Antony." she argued. They had argued this topic to a dead end. He wanted her to go with him, she had to go home, he offered to compromise, she offered half her holiday. That was the plan. She would spend most of her Christmas holiday at home with her family, then the week before school began again she would be going to Lauren's house to meet up with Molly and Lauren. Then the three of them would be spending the remaining week and a half at Lauren's parent's château in the French countryside.

And she would be going to Lauren's house to meet up with Molly and Lauren, and together they would floo to the château. Then Ginny would turn straight around and floo to Malfoy Manor. That way no one was any the wiser. And once at the Manor she would get to spend the remaining holidays with Draco and the baby. Everything was right in her world.

Ginny leaned down and kissed the top of Draco's head before removing herself from Draco's arms and climbing out of the bed. She heard him groan and turned to find him sitting on the edge of the bed. As she was shutting the bathroom door she saw him stand and was rewarded with the most amazing view of his derrière. She smirked to herself and whistled loudly before laughing and shutting and locking the door.

Even from the other side of the door she could hear Draco mumbling something about "bloody witches and their ass fetishes…" She laughed quietly to herself and turned on the tap for a much needed shower.

((-))

Ginny emerged sometime later fully clothed and carrying the soaking towel before her. She tossed it into Draco's clothes hamper before joining him and Antony on the bed. She tried not to think to hard about the fact that this would be the last time she saw either one of them for nearly 3 weeks. It was going to be dreadfully hard for her. For the past two and a half months her existence had revolved around the two of them.

Draco scooted over on the bed and allowed her to slide over next to him, careful not to let her skirt rise too high. He handed Antony off to her without question, and she took him, settling him on her lap. They had discussed this last night. She wanted to spend as much time with Antony as she could before they had to leave in an hour.

Antony cooed and gurgled from where he sat on her lap and reached up, grabbing the ends of her hair. Draco wrapped his arm around her and she settled in against his chest.

"Having second thoughts?" Draco whispered.

She shook her head. "No, just wishing we had a bit longer. I'm going to miss the both of you." she replied, blowing lightly in Antony's face. She was rewarded with the baby's high tinkling laughter. Oddly that laugh reminded her of tiny bells in the wind.

Draco kissed her on the temple. "And we will miss you as well." He settled his hand over Antony's head. Despite Antony's growth over the five months since his birth, Draco's hand still dwarfed his son's head. Antony murmured indistinct sounds and nuzzled his head into his father's touch.

They had only been laying there for half an hour when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Draco stated, his voice deep. He'd inadvertently fallen asleep.

The door cracked open and Daniella's head appeared. "I though it best I come and take Antony now. You should be getting down to the train."

Draco nodded and Daniella's head disappeared followed by the soft click of the door closing. Ginny sighed and shifted the now sleeping Antony. Draco scooted off the other side of the bed and grabbed the small trunk of Antony's things. He shrunk it down and slipped it in his pocket.

Ginny took the outstretched hand Draco offered and held Antony a little tighter to her chest as Draco helped her to her feet. He held them both for a moment before releasing her and motioning her forward. Neither one felt the need to break the silence as they walked into the living room. Daniella and Lady Malfoy were waiting.

"Ah, Ginevra, it is good to see you again." Narcissa smiled warmly and kissed Ginny's cheek in greeting. She kissed Antony's head in passing.

"It is indeed a pleasure to see you again Narcissa." Ginny smiled with true affection. She really did like Draco's mother.

Narcissa smiled yet again and took Antony from Ginny's proffering arms.

"Mother, I didn't know you'd be coming with Daniella." Draco stated as he handed off the miniature trunk to Daniella.

"I thought about not coming, but I did want to see Ginevra before she came to us for the holidays."

Narcissa's warm tone surprised Draco. He'd known the two had hit it off the day she'd found them aboard the yacht, but there was true warmth in his mother's tone. She had never taken that tone with any of his former girlfriends. If anything she'd been cold and distant, leading the respective girlfriends to believe her a "cold hearted bitch". Truth be told, his mother was a kind woman. Sweet natured, mostly even tempered, at least until someone threatened her family or friends. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that she and Ginny were getting along. It would prove to make his love life much more bearable. Love life…he loved the sound of that. And not just his love life, but his love life with Ginevra. He stopped himself from sighing in contentment.

"Well, I think we should be going. You two need to be getting to the train." Narcissa leaned forward to kiss Draco's cheek and he caught the twinkle of laughter in her eyes. Apparently she and Ginny had been talking for a few moments while he was lost in his reverie.

"Very well Mother. I'll see you at home." Draco replied, lightly touching his lips to his mother's cheek. His mother smiled knowingly at him and headed towards the fireplace. Daniella gave him a perfect version of his own smirk before smiling at Ginny and following his mother.

Once the two of them were gone he and Ginny were left alone. It was her saddened sigh that caught his attention. When he looked he saw a few tears drying on her cheeks. He turned and wrapped her in his arms.

"Hey now…I thought you said you wouldn't cry when he left." His lips rested lightly against the top of her curls.

"I know, I know…I just miss him already." She wrapped her arms tighter around his waist, pulling herself against him and nuzzling her face against the crook of his neck and shoulder.

Draco tried and tried not to let her actions get him aroused. He had come to find that whenever his girlfriend nuzzled that one particular spot on his neck his body responded in the only way it knew how. And worse yet, Ginevra never missed it.

This time was no different.

She made a sound somewhere between a purr and a growl and ground her hips against his, forcing a moan from his throat.

"Here now witch, I thought you were sad…" He ran his fingers down the length of her spine until he cupped one of his favorite parts of her anatomy.

"I am…" she whispered throatily. Her hands found their way up to his ears. "I suppose you'll just have to find a way to distract me from my sorrow."

Keeping one hand on her bum, he moved the other up to cup her cheek. He kissed her lips softly, knowing it would drive her crazy. "Oh yeah," he traced his lips along her jaw line. "And just what did you have in mind?" He nipped her earlobe, mindful of the diamond studs.

Her breath came out in a sigh. "Oh, you know…" a soft moan escaped her lips as his teeth grazed a particularly sensitive spot. Her hand wondered down to the front of his jeans and she placed her hand over his erection. "This and that…" she gave him a soft squeeze and was rewarded by a low moan from deep in his throat.

"Hmm," he whispered. "I think I can handle that."

((-))

Ginny had had a hell of a week.

The day she'd left Draco and Antony had been hell on her emotional state of mind, and on top of that, Ron had been in a particularly nasty mood considering Hermione wasn't going to be coming to the Burrow for another week. Harry hadn't been much better. He'd been moody and touchy the entire train ride. The only thing that saved her was that as she was taking a walk down the aisles to clear her head, Draco had grabbed her up and drug her into the compartment he was sharing with Blaise and Pansy. They had had a particularly wonderful snogging session as a finale to the wonderful lovemaking they'd had that morning. And then she'd had to return to the compartment to her unbearable brother and his overly romantic banter with Hermione, and an all too moody Harry.

Ah, joy…

Upon arriving home things hadn't gotten much better. It seemed ALL of her brothers were home for the holidays. Bill and Fleur and their two infants, Sabine and Henry. Charlie and his girlfriend, a cute little Romanian witch named Ahnka. Percy was still absent from the family, though Fred and George took up more than their share and his. The twins had both brought their respective girlfriends. The girls were twins like the boys, and identical in everything save hair color. Which, they informed Ginny, they kept at different colors so no one would get them mixed up. Nicca, who was Fred's girlfriend, kept her hair a purple so dark it was nearly black. Ricca, who was George's girlfriend, kept her hair neon pink. They were completely distinguishable from one another when they weren't swapping hair colors every other day.

And then there was Ron…who was still moping over the fact that his brother's girlfriends were all here, and his was not. And Harry, who was still moody and touchy, and would snap at the smallest thing. If Ginny didn't know better she'd have said Harry was on his period. His moods fluctuated enough for it. The pouting was going to be what killed Ginny, if she didn't kill them first.

But somehow, someway, and as a blessing from the goddess, Ginny managed to keep her room to herself.

Fourteen people at the Burrow, and she managed to keep her own room. For a fleeing instant she wondered if she should tell her mother in case more beds and space were needed.

Like hell she would.

She had her room to herself and she would damn well keep it that way.

Besides, Draco had promised to write to her, and if there was someone sharing her room they would see his great big eagle owl every evening.

Goddess did she miss him. Them…she missed them. She missed Draco and Antony, hell, she missed Pansy and Blaise, and Angelina. But besides all of that, she missed the word "love". She and Draco had only been telling each other "I love you" for three weeks, but already, she could barely stand it to go so long without hearing it from his lips. And with the hellish existence she was living at the current point in time, she longed for it even more.

"Ginny? Did you hear me?"

"What mum?" Ginny snapped, though she didn't mean to. Her mother had inadvertently been ordering her about all day long.

Molly set down the mixing bowl she'd been cleaning and glared at her daughter. "Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady. All I asked was if you'd peeled the apples for tonight's dessert."

Ginny breathed in through her nose slowly. "Yes, mum, I did. They're in the fridge."

"Good, now can you go see if Fleur needs help with the children?" Molly tried to make the question nice.

"Yes mum" Ginny replied. _Like Fleur needs help, she's got the mum thing down._ Ginny thought as she hurried into the living room where Fleur was changing the twins.

"Ah, Ginny!" came Fleur's relieved voice as she crossed the threshold into the room. "Could you take 'Enry? Sabine is being so fussy." The infant in question was indeed screaming on the floor. Henry, on the other hand, was sitting in his bouncy seat, contentedly sucking on his fist. Thankful Fleur would be taking the bawling Sabine, Ginny went over to were Henry was and scooped him out of the seat. For an instant all her worries were gone and it was as if it wasn't Henry she was holding, but Antony.

And then…

"Gin Gin…can you fix our Quidditch gear?"

"Gin Gin…can you get the towels from your room?"

"Ginny, can you come back in here and help me with supper?" 

"Ginevra, do you know where you mother left my batteries?"

Ginny's body went rigid. Her rage was forming and if something didn't happen soon she's spill it out onto everyone around her.

"Fleur, I'm putting Henry back in his seat." She whispered, barely containing the fury she felt. Fleur gave her a knowing look and smile, letting her sister-in-law know she would be alright and to take a moment for herself. It was that small kindness from Fleur that did her in.

She laid Henry back in his seat and bolted upstairs. She knocked into three of her five brothers on her way and ignored any and all comments and questions they flung at her. She finally reached the landing her bedroom was on before stopping to take a deep breath and let her tears fall freely. She managed to stumble into her bedroom and lock the door behind her.

Though childish, she threw herself on the bed and cried. She cried her anger out until all she could cry about was how empty she felt.

And that was when the eagle owl hooted softly from her bedside table. She wiped her eyes before reaching out petting Feydin. The big owl hooted again and motioned with his beak to the pillow on her other side. In her haste to shed her tears she hadn't even noticed the long stemmed blood rose, a specialty from Draco's mother's garden, nor had she noticed the carefully folded parchment, with her name written on it in Draco's scrawling, beautiful script.

She wanted and yet didn't want to open that letter. Last night she had asked Draco why he loved her. She knew it had been foolish. She had had a horrid week and needed comfort, but it seemed that he had taken her to her word and written his reply. She picked up the rose first and the instant it touched her hand Draco's voice emitted from it.

"Dare you cry, my love, when I am not there to wipe away your tears?"

Did he know her so well as to know she would be crying when she found his letter? Of course he did, he knew when she was overwhelmed that eventually she would break down and wind up in tears.

And in response to those softly whispered words, her tears began anew.

And they did not stop.

She picked up the letter and unfolded it, the rose still in her hand.

_Ginevra-_

_I love you because you bring out the best of me. I love who I have become since I have known you. I love your terrific sense of humor. Every time I look in your eyes, my heart misses a beat. I enjoy doing things with you and spending time with you. You are irresistible._

_Sometimes I feel lost and out of touch, but when you're there, I feel safe. Your voice soothes me. I could sit here and try to tell you just how I feel, only I can't find the words other than I am happy we met and have gotten together after all we've gone through._

_You make me feel loved, you make me feel needed, but more importantly, you make me feel wanted. That is something that I hadn't felt in a very long time. We have slowly grown into a beautiful relationship that only you and I can understand._

_You are becoming my best friend, my lover, and my soul mate. You are a blessing that my entire being is very thankful for. I feel that we were made to love, listen, understand, and work through all times in our lives together, a truly rare gift._

_We have both gone through so much in our lives; we've both been hurt and have lost trust in others, but I ask you to give me a chance as I give you one. I don't ask for much, only for you to love me as I am and not to hurt me as I would not hurt you. I only wish to be by your side and with no one else. _

_From this moment on, we have each other and all the time to be in each others arms. When I say I love you, it is truly meant._

_Yours always- Draco_

By the time she was done reading, her tears were falling freely down her face and they simply would not stop. She thought she had cried the last of her tears only moments before, but it would seem she had a good many left. Though, these were tears of happiness.

He loved her.

He really, really loved her.

For that moment she was truly happy.

Then there was a knock on her door.

She shoved the letter and rose under her pillow and opened her window, letting Feydin fly out. "What?" she asked, not bothering to hide the stuffiness of her voice.

"May I come in?"

Ginny couldn't believe it. Her mother was actually asking for permission rather than just barging in. "Yeah." she replied. She propped herself up on the pillows and grabbed the stuffed puppy dog she'd had since she was 10.

Her mother opened the door slowly, as if waiting for something to come flying, and when nothing did she opened it further and let herself in. She came to stand at the end of her daughter's bed and looked down at her with soft eyes.

"Oh dearest, I'm sorry." Molly sat down on the end of the bed and placed and hand on Ginny's foot.

Ginny waited for her mother to continue.

"I truly am. I didn't realize how much I was asking you to do. Goddess, you've been running 'round the house all week doing everything I've asked. I suppose I just took advantage of having you back home." Molly gave her only daughter a small smile. "Forgive me?"

After Draco's letter and her mother's apology Ginny couldn't stay mad. She let herself smile for the first time in days. She leaned forward and hugged her mother. "Always, mummy."

Molly pulled back and looked at her daughter. "Why don't you go out for a bit, get some fresh air? I'll have Ahnka an the girls give me a hand in the kitchen. Just be back by supper, I'll have it ready 'round seven."

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Thanks mum." She kissed her mother on the cheek.

Molly stood and left her daughter with a smile. It was good to have her Ginny back. Though, she couldn't help but notice how there was a new spark to her daughter. A new light. She made a mental note to investigate it later.

As soon as her mother was out of her door Ginny bolted to her closet to retrieve her cloak.

She had a little over 4 hours before dinner, a broom, and a fierce desire.

She knew exactly where to "get some fresh air."

((-))

**Well, there you have it. Not as long as I would have liked for it to bed, but hopefully the coming chapters will prove a bit more substantial. As for right now, this is just some fluff that I wanted to throw in. Or at least it started out that way. Since then this story has taken yet another plot twist. But, it is one that you will ALL enjoy. **

**Okay…so how did you like that wonderful, sentimental letter Draco wrote Ginny? Befitting, no? Well here's the thing…**

**THAT LETTER WAS ACTUALLY WRITTEN BY MY BEST GUY FRIEND TO HIS GIRLFRIEND, WHO IS MY BEST FRIEND. **

**Can you believe a guy really wrote that to his girlfriend? I thought it was the sweetest thing, and what's funnier is that his name is Cameron, he's were I got the inspiration for "Cameron" in this story. **

**So, there you have it, an I hope you enjoyed it. Please give Camo some props on his wonderful letter, I promised him I'd give him major props, lol. Anyway…please don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! And I love you!**

**Arigato**

**Ja'ne- Ami!**


	17. Chapter 17: Tragic Excuses

I'm sorry for not updating.

My grandfather died this morning.

And I know it's been a while since I updated, but my grandfather has been really sick. Like cancer, kidney's failing sick. And well, he's finally able to be at peace and be happy.

Forgive me for not updating, but taking care of one's dying grandfather kind of takes away any and all exuberance for writing. I have every intention of finishing this story. I really do. But it might take me a while to get this next chapter up. Forgive me, really.

I'll have it up. I promise.

I just need time.

Arigato

Ja'ne - Ami


	18. Chapter 17: Surprise!

Read the A/N at the bottom!

((-))

I Am

Chapter 17: Surprise!

Ginny would never forget the astonished, surprised, and confused looks on her family's faces as Draco Malfoy burst into their already crowded kitchen. It was as if time slowed to a crawl, then sped up all too quickly, leaving the horrible nausea of vertigo, or maybe it was the fear churning in her stomach, in its wake.

They had been having a normal, quiet, family dinner. Well, normal, yes. Quiet, no. Her brothers had been arguing rather loudly over Quidditch statistics yet again. Her mother was fawning over her grandchildren and Ginny had been having a nice discussion about the latest fashions in Paris. All in all, a normal family dinner in the Weasley household.

And then…there he was.

He burst into the kitchen in a flurry of his expensive roves and snow, a frantic look on his face, and the baby screaming in his arms.

"Antony's sick!"

His mercurial gaze searched hers with a worried, pleading passion. The look made _her_ want to be sick.

Before she could think, her body was acting on its own, already pushing away from the table to go to them.

"Where's your mother and Daniella?" she asked, never thinking about her family's reaction.

"Gone to Paris." He replied quietly.

Ginny reached his side and out stretched her hands, taking Antony from him.

Before she could do anything else, her own mother's hand was feeling Antony's forehead. "Sweet Goddess above! He's burning up!" Molly exclaimed.

Ginny was truly frightened. Draco looked honestly worried. And her mother seemed concerned as well. Not a good sign. "He started coughing and crying then he got a fever." Ginny nonchalantly slipped her free hand in his and he clung to her as if she were a life line. "I didn't know what else to do. I didn't trust anyone but Mother and Daniella. Gertrude's still sick. I couldn't- I didn't…"

"Hush dear," Molly cut him off gently. She took the screaming baby from her daughter. "We'll have him well again."

Ginny didn't dare look at the rest of her family. She could almost hear the tension forming between her brothers. She knew there would be hell to pay, but she didn't rightly care. Her baby was sick.

"We can take him to my room." Ginny offered, only a fraction louder than Antony's wailing.

Her mother gave her a questioning look. Ginny shook her head. Later.

Molly headed for the stairs and Ginny pushed Draco ahead of her, following close behind. As they reached the first landing Ginny heard her father bellowing orders.

"Ronald Billius Weasley sit down! All of you. Be quiet and eat. No one leaves this table without your mother's permission!"

Arthur Weasley was not the push over everyone believed him to be and at that current point in time, Ginny couldn't have loved him more for it.

They finally managed to make it to her bedroom. Small as it was, there was enough space for the three adults plus the baby.

Molly laid Antony on the bed and pulled out her wand. "Coughing you said? Did he get the fever before or after he began coughing?" she questioned.

Draco had, most uncharacteristically, wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders. "He's been coughing a bit the last few days. Daniella said he was fine. But then he started running a horrid fever, and I couldn't get a hold of Mother or Daniella. I didn't know what else to do."

Ginny couldn't believe Draco was actually speaking so freely. Speaking so in front of her she would understand, but he'd never met her mother, and he'd braved her brothers and everyone else by coming. And more importantly he'd endangered their secrecy. He was almost too worried. It frightened her.

She watched as her mother ran her wand over Antony. He was still squalling, as babies do, and she wanted nothing more than to go to him; to pick him up, hold him, and make it all better.

Draco was no better off. Despite the fact that her mother was in the room, and he was risking everything, he pulled Ginevra closer against his side. How could Antony have gotten so sick? He'd done everything his Mother and Daniella had told him to do. His mind was screaming at him. -You NEVER should have taken him out in this god's forsaken snow!- He wanted to kick himself for agreeing to go with Daniella to the village. "It'll be fun for all of us, and Antony's never seen snow." she'd said. It had been far too cold for a baby Antony's age.

Goddess, he was a horrible father!

"Well, it's just a cold." Molly stated as she turned around. Her eyebrows rose nearly to her forehead in surprise at the sight her eyes met. But she chose not to make a comment, she was sure her daughter would explain in due time. "Although, it is a rather bad cold."

She watched as her daughter and Draco Malfoy visibly relaxed. Apparently they had expected the worst. What had happened in the past 3 months that her daughter and their arch enemy were entangled in each others arms? She had the sincerest feeling it had everything to do with the baby on her little girl's bed.

But, this wee boy needed medicine before she began her inquiry. The boy's health took precedence to her, and apparently to the two teens in front of her as well.

"I have just what we need. I've been afraid Henry and Sabine would catch cold, so I took the liberty of brewing up medicine just in case." Molly stuck her wand back in her robes and headed for the door. "You might try rocking him. It may help to quiet him down a bit." And with that she left.

All the way back downstairs she thought.

The baby was obviously Mr. Malfoy's and obviously not her Ginny's. Though, Ginny was awfully attached to the wee thing. And only slightly more subtly to the baby's father. That thought frightened her a bit. Her Ginny with someone like Draco Malfoy. He was the son of a renowned death eater, albeit a dead one now, but Draco was his son none the less. Yet…he was beyond concerned for the baby.

Had Draco Malfoy changed?

He had braved her family's wrath by showing up here with the baby. More importantly he had braved her son's wrath. She stopped on the first landing and sighed. This was going to be a war zone and she knew it. But, how to make her family see what she had seen? She ran her hands across her eyes and descended the last of the stairs.

Apparently Arthur had enforced his word with a spell. She wanted to laugh as she watched all her children squirm in their seats, bound to their chairs by magic.

"MUM! LET US GO!" Ron bellowed, his face red and his hands clenching the table. "YOU LEFT THAT DEATH EATER UPSTAIRS WITH GINNY?! HOW COULD YOU?!"

Molly continued on into the pantry to retrieve the medicine. "You, Ronald Weasley, will sit down and shut your mouth." she ordered as she emerged, potion vials in hand. She made her youngest son hear the threat in her voice, and apparently it worked. Ron stopped fidgeting and shut up.

She turned to face the rest of them before she ascended the stairs. "Now, you will listen and you will listen good. There is a very sick baby involved in this and I'll not have you lot adding your objections to it. What Ginny decides to do is entirely her own, and I will _not_ have you giving her grief over it. So, until Ginny is ready to talk you _will_ sit quietly in your chairs, and you _will_ leave this situation well enough alone!" She turned to her husband. "Arthur, dear, you may serve the treacle tart if you wish. I'll be back once the wee one's settled."

And with that she turned and ascended the stairs. Arthur Weasley had never been more proud of his wife. 

((-))

As soon as her mother left the room Ginny swooped down on Antony, picking him up and cradling him against her chest. His cries subsided a little and he was left whimpering against her shoulder.

"It's all my fault." Draco whispered as he wrapped his arms around them both. "I never should have taken him out."

Ginny kissed his cheek. "No one knows how or why babies get sick, they just do." She rested her head against his. "Mum knows exactly what to do. She has enough knowledge to be a healer after all my brothers and I put her through." She kissed the top of Antony's head and began rocking back and forth. He started coughing and it broke her heart that all she could do was pat his back and try to ease its passing.

Draco cringed against her at his sons cough.

Ginny felt terrible that she had been away from them both. Maybe if she'd come clean to her family in the first place she would have been able to be there for both of them. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes, but she forced them away. Her baby was sick and her boyfriend needed her. She had to be strong for all of them.

About that time there was a knock on the door and Draco moved away from her, albeit reluctantly.

"Come in." Ginny said quietly.

Her mother opened the door and stepped into the room. "Here it is. I had a feeling we might be needing it. Ginny if you could just hold him. He may take it better if he's with someone familiar."

Ginny nodded and turned Antony so her mother could give him the medicine. He cried, of course, when she moved him away from his sanctuary against her shoulder.

"Shhh, baby. It's alright. This will make you feel all better." Ginny crooned. She held him much as she had when he was an infant.

Her mother removed the stopper from the vial and dipped in their antique medicine dropper, removing it when it was full of the purple liquid.

"All right little one, I'm terribly sorry, but we must." Molly cooed and she forced the medicine dropper into the baby's mouth. It helped that he started screaming again. She was able to get all the medicine in.

Unfortunately the screaming mixed with the medicine caused the coughing to start again, but in the end all the medicine went down. Though, he was still screaming.

"Ma-ma! Ma-ma!"

Ginny's eyes went wide as Antony screamed that one word and cuddled into her chest. "Oh baby…" she whispered and moved him back up to her chest. His face was instantly buried into her neck as he always did. He called her mama! Damn it, there went the tears again. Only this time she didn't stop them.

"I'll be just outside." Molly whispered and slipped out the door.

Immediately Draco was there wrapping them in his arms.

"I always knew he'd be brilliant." He whispered. "Hey, hey, don't cry." He rubbed his hands up and down the tops of her arms.

"Goddess, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so emotional, but Draco, he called me 'mama'!"

The smile she turned on him made him his heart ache with happiness. But, it was short lived. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but, your family is down there and they're going to need an explanation."

That dried Ginny's tears in a hurry and she sighed. "I know." She sighed again and sat on the bed, Draco sat beside her. "I suppose we should just tell them the truth. Mum should handle it well, she's seen us together, and seen how we are with the baby. The boys…well, they'll be a problem. As for their girls, I don't know."

"Just how many people will we be answering to?" Draco asked hesitantly and quietly. Antony had finally stopped squalling and was falling asleep in Ginny's arms.

"Well, there's all 5 of my brothers, and their wives/ girlfriends. And my parents, and Harry." She answered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Damn. This is going to be like the Spanish Inquisition isn't it?"

"Worse. The Spanish Inquisition didn't have 6 Weasley men to deal with."

"Fuck."

Ginny sighed at the exact same time Draco did. "Well, we might as well get it over with."

((-))

Ginny was right. It was worse than the Spanish Inquisition.

Molly and Arthur sat in front of where he and Ginny sat on the couch. The various Weasley men were spread out accordingly through the room. Their respective wives and girlfriends were in the kitchen watching the two grandchildren, plus his own son, and cleaning up from dinner.

He'd never been so nervous in his entire life.

All of Ginevra's brothers were looking at him with something akin to murder in their eyes, and, he noticed, Ron's face was a nasty shade of purple. This couldn't go well.

"Why don't we start with why Mr. Malfoy decided to show up in the middle of dinner, and how Ginny is involved in it all." Molly stated with a smile. Someone at least was going to try and make it easier.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley-" Draco started, but Ginny cut him off.

"He came because he had a sick baby. And the whole reason I'm involved in all this is because I'm Antony's nanny."

"You're his what?!" Ron blurted out.

"Ronald, sit down!" Hermione ordered, giving him a hard yank to his jumper.

"Let me explain." Draco stated over the commotion, all eyes turned on him. He gathered his nerves, cleared his throat and blundered on. "During this past summer Antony was left on my doorstep with a letter from his mother. He is mine, there's no denying it, but I had no idea I'd even fathered a child. He is my son. What kind of father would I have been if I'd left him?" -Your own father.- He thought bitterly. "So, I took him in. When I got to school we decided to keep it a secret. I had one of my personal staff come as his nanny, but her mother got very ill and she had to leave. Then Ginevra found out about him and she had off the class period that I needed a sitter, so, she became his nanny."

Ginny looked at her mother and gave a small nod. "There's more."

Ron looked like he was going to explode. Hermione was trying her hardest to keep him seated and calm. Harry looked pale. And the rest of her brothers…well…the rest of her brothers looked like they knew what was coming.

Ginny took a deep breath and grabbed Draco's hand, holding it tightly in her own. "Draco and I are a couple."

"WHAT?!" Ron bellowed. He escaped Hermione's grasp and lunged at Draco. Within in a second Ginny had her wand out and ready to cast a spell, but Ron stopped mid-air.

Fred and George put their wands away and Charlie and Bill grabbed Ron from mid-air and took him into the kitchen.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Bill asked as he and Charlie came back into the living room.

"What is there to elaborate on Bill? Draco and I are together, a couple. We're dating. That's about the gist of it." Ginny replied a little sarcastically.

"Are you two serious?" Ricca asked from the doorway. Ginny finally noticed that her sister-in-law and possible future sisters-in-law were crowded around the doorway to the kitchen.

Ginny smiled softly at her then turned to Draco, who gave her a very, very small smile. "Yes. We're serious."

"Are you happy?" Fred asked and he and George stared at her. Though his words were blunt, there was a softness in them Ginny always knew she could find with them.

She smiled at them and held Draco's hand tighter. "Unbelievably and incandescently happy."

She could feel Draco's responding smile, though she knew her brothers saw it only as his trademark smirk. And in that moment she was happy. Despite all that had happened, all they had gone through, she wasn't alone in this. She had her family. She had Draco. And, she had Antony.

"Ginny you can't be serious!"

The one voice she thought she wouldn't hear spoke. She turned to look at Harry. He was staring at her with something akin to horror in his eyes. "You can't be serious! Malfoy?! But you hate him! We hate him! And…and he hates us!"

"No, Harry. I never hated him. We might not have liked each other, but I never hated him."

"Nor, did I ever hate her. And, might I add, how dare you assume what I feel?" Draco asked in that oh-so-cold drawl of his. He turned and gave Harry the full weight of his gaze.

Harry didn't take the look as the warning it was and barged on. "I bet he's just using you so he doesn't have to deal with his kid! I bet he doesn't even love you!"

Draco's wand was out and pointed at Harry's throat before anyone could think to act. "How dare you assume that which you do not understand. For your information, Potter," he spat out the name with such venom Ginny thought Harry would die there on the spot, "I _do_ love my son. He's my world. And I _do_ love Ginevra. Far more than you could ever love her, far more than you could _ever_ comprehend." He took a moment to collect himself before he went back to where Ginny was sitting. She smiled at him as he sat back down. He couldn't help himself.

He leaned over and kissed her. Even though her parents were watching, even though her brothers were in the room, and even though the Boy Wonder was sitting livid nearby, he kissed her and put as much passion into it as he could manage with a closed mouth kiss.

He pulled away and looked at her parents. "I can take Antony back to the Manor." he stated.

"Nonsense Draco. That baby still needs medicine and we've already got it here. Besides you already said your mother was away. You shouldn't spend Christmas holidays alone." Molly replied with a smile. Apparently what he'd done had pleased her to no end. He guess that as long as her daughter was happy that was all they could ask for.

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense, lad." Arthur piped up. "We've already got the whole lot here, what's two more. Now, I believe there's treacle tart to be had." The Weasley Patriarch stood and held his hand out to Draco.

Draco took it and stood, standing a good few inches taller than the older man. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, let me get one thing clear." Arthur whispered. "If you ever hurt my daughter, you'll have not only me, but my sons as well to deal with. I'd keep that in mind if I were you."

And with those words Arthur smiled once more and left to the kitchen. Ginny stood as well and squeezed the hand Draco had hold of before following her father. All the girls were waiting to congratulate her on catching such a beautiful specimen of manhood.

Ginny took their offered congratulations and plucked a sleeping Antony from Ahnka's arms. "I'd better get him to bed."

"And just where do you plan on putting him?" Nicca asked.

"I'll get Draco to transfigure something into a bassinette." Ginny replied with a smile.

"Ah, and he's good with wand work. Though, I suppose he'd have to be. He does have a baby." Ricca added. This got them all laughing at her intended double meaning.

Eventually Ginny managed to make it away from the girls and back into the living room, finding her brothers, minus Harry and Ron, crowding around Draco. She cringed as she heard Bill going over the Quidditch statistics for the Cannons, and Draco rapidly discounting them with the statistics from the Falmouth Falcons. Ugh…would she never be rid of it?

"You'd better say goodnight. I'm putting him to bed." She announced over their chatter. Gods, they sounded like a bunch of nattering old women. Draco turned to her and smiled, almost sheepishly at being caught.

"I'll come up with you." He said.

"No, no, stay. Discuss your Quidditch statistics like the lot of nattering old women you are." Ginny smiled at her own joke.

"Here now, we're not nattering, or old, or women. Discussing Quidditch statistics is a very manly thing to do!" Charlie argued.

"Keep telling yourself that, brother dear. I'm off to bed. Antony needs to be put down."

Draco came to stand by her side and gave her a quick kiss, continuing to brush his lips across Antony's forehead. "You know, you're brother's aren't half bad." He whispered as he straightened.

Ginny smiled. "Of course they're not. They're my brothers after all."

Draco kissed her once more. "I'll be up in a bit. I love you." He whispered against her cheek.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

"Goodnight boys." She called as she headed up the stairs.

"Night Gin." Came the garbled reply.

Ginny made her way up to her bedroom, glad for the silence the higher levels provided. She expected her door to be closed, as they had left it, but, it was open. She found her mother inside making up a cot on the floor.

"Mum, you didn't have to."

"I know. But I know you're tired. And this is the only place that's left for Draco to sleep. I also figured the baby would want both parents around. I'll leave you be now. Sleep well, love."

Her mother kissed her on the forehead and ruffled Antony's silver hair before leaving.

And Ginny felt in that moment, that she couldn't have been happier. She had her family. She had Draco. And she had her son. She had her baby.

"No matter what, I will always be there for you."

She kissed her sons head and put him to bed.

((-))

**First off I want to thank you all for all the help and support you've given me. Every single one of your reviews was so nice and thoughtful. Believe it or not, my grandfather's death is what has made me write this chapter.**

**The way he remembered me was that I was always scratching some random idea out on a piece of paper. Be it a napkin at a restaurant or in my spiral bound notebook I was always writing. And I thought, he'd want me to write this. And I know he did and still does. **

**So, here's to you Pop. I hope you enjoy it. **

**And I hope all of you enjoy it too. This is for all of you and your well wishes and thoughts and prayers. I really do love you all. You're amazing, and without you I doubt I would have taken this all like I did. **

**You may thank the Plain White T's for the last bit of the chapter. "Hey There Delilah" was a great inspiration. And also Silversun Pickups "Lazy Eye".**

**I still have a ways to go on this story yet. I can't give you exactly how many more chapters there will be, because I don't know myself. I just know that there's a good bit more to come. And I'm also thinking about a Sequel. Though, it will be a great deal of fluff and only a little plot. I need some sweetness in my life right now. **

**Also! IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE THAT WILL DRAW FANART FOR MY STORY?! Please?! Pretty Please?! I have wanted fanart for this story for soooooo long. Is there anyone out there that could do it? You'll get major, major props, and links in my bio so people can view it. **

**Don't forget to review, review, review! And always remember that I love you all! You're amazing, and thanks again!**

**Arigato**

**Ja'ne- Ami **


	19. Chapter 18: Insanity & Food Fights

**I'M SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG.**

**I'VE BECOME A NARUTARD! I'VE GONE ON A NARUTO KICK. THE ANIME, THE MANGA, THE FANFICTION AND EVERYTHING. **

**BTW…IF ANYONE HAS ANY WONDERFUL RECOMMENDATIONS FOR SOME AMAZING NARUTO FANFICTION LET ME KNOW! **

**Forgive me my geekiness. I love you all…don't kill me for it being so late!**

((-))

I Am

Chapter 18: Insanity and Food fights!

"Mother! Are you out of your mind?!" Darren McDowell yelled.

She had to be! Absolutely had to be! What his mother was proposing was suicide.

"Sit down Darren." his mother stated coolly. Darren sat, albeit with reluctance, and kept his fists in a white knuckled lock. She really had gone 'round the bend.

"Mother, think rationally. You heard what he said. You heard him! We can't…it's suicidal! Mother he'll kill us." Darren argued with all his might. This was a bad idea. He didn't want to fight. Let them all have their peace, damn it!

"I want my grandson returned to me. That bitch, Narcissa, doesn't deserve the caliber of the McDowell bloodline in her home!" his mother stated. The venom in her words was almost tangible.

Since when had the McDowell bloodline out ranked the Malfoy line? If anything they should be honored that there was now Malfoy blood in the McDowell bloodline. The Malfoy's had always stood above them. They were purer, richer, and older. Where did his mother get off saying this? Couldn't she see this was a losing battle?

Darren had long since admitted to himself that he had jumped to all the wrong conclusions when his sister had first come to them. They knew she was pregnant. She wouldn't tell them who the father was, but they figured she'd come around. Then months went by and there was hardly a word from her. Then, one day, there she was. Veronica had let them see the baby only once. There had been so many frills on its outfit, and the baby itself so beautiful, they had all mistaken it for a girl.

Had Veronica corrected them?

No.

Had Veronica given them its name?

No.

Then one evening she came crying to them that the baby had been kidnapped, and, in her wailing, confessed that the baby had been sired by none other than Draco Malfoy.

They had all jumped to the same conclusion.

Draco Malfoy had kidnapped the baby.

But, upon confrontation…Darren couldn't compress the hatred he felt for his sister. She had lied to them all. Draco Malfoy hadn't kidnapped the baby. No. His idiot sister had been too stupid for her own good and given the baby up to its father. She had tried to play it off so that the Malfoy name would be wrapped in unwanted scandal, but…goddess she was stupid.

Darren had seen the conviction in Draco's eyes as he spoke. Could feel the protectiveness that radiated off of him as he had clutched his son to his chest. He had heard the truth in every word.

That bitch…that stupid bitch!

Darren stood and straightened his robes.

"Mother, whatever you do, I will play no part in it." He glared at her as he turned to leave. "And I'll be ready to take your place after Draco Malfoy kills you."

And with that he swept out of the room to prepare himself for the war he knew would come.

((-))

Ginny had been awake for the past five minutes, though, she was still lying in bed and the two other people in the room didn't even know she was awake. But, she was content to watch the scene in front of her.

Antony was getting stronger and smarter each and every day. Already he was associating words, or at least what babies consider words, with objects and people. He wanted so badly to stand up, and he was doing well with that too, bouncing up and down as he stood in his father's lap, or standing with just the help of their fingers in his hands. He had already figured out how to get from his back to his stomach and back again and was already trying to figure out just how to make his arms and legs work in coordination with each other so that he could crawl.

At this current point in time, Draco was sitting cross legged on the floor and had Antony balanced in his lap. The baby had two handfuls of Draco's hair and was bouncing up and down while Draco supported his tiny waist, both of them smiling like idiots, but both also unbelievably happy.

"Da-da-da-da-da!" Antony giggled as he yanked hard on Draco's hair and continued to bounce.

Draco chuckled softly. "Here now, not too loud or you'll wake Mama up." Draco gathered his son and stood up. Ginny quickly shut her eyes. "Though, I think she has been asleep for far too long. What say we wake her?"

Antony just giggled in response. Ginny heard Draco's sock clad feet creak on the hard wood and then there was a weight on her chest. A squirmy, wiggly weight that was pulling at the covers that covered her head.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma!" he laughed as each hand grabbed for more covers, trying his hardest to reach Ginny.

Ginny snaked her arms out from under the covers and shoved Draco's hands away, placing hers where his were. All at once she sat up in the bed, hoisted Antony over her head, and yelled, "Boo!".

Antony squealed in delight and Ginny brought him down kissing him soundly on the cheek. She hugged him tightly to her chest and showered him with kisses.

"Here now, that's just not fair! I'm your boyfriend! Shouldn't I get the same treatment?!" Draco argued playfully.

Ginny held Antony out and smiled at him. "Do you hear that?! I think Daddy's jealous of Mummy and Antony!" She laughed as she watched drool come swirling out of Antony's smiling mouth. "Although, I must admit. Daddy doesn't drool near as much as you do, though when he's looking at Mummy naked, that's a completely different matter. There's drool everywhere!"

Ginny laughed at the look of outrage on Draco's face.

"You should _not_ be telling _our _son what I do and do not do when you're naked!" Draco crossed his arms over his chest and looked down. "And I do not drool…"

Ginny laid Antony down on the bed and wiggled her way out of the covers. She snaked her arms around his waist and kissed the bare arms that crossed his chest. When it was just the three of them in the mornings he never put on a shirt. And by goddess she loved it!

"Oh yes you do…" His arms wound around her shoulders. "It goes here…" she kissed the hollow of his throat. "And here…" she placed light kisses over each of his nipples. "And most importantly it goes here…" She kissed him softly and slowly, savoring the taste of his mouth, the smell of his skin, and her favorite, the smell of his freshly washed hair. There was just something masculine about the way his hair smelled after it was just washed. Something male, and purely Draco.

"Well I suppose that makes up for him getting all those kisses. You know, maybe we should send him down to the girls. And then _we_…" he nipped her ear lobe, "can finish what _you_ started." He traced his tongue along her jaw.

He smirked when she pressed her body against his and let out a light moan. He was so close to having her agree. So close…just a little more persuasion and she was-

"Gin, Draco! Breakfast!"

Draco's mood evaporated instantly, and so, apparently, did Ginny's. If they were caught having sex in her parents house her brother's would kill him! Worse than kill him…they'd already threatened that if he was caught he would, in a lot less words, lose his manhood and have it fed to the squid at Hogwarts. The forming bulge beneath his pants wilted. No, no sex here. But maybe…

"What do you say we leave the baby with your mum today and I take you shopping?" he suggested as she stepped away to gather some clothes for herself.

She laughed. "Draco, Christmas was less than a week ago. Do you really need to take me shopping?" she asked.

Draco slipped a jumper over his head and scooped Antony off the bed, settling the baby on his hip. "Do I need a reason? I just want us to go out. Other than the yacht have we ever really been on a date?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Ginny pulled on her jeans with a sigh. "No, you're right, we haven't." She pulled her own jumper over her head.

"Please?" There was a soft kiss on the partially exposed skin of her neck. "Please, Gin. I haven't gotten a chance to spoil you yet."

She swatted his face away. "You don't need to spoil me. I have you and Antony. What more could I possibly want?"

"Shopping, dinner, and tickets to Cirque du Soleil?" he suggested. He'd had reserved seats for Cirque for a month and a half. It was his trump card. Ginny couldn't pass up Cirque, she was obsessed with it. But he still had one trick left. The one that would seal the deal. He got right behind her back and adjusted Antony so he could get closer still. He leaned in and whispered against her ear, "Gin Gin…it's Varekai."

Ginny stiffened. "Draco Augustine Malfoy, you play a dirty, dirty game. But damn it…ahh! I want to go!" She spun around, grinning like a mad woman. "Damn you, Draco. I don't have anything to wear!" She shoved her finger in his chest with her last words.

"Ow, ow, woman! That's what the shopping's for, love. C'mon, let's go eat breakfast and then we'll head off to Paris." He headed for the door.

"Paris?!" she asked bewildered. She'd never been to Paris. She'd wanted to for so long, but never had the chance or the money. And now, here he was going to take her to Paris. To take her shopping, out to a romantic dinner, and then to see the show she'd always longed to see.

Draco turned at the door and smirked at her. "_Oui, ma chérie._ Paris. Now come on. Your mothers' breakfast is waiting, and personally I'm not one to pass up Molly Weasley's meal." He opened the door and left, Antony grinning at her as they went.

Ginny stood there for a moment not quite sure what to do. Draco was taking her to Paris to see Cirque du Soleil. He had laughed at her, at first, for being so obsessed with what he called "a muggle excuse for a circus". Then she'd showed him a video crystal of said "muggle excuse for a circus" and he hadn't made fun of her since. In fact he had asked to watch every single Cirque crystal she had, though she _had_ made him watch _Varekai_ a dozen times.

She squelched her squeal of delight as the prospect of it all flowed through her. She managed to do that, but she couldn't help the shiver of anticipation that shook her body. Tonight was going to be brilliant, and she hoped she would be able to thank Draco the way she wanted to. She managed to keep her delight to a simmer and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Bout time you got down here." Charlie stated as he tucked into his breakfast. All her brothers gave her the same treatment.

"What? What'd I do?" She asked as she grabbed a jar of homemade applesauce out of the fridge for Antony.

"Mum had to run to the village and put a spell on the food so we couldn't eat until you were in the kitchen. Said she wanted all the family together for breakfast." Fred replied, his mouth full of eggs and bacon, and oh goddess…could he get any more food in there?

Ginny emptied the jar of applesauce into a small bowl and grabbed the small spoon that had been deemed Antony's from the drawer. She went to the table and sat on the other side of Antony's high chair. "Well my bad. How was I supposed to know she'd put a spell on it to wait for me?" Draco handed her a plate piled with all her favorite breakfast foods. She set the bowl just out Antony's reach.

She and Draco had worked out a system. She got to eat first while Draco fed Antony a bit of rice cereal. Then Draco would get to eat while Ginny fed Antony applesauce. Draco accused her of being the favored parent. Antony tolerated the rice cereal, but he loved the homemade applesauce his Nana made for him and Henry and Sabine. And soon they would be moving on to a little more solid foods. Antony had finally cut his first tooth three days ago. It had been one hell of an experience until Arthur Weasley dipped a finger in his whiskey glass and rubbed it along the baby's gums. Draco had been about to fly off the handle until Antony stopped his crying and stretched his arms out towards his "Pop". Ginny couldn't have been more thankful for the home remedy.

So, as the rest of her family ate and Draco and Fleur fed their little ones, Ginny tucked in as well. She was starving. After inhaling the food on her plate and filling it half again with seconds, she was finally done eating and could allow Draco to eat. Draco was beyond grateful for it, he was starving and he was always afraid there wouldn't be food left over. So, Ginny picked up the spoon and applesauce and began feeding her son.

"Ginny, could you get me more orange juice, please?" Fleur asked. She was still spooning rice cereal in Sabine's mouth. Antony was half way done with his applesauce. She placed the bowl and spoon on the corner of Antony's high chair counter and got up to get the orange juice.

She grabbed the bottle from the ice box and went back to the table. Fleur absentmindedly handed her the glass and Ginny had poured the glass half full, when her "mommy" instincts kicked in and she turned around just in time to watch Antony grab the spoon full of applesauce and sling it in his Uncle Charlie's direction.

The applesauce hit Charlie directly in the middle of his face, and her brother's face went into a perfect mask of astonishment, his eyebrows reaching his hair line, and his mouth open in surprise.

Ginny slapped a hand over her mouth to stop the howl of laughter that threatened to escape. Draco, on the other hand, didn't bother to stop his. He roared with laughter, dropping his cutlery on the table so he could use his hands to clutch his sides. Ginny was too buys watching Draco laughing his ass off so freely in front of her family to watch Charlie. Well, too busy, that was, until a gravy covered biscuit plopped right down on the top of Draco's head.

The laughter cut off like a switch.

Ginny couldn't hide her laugh this time. It burst out of her with a force that had her doubled over. She leaned back gasping more air in her lungs, then there was something sticky and slimy flying at her face. She managed to turn so that it hit her on the cheek rather than in the middle of the face.

Oatmeal slid down her cheek in a slow, slimy, steady bulk. She hated eating it and hated the feeling of it more. She glared at Draco, who had a feral smile plastered on his face. Antony and Henry were giggling happily on either side of her. Keeping her eyes on Draco she grabbed for the biscuit she had been about to eat. It was smothered with grape jelly and would be perfect for what she needed. Keeping her eyes on Draco all the while, she threw the biscuit at Fred and hit him square on the jaw, the jelly causing the biscuit to stick to his skin.

Chaos erupted and food went flying.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GODDESS IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

Silence. Everyone stopped in mid motion. No one even daring to breathe.

The kitchen door shut with a click and Molly Weasley walked into the kitchen. "I leave for twenty minutes and come back to this?!"

Every single one of her children, and their significant others, hung their heads in shame. They hadn't thought about the getting caught aspect.

Molly set down her bags on the counter and held her hand out. "Wands. All of you, NOW!"

Without hesitation everyone except Fleur and Ginny stood and passed Molly their wands. Even Draco and the other girls passed the Weasley Matriarch their wands. Fleur and Ginny grabbed up their little ones and headed upstairs. Ginny was gone so quickly Draco didn't even have time to object.

"What do you think she will make them do?" Fleur asked as she drew a bath for their children. Ginny said Antony out on the toilet and proceeded to remove his ruined clothes.

"I have no idea, though, I do have a feeling that since she took away their wands she'll make them clean the kitchen without magic. And that can take a while at best. Poor Draco…we're suppose to go to Paris today…" Ginny replied sullenly. She should have known they'd get caught and get in trouble.

"To Paris?" Fleur asked with a smile. "And just what are you going to be doing in sweet Paris?"

"Well, we're supposed to go shopping and then to dinner and then to Cirque du Soleil, but I don't know if that's going to happen." Ginny picked Antony up and went to the tub. Fleur had magicked in three baby tubs that miraculously fit in the bath tub. Ginny laid Antony in one and grabbed a wash cloth.

"Ah, I bet you will still get to go. You know your Mother has a soft spot for that sort of romance, and Draco will play it up to the best of his abilities. I can see it now…'Oh Mrs. Weasley. Ginny and I were planning on going to Paris today. I'm taking her on a lavish date, may we leave soon?' Blah, blah, blah."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. That sounded almost exactly like what Draco would do. It would seem Molly Weasley had a very large soft spot for Draco Malfoy. The single father who was raising his little one all on his own. She had fawned over him nonstop since his arrival.

The two girls continued the bathing of their children in relative silence that was punctuated now and again by the children's protests.

When Ginny got back to her bedroom Draco was waiting for her. Ginny laughed as she remembered the conversation she and Fleur had had. Funny how he was up here when she could still here her brothers cursing downstairs in the kitchen.

"So, you managed to get out early, eh?" she teased as she laid Antony out on the bed. She looked at Draco and noticed his hair was wet. "When did you have time to shower?"

Draco scowled and yanked on a clean jumper. "I didn't shower. Fred and George thought I needed help getting myself cleaned off. They poured a bucket of well water on my head!"

Ginny was glad she was already leaning on the bed. She had to brace her arms to keep from falling on Antony.

"Here now that's not funny!" Draco stated gruffly. Ginny barely heard him, she was laughing too hard.

Antony started laughing too.

"Oh great! Now my own son is laughing at me!" Draco plopped down in the floor like a child throwing a tantrum.

Ginny stopped laughing enough so that she could kiss the top of his head. "Oh, come on. He's only laughing because I am. He doesn't know that my brothers dumped water on you. Although, you should have known something like that would happen."

Draco mumbled some incoherent reply.

"Now, come on. If I'm not mistaken I was promised Paris and Cirque du Soleil. I'm rather eager to have it all thank you!"

((-))

"Well love?" Draco asked as they walked along the streets of Wizarding Paris.

Ginny snuggled deeper into Draco's embrace. "Tonight was amazing. Thank you." She leaned her head back and their lips met in a teasing kiss. They continued down the cobblestone streets until they found a café.

"C'mon you're freezing, I'm freezing, let's get some coffee." Draco suggested and tugged her inside. The waitress gave them a shy smile as she noticed their attire.

Anyone coming into a café and 10 o'clock at night in full dress robes was bound to garner all sorts of attention.

Draco ordered for them and they cuddled together in their booth as they waited for their drinks.

"You're awfully quiet this evening." Ginny stated.

"Am I?" Draco asked. He wrapped one arm tighter around Ginny. The other hand was shoved in the pocket of his robes. He fiddled nervously with the black velvet box. He had already asked permission and had it granted. He hadn't planned on doing this tonight. But she'd been so happy. Her face had positively been alight with pleasure at everything they'd done.

"Yes, you are." Ginny giggled happily and looked up at him. "You're thinking about something." He always seemed so far away when he thought. She wondered what had him thinking so hard.

The waitress brought their drinks, but neither of them touched theirs.

"Gin…" Draco started. How did he go about this? Was it too early? How would she take this? Damn it…

Ginny turned in his arm. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "You seem a little off."

Draco managed a bit of a smile. "I'm fine, listen…I want to say something, and I want you to listen, just don't say anything until you think it's time."

_Until it's time?_ she thought. _What could he possibly mean by that?_ But she didn't voice any of these thoughts. Draco needed to talk and he needed her to listen.

Draco pulled out his wand and cast a silencing spell over their booth. _So he's really serious…I hope it's nothing bad…_It really wasn't like Draco to be like this.

Draco turned in his seat and took both of her hands in his. "Ginevra, I love you. You're beautiful, funny, smart, caring, and you've brought out a side of me I didn't even know I had. When I found Antony outside on my balcony I didn't know what to do. When Daniella had to go back home, I _really_ didn't know what to do. I was so confused, and then you waltzed into my life. You took the reigns from my hands and I haven't wanted them back since. You've been the mother Antony needed, and you've been the girlfriend I've never had and always wanted and needed. I know we haven't been together that long. But I can't imagine life without you. It's almost like my life started when Antony showed up and then the fun began when you came in. I'll understand if you say no, but please don't…Ginevra, would you do me the immense honor of becoming my wife, Antony's official mother, and making me…unbelievably and incandescently happy?"

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was proposing! Ever since she'd figured out she was in love with him she had been so terrified of the thought of being without him. The thought of after he graduated had terrified her worse. The thought of Antony being out of her life…and here he was offering her the world she dreamed of. He was offering himself, he was offering his son, he was offering for them to be hers, and for her to be theirs. Tears sprung to her eyes and for an instant Draco seemed terrified but then she smiled and his eyes lit up.

She couldn't even speak. If she did she really would burst into tears. All she could do was nod. All he could do was smile like an idiot.

Draco dug in his pocket and pulled out the box he'd been fiddling with all night. Honestly he'd picked it up 3 weeks ago. He'd carried it with him ever since. He let go of her hands and opened it, revealing the ring inside.

"Oh, Draco…"

Ginny stared in awe at the Banard Original. Banard Dupree was the Wizarding worlds first and foremost jewelry maker. He catered to the rich and was outstandingly helpful to the poor. He never turned a customer away and his work was the finest in the world. There was no telling how much this ring in particular had cost.

It was a masterpiece of diamonds and emeralds and platinum. The band itself was wound in intricate knots with the diamonds and emeralds scattered throughout. In the middle was a one carat diamond. It wasn't overly big, but it was perfect for her. It was a work of art, truly. Well, now that she really looked at it, it wasn't just intricate knots. The bands were wound into an M and W.

Draco took her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger.

For a moment she just sat there admiring it. "Oh Draco…is this real?"

"Is what real?" He asked quietly. She looked up at him and took his hand in hers.

"This? Are you serious? I mean, I know you are, it's just…goddess Draco." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. "I love you."

He chuckled under her lips. "And I…I love you too."

And in that instant life was perfect.

((-))

**Okay, I'll be honest. I had not originally planned on throwing the proposal in there, but I was writing and it just sort of happened. You know how it is, you think you have it set and then…the story re writes itself. But anyways I hope you enjoyed. The intrigue and shit is about to happen! So be ready!**

**JUST A SIDE NOTE! IT IS NOT A GOOD IDEA TO WATCH COLLEGE FOOTBALL WHILE TRYING TO WRITE!!! AHHHHH! THIS IS TOO CLOSE A GAME FOR MY SANITY! Is it sad that I'm typing this in between time outs?**

**Woot…AUBURN WON 9-7 OVER ARKANSAS WITH 20 SECONDS LEFT ON THE CLOCK! HELL YES! WAR EAGLE BABY!**

**Sorry Arkansas fans! Please don't hate me!**

**Yes Arthur has been "named" after my Pop, who, believe it or not, his middle name was Arthur. I thought it was fitting. And Molly is "Nana" pronounced "Nan-uh". What my "niece" calls her grandmother. And I'm trying to be as realistic as possible with Antony's progress. Honestly, I'm basing him off my nephew who is 5 months old. A lot of Antony's antics and personality come from Ethan. Though, Antony is MUCH smaller than Ethan. Ethan weighs 22 pounds and is tall, can't remember exactly, and is 5 months old. Of course, his father, my brother-in-law, is 6'7 and weighs 300 pounds and is a cop. So that is to be expected, lol. But I base Antony's progress off of Ethan's. They're both so smart! Bah…yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a boasting aunt…shut up! BAH!**

**Please don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! And never forget that I love you all sooooooooo much! YOU. ALL. ARE. FABULOUS! **

**Arigato**

**Ja'ne- Ami**


	20. THIS IS AN SOS

**TO THE PEOPLE**

**THIS IS AN S.O.S.**

**H.E.L.P!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, to all my wonderful, magnificent fans and reviewers out there, I need your help. **

**I am suffering from some SERIOUS writers block and am stuck on where to go for Chapter 19. I've gotten about 2 pages written for it, and you all know me, none of my chapters are less than 4 pages. So, I need YOUR help. **

**I need an idea of what to do for this chapter. I'm not going on with the plot yet. I've got that set to happen in about 2 chapters. Until then, I'm going to try and give you lot a little more info on just what's going on in the McDowell Scheme. **

**As you all remember, the last chapter ended with Draco proposing to Ginny. Take it from there. **

**Please, my lovelies, I'm counting on you. Fill me with your wonderful ideas and whoever's idea I wind up using will get MAJOR props. **

**Oh, and I'm having my best friend draw some fanart for this story. When I get it posted, I'll leave you all the URL for my deviant art. **

**I love you all.**

**Arigato**

**Ja'ne- Ami**


	21. Chapter 19: Inner Workings

**Okay, so I know it's be for-fucking-ever since I updated. And I'm terribly sorry. As you all know I've been suffering from severe writer's block, and on top of all this, I've started a new job that pretty much consumes my life, AND I went on a week long vacation. Yep, I got to turn 21 in Disney World. And yes, it was fucking awesome!**

**So, now it's the holidays and the restaurant I work at is closed for the next 2 weeks. So, hopefully I'll be able to get some work done on this story, and maybe possibly for "Blink" and "Swallow My Pride". Though, I am considering co-writing a fic with a friend of mine, maybe you've heard of her…Bloody Rapture. She's written "Mesmerize". If you haven't read it yet, GO FUCKING READ IT. It's amazing. This new fic will start out a Ginny/Blaise, then turn into a Ginny/Blaise/Draco. It's planned to be bad ass and sexy as hell. But, we shall see. **

**Now, as compensation for having this chapter up so late, I've thrown in a nice SEX SCENE for you all. And it is not some mamby pamby "make love to me" sex scene. No, it's a "fuck me now" sex scene. And most definitely NOT for those of you who don't like rough sex. Sorry, but it's just the kind of mood I'm in. So, I hope you all enjoy it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please don't hate me. **

**Official Warning: SEX ALERT!! SEX, SEX, SEX, SEX!!! AND NOT JUST SEX, EXPLICIT SEX. (Please don't report me! ((watch me say this and someone does… ****L**** ))) I can't say it enough times people. There IS SEX IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**There, warning stated. Now, go read and have fun my dearlings. **

((-))

I Am

Chapter 19: Inner Workings

((-))

Darren dipped his quill in the ink well just as Veronica skipped into his office. He sighed as she seated herself on the edge of his desk, but continued working.

"Guess what," she whispered. Though, truthfully the whisper could have been heard by anyone. Darren could only guess what his sister would be on about. But, he'd let her say her piece then leave. Lately he'd been barely able to tolerate her. He was finally seeing just how stupid she really was.

"What do you want, Veronica? As you can see I'm quite busy." Darren stated and continued the work he was doing.

"I'm going to help mother get the baby back." Veronica giggled then stopped and gave an over dramatic sigh. "Though, I don't know why she wants it back. _I_ don't want it back. But it will cause quite the scandal."

Darren sighed inwardly. He couldn't believe his mother was actually going to go through with this. Ever since the day he'd left her sitting room his mother's machinations had been taking flight. He still didn't understand where his mother got off trying to bring the baby back. Draco Malfoy wasn't likely to let that happen.

"Do what you will, Veronica. As I've already told Mother, I will have no part in any of this. You and Mother can scheme all you want. I'll have nothing to do with it." Darren glared at his sister. "This way when Draco Malfoy buries the both of you I can continue on with my life. Now, would you be so kind as to leave my office? I have a lot of work to do and you're only bothering me." He turned back to his work, dipping the quill in the ink well and setting it to the paper.

Veronica gave a huff of indignation and slid off his desk. "What's happened to you Darren? You used to be so much fun."

"It's called growing up, sister-dear. I should hope you would have done the same by now." Darren replied. He didn't have to look up to know just what kind of expression was on his sister's face.

"Well I never-"

"You never what, Veronica?" Darren looked up from his work to glare at his sister. "Did you honestly expect me to help you and Mother with this? You're sadly mistaken. I'll have no part in helping either of you get that baby back. This is yours and yours alone. Now leave, Veronica, before I _make_ you leave." He picked his wand up from where it was lying on his desk and pointed it as his sister.

He took grim delight in the fact that her face went pale. She did, however, manage to gather up enough dignity to glare at him before storming out of his office. He flicked his wand as she went through the door and it slammed shut. He heard her yelp of surprise and pain from where he sat.

"Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out…" He mumbled and stashed his wand inside his robes.

Rather than going back to his work he leaned back in his chair and scrubbed his hands over his face. Honestly, what were they thinking? All this stupid little scheme was going to accomplish was to royally piss Draco Malfoy off. Thus resulting in his Mother's and sister's demise. He would _not _be left to pick up the pieces again. He'd been in his Mother's shadow far too long. Well, not anymore. It was time for Darren McDowell to pick up his dignity, pack his bags, and move on. He'd not be the one they came running to when this plan failed. No, on the contrary, he would do anything he possibly could to see they failed. Hell, he'd even go so far as to help Draco if the need ever arose. He sure as hell wasn't about to let his mother and sister win.

But, he would need to find out exactly what they were planning. How exactly did they plan on getting the baby back? Surely not by brut force. They would be dead within a second of drawing their wands. There had to be a way to find out. He thought for a moment before the thought occurred to him.

Kira. His twin sister could play dumb as well as Veronica could live it. Underneath that girlishly beautiful exterior was a cunning, smart woman. Kira was of the same opinion he was about this whole situation. But, where he had vehemently protested it, his sister had not. She had voiced her opinions to him and him alone. Kira would be his trump card. He knew she would gladly relay any and all information to him.

As if his thoughts had summoned her, Kira strolled into his office. "My darling brother, you seem to have upset Veronica." Though her voice was scolding, the smile on her face told him she agreed with his actions.

Darren stood and held his hand out to his twin. "Really? Well, isn't that just horrid of me." Kira slid her smaller hand into his larger one and he led her out onto his private balcony.

"And just what did you do to piss her off so badly?" Kira asked as Darren lit a cigarette for her.

Darren lit one of his own. "Told her she should grow up." Darren exhaled the stream of smoke. "Listen, Kira, there's something I need you to do."

Kira took a drag off of her own cigarette. "Darren, you know I'd do anything for you." She replied seriously. She had a feeling she knew what Darren was going to ask her.

"I need you to get in on the plot Mother and Veronica have going. You and I both know Draco Malfoy will never allow his son to be taken away from him. If anything I want to help him keep the baby there, where he's actually cared for. We all know Veronica didn't want him, and Mother would simply dump him on a nanny. I don't want our nephew to go through that. I don't want him raised the way we were." Darren explained, a minute flicker of remembered pain shown briefly in his dark brown eyes. Kira took his hand.

"I know Darren," she ran her small thumb over her twin's larger knuckles. "And you know I'll do anything to help." She meant it too. Kira would do anything in her power, like her brother, to keep that baby with Draco Malfoy. There was no way she would allow anyone to be raised the way they were. Oh, her parents had made sure they were the perfect family…when they were in the public eye. However, as soon as they got home the children were off to the nanny, and even then the nanny was as cold and distant as their parents. And they would have stopped with Darren and Kira had their mother not been so apt to get pregnant. There were six of them in all and would have been more had their father not died of a heart attack some seven years ago. No one had ever understood why the problem wasn't simply "fixed". She would not allow Antony to be just another mouth to feed in this house hold. No, she would do everything within her power to make sure this baby had a life, a family who cared for him, someone to love him.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked quietly. She had smoked her cigarette down to the filter. She flicked it out onto the grounds below; her mother's "private" garden.

Darren finished off his own cigarette and tossed it down into the garden. If the damn thing caught fire his mother damn well deserved it. "Anything you can. Mother's willing to tell nearly anyone who will help her scheme. And you, well, she's never seen your potential. She doesn't know the real you, Kira." He smiled softly at his twin. "She never took the time to consider what you're made of. Get whatever you can out of her. I want to know everything she does, every move she makes."

Kira smirked and kissed her twin on the cheek. "Consider it done."

((-))

"Ginny are you mad?! You can't marry that git!!!!"

Ginny pinched the bridge of her nose trying to relieve the pressure gathering beneath the skin. "It doesn't matter how many times you say it, Ronald. It's still true and I'm still going to marry him." They had decided to give it at least a day before they went and told Ginny's family. Though, the reason they'd decided to wait was, in her opinion, the best reason of all. Her body was still aching slightly even as she remembered. Ah, the wonderful reasons to wait. Draco had wanted her all to himself after he'd proposed so they'd flooed to his bedroom at Malfoy Manor.

She took a moment to calm down. Her parents had taken it well, of course it was to be expected. Arthur had already approved. Draco had asked his permission, opting to go for tradition rather than the more modern "get proposed then tell the parents" way. Her mother had taken it exceptionally well. Molly had only ever wanted for Ginny to be happy. With her life the way it had been her youngest and only daughter deserved it. And if she found that happiness with Draco then so be it. And the fact that she was getting another grandchild didn't hurt either.

The main protestors, as expected, were her brothers. Ginny noticed that Bill and Charlie were exceptionally quiet about it all. Fred and George had a glint in their eyes that clearly stated they were up to something, but didn't seem to protest it too badly. Ron though, had his own views on the subject, as did Harry. Hermione simply sat there shaking her head at the two boys. All the other girls had been delighted to hear the news, they were already going on about wedding plans. Of course, they didn't have the prejudice against Draco that the boys did. In fact, Nicca and Ricca simply fawned over Draco and the baby, much to Fred and George's chagrin.

"Ginny, are you really serious about this?" Bill asked as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

Ginny sighed and tightened her grip on Draco's hand. "Yes, I'm really serious about this. Don't you see that I love him?! I mean hello, we're so completely obvious about it!" She replied. And it was true. She and Draco had been acting like a couple ever since they'd told her parents. At first Draco had been very much against it, but when he didn't get pummeled by the 5 Weasley brothers he gradually began showing her affection in return. Although, the death glares he'd received had almost been enough to dissuade him.

"Well, I for one think it's fabulous!" Ahnka stated and grinned at Ginny and Draco. Charlie shot her a look that clearly stated he wasn't in the same frame of mind. Ahnka caught the look and raised her eyebrows. "Don't you go looking at me like that, Charlie." she stated. "You should be happy, your sister's getting married."

"That's the point!" Ron stated angrily. "We would be happy if she was getting married to anyone else. But _no_! She has to go and get together with Malfoy!"

Ginny stood, angry tears in her eyes. "Gee Ron, thanks for your love and support! You know I expected a little resistance to it, but you're being downright horrid! I thought at least one of my brothers might be happy for me!" The last sentence was forced out as she tried not to break down in tears. Her piece said she hurried from the room. All that they heard was the slamming of the kitchen door.

A second later Draco went after her.

"Ronald Billius Weasley!" Molly ground out. Arthur put a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her, but Molly wouldn't have it. "Isn't it enough that she has to carry their secrecy? I would think you would be at least a little happy for her. She's your sister! And yet you go and make her feel like she should be ashamed of who she fell in love with. Well, no more! If I hear one more belligerent word out of you…the goddess save your soul!" Molly was so angry she couldn't even think of a logical threat.

Ron had the grace to look abashed.

((-))

Draco found Ginny sitting on a bench near her brother's make shift Quidditch pitch. He wanted nothing better than to go back to the house and kill Ron for not only being so revolted at the thought of him marrying Ginny, but also for the fact that he'd made Ginny cry. He was her older brother for the goddess sake! Shouldn't he be protecting and caring for her rather than making her cry?

He made his way over to the bench and sat down next to Ginny. The instant he did she wrapped herself around him and began crying all over again.

"Shhh, love. It's alright." He whispered as he gently kissed the top of her head. He rubbed a hand up and down her back.

"W-why can't they j-just be h-happy for me?" Ginny cried. She had gone into this expecting her brothers to be unhappy about it, but she hadn't expected any of them to be so down right horrid.

Draco was livid. Why did that bastard have to go and ruin her happiness?! Yesterday she'd been the epitome of happiness. He'd laughingly called her "Mrs. Malfoy" and she'd smiled so brightly he thought he would be blinded. Then he'd whispered it as he kissed every sensitive part of her body and it had wound up being the best sex of his life. She hadn't been able to get enough of it. Even the thought of telling her family hadn't worried her.

How dare that bastard ruin it for her?!

"Hush, love. Everything will be fine. I'm sure Ron will warm up to me sooner or later." He stated in an effort to quell her.

"I'd rather it be the former…" Ginny mumbled against his chest.

He rubbed his hand against her back and let her get her breathing under control. After a few moments she sat up and scrubbed her hands against her face. He slid his hand down her arm and took her by the hand, standing as he did.

"C'mon, love. What say we get Antony and go tell Mum?" He suggested.

She sighed and nodded. "You're right. We've got to tell her anyways, and we both know how she'll take it." She wrapped her fingers around his and let him pull her to her feet.

Draco pulled her into his arms as soon as she was up and he pulled her tight against him. He knew she needed for someone to be happy at their engagement and his mother was just the person to give her that. There was Daniella too, for that matter. Both of them would be overjoyed to hear their news.

Ginny turned her face up to Draco's and waited for him to lower his lips to hers. He obliged her and pressed his lips lightly against hers. She whined when he didn't pursue further and he chuckled.

"After we tell Mum," he whispered against her lips.

She pulled back and frowned at him. "Alright, fine." She sighed and leaned her head against his chest. She could only hope Narcissa took it as well as they both expected.

((-))

Needless to say, Narcissa had taken it far better than Ginny's own family. She and Daniella both had burst into tears the instant the words left Draco's mouth.

"I'm so happy for you!" Narcissa cried and flung her arms around Ginny's neck. Ginny found herself on the verge of tears as she hugged her future mother-in-law. Finally, someone was as happy for her as she was.

"Thank you Narcissa, I really mean that." Ginny whispered into the older woman's ear.

Narcissa pulled away and gave Ginny a funny look. "Well, how else would I take this news? Goddess above, my son is in love with a wonderful girl and my grandson will finally have a loving mother. What else could I ask for?" She explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Ginny gave her a teary smile. "Thank you." she whispered.

Draco, seeing her dilemma, wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What she means, mother, is that her brothers didn't exactly take it the way we thought they would."

Narcissa gave him a hard look. "What exactly do you mean, Draco? They didn't hurt her did they?" His mother placed her hands on her hips and waited.

"Not physically," he said by way of explanation. He didn't like it when his mother was in this mode. She had a tendency to be a wee bit overprotective, and there was a very likely chance that she would take it upon herself to go and make sure Ginevra's brothers were completely and thoroughly abashed by their actions, especially Ron.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed further. "But emotionally?"

"Narcissa, really, it's nothing. Ron, just didn't see eye to eye with us, he'll get over it." Ginny said taking Narcissa's hand in hers.

Narcissa turned to Ginny and her eyes softened dramatically. "Yes, he will, my dear. But the question is, will you?"

Ginny smiled at her soon to be mother-in-law. "Don't worry, Narcissa. I'm fine." She smiled at Draco. "I'm marrying Draco with or without my brother's blessing."

It seemed to be the affirmation Narcissa needed for she smiled and nodded at Daniella. Daniella smiled at them both before holding up a rather large black velvet box. Daniella opened it and Ginny gasped.

"Mother, that's…" Draco started.

"Yes, it is." Narcissa reached into the box and pulled the necklace gently from its resting place. She undid the clasp and placed it around Ginny's neck, securing it with the clasp and a spell. "This, my dear, was Lucius' wedding gift to me. A Banard original, like your ring. Believe it or not, Lucius and I actually did love each other in the beginning. This necklace was his way of symbolizing that love. Now, I give it to you." She kissed Ginny on the cheek and stood on her toes to kiss her son on the forehead. "Now, Daniella and I will take the baby and let you two have some time for yourself."

Daniella hid her smile as she reached down to pick up Antony. She had a feeling she knew exactly what was going to happen once they left Draco and Ginny alone.

As soon as the door closed behind his mother and Daniella Draco took Ginny by the hand.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked coyly, knowing full well where he was taking her. Last night he'd promised to "finish" what they'd started. As if having wonderful, marvelous, mind-blowing sex at least 4 times had been enough…ah, the wonders of the teenage sex drive.

Draco turned his head and smirked at his fiancée. "Where do you think we're going?" He loved how she giggled mischievously and wrapped her hand tighter in his.

Draco led them to his bedroom.

Before he even had the door closed Ginny was on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and jumping to wrap her legs around his waist. The force of it knocked them against the door and it slammed shut. Ginny laughed and Draco grunted with the force of it.

"Damn woman…" he muttered, but the smirk on his face told her differently.

Ginny made a small sound of anticipation before bringing her lips down to Draco's. Draco, in turn wrapped his arms around her waist, closing the gap between their bodies.

"Bed," he muttered as her lips momentarily left his. She only nodded her agreement. She knew he couldn't hold her up forever. He prided himself on his upper body strength, but frankly, the human body wasn't meant for holding up another human body for long periods of time. And despite the fact that Ginny weighed considerably less than he did, she wasn't exactly a short woman, nor was she stick thin like many of his other girlfriends. He couldn't hold her up forever, despite how much he wanted to.

So, he tightened his grip on her waist and blindly made his way towards his massive bed.

It took talent to keep the kiss going as her fiancé took them to the bed, but she did it none the less, skillfully stroking her tongue against his lips, and nipping lightly at the soft, supple skin.

Draco almost fell when his knees hit the edge of his bed. The way Ginny was currently lavishing his neck with kisses, nips, and caresses was driving him mad. He wanted her and he wanted her _now_. He let go of her and realizing where she was she let herself fall to the bed landing softly on her back and using her elbows to prop herself up. She smiled deviously at him and scooted herself farther back onto the bed.

Draco took in the woman before him, surveying her as a starving man would an all you can eat buffet. He studied the way her hair fanned around her; the way her shirt slid lower revealing a tantalizing view of the mounds of her breasts. While the top of her shirt was riding lower, the lower half was riding higher. The three inches of skin that showed were perfectly pale and smooth, and he itched to run his lips, tongue, and hands over it. The hem of her denim skirt rode higher and higher, the skin of her thighs urging him to taste, to savor. Gods, did he love this woman.

Ginny knew what kind of view she was giving and inwardly preened. Draco had a predatory gleam in his eyes that told her exactly how the next while would play out. She smirked devilishly and put herself into a sitting position. Sliding her hands slowly up his torso she finally came to the first button of his expensive shirt and put her fingers to task. She would have rather ripped his shirt open, but she knew what would make it all the better…antici….pation.

She did, though, have a little mercy on him and made her work quick and efficient. And he obliged her by pulling the shirt off when she was done. Gods, how she loved the way his muscles bunched and flexed so wonderfully even at such a menial task.

The next thing she knew he was on her, and had her pinned to the bed. His arms holding hers above her head and his knees planted between her legs.

Ginny thought she would die right there on the spot when he leaned down and captured her lips in his, their mouths tangling in a battle of lips, teeth, and tongues. Ah, but she loved it when he was like this. It made her feel…protected, made her feel wanted, made her feel desired. The feel of him holding her down, virtually powerless to anything but his whims, was intoxicating. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, gasping when his erection came into contact with her lower abdomen. He moaned low in his throat and he lifted his lips off of hers to stare down into her eyes. His eyes had darkened to the deep silver grey of a sunset storm and had the look of an alpha male claiming his mate. _Mine…_those eyes said. And his she was, of that there was no doubt.

She used the momentary distraction to free her hands and tangled them in his hair, pulling him down for another kiss.

Draco pressed his body against Ginny's and made sure she could feel the effect she was having on him. It worked, apparently, because she let out a growl and pulled him closer, fingers raking up his back from where they'd wondered to the edge of his pants. It stung a little as she broke the skin, but he didn't care, she had marked him, had claimed him. The marks might fade, but he would remember, he would always remember.

Ginny found herself impatient. As Draco made sure to grind himself against her she found it harder and harder to keep control. She was in a fix and wouldn't be sated until he was inside her. It made it worse when he slid a hand under her shirt, grazing his fingertips along the sensitive skin just under her breasts. She arched her chest into his hand and moaned softly. He only chuckled and slid his hand inside her bra to tease the raised flesh of her nipple. This was worse, her control was rapidly slipping.

"Draco…" she moaned. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. She took her hands from where they were currently tangled in his hair and ran them down his bare chest to the front of his pants, quickly and efficiently undoing the button and zipper. Hooking her fingers in the hem of his pants and boxers she yanked them as far down as she was able to and took him in hand.

"Fuck!" Draco hissed as Ginny wrapped a hand around his already painfully hard erection. He had to stop his movements and adjust to the feel of her hand on his erection. But, it wasn't enough. He loved the feel of her hand on him, but he wanted more, he wanted her. He leaned down and nipped her ear lobe. "Hands off, love." he whispered, "Let me help you out of those first."

Ginny couldn't help but make an agitated growl as she let go of him, but Draco didn't keep her waiting. He hurriedly undid the button and zipper on her skirt, normally he would have found it even more enticing to leave it on her, but he wanted her nude, he wanted to be able to see all of her.

As Draco helped her out of her skirt, she sat up enough to rid herself of her shirt and bra. When he turned his attention back to her upper half his eyes darkened further. While one hand kneaded one breast his mouth made sure the other was thoroughly ravished.

Ginny arched herself into Draco's attentive ministrations, loving the way his tongue stroked slowly against the sensitive skin. But, she didn't want slow, she didn't want to make love, she wanted to fuck. She wanted to fuck long and hard so that she ached in the morning.

She grabbed his hair and pulled his face up to hers, demand written in her gaze. "Fuck me, Draco."

Draco smirked. Gods how he loved it when she was demanding. So, what else could he do but comply?

"As you wish," he whispered before kissing her roughly. He brought one hand down and positioned himself at her entrance. Then, without warning he thrust himself inside, sliding deep until he couldn't go any further.

Ginny screamed and bucked against Draco's body, her nails digging deep into the flesh of his shoulders. She barely had time to regain her breath before Draco was stealing it away again as he began pumping himself in and out of her.

But that wasn't enough, she wanted more, she wanted that deepest part of her touched. Using a strength she barely knew she possessed she forced their positions to switch so that she was straddling him, never once allowing him to leave her body. He quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Ginny leaned forward and kissed him thoroughly, giving Draco a better vantage point. He took the cue for what it was and bucked his hips, forcing himself as far in as he could go. Ginny braced her arms on his chest, nails digging in as he continued to pound into her.

The only thing she could do was brace herself against him. The only sounds she could make were small helpless gasps as each hit satisfied and sated her. Each hit ran over that one spot inside her, making the world swim in variations of colors and her heart race. Her world was on the brink of shattering and gods how she loved it!

Draco kept up his relentless pace, driving himself in as far and as fast as he could. He kept his eyes trained on his fiancée, loving the way her head was thrown back as each thrust sent her spinning closer and closer to the edge. He gripped her hips to keep her steady, there would probably be bruises there later, but he knew she wouldn't mind. Hell, she probably couldn't even feel it.

He was getting close. Not much longer and he'd go soaring off into ecstasy, and he knew she wasn't far behind. He could feel her tightening around him, her body urging him on to the release they both needed and yearned for.

"Draco-" Ginny gasped as he ran over that one spot at just the right time. She came screaming his name, head thrown back, body arching.

Draco followed her into the abyss not a second later with a final thrust, spilling himself inside her. His body went rigid and he couldn't find enough air to breathe.

Ginny collapsed on top of him, gasping for breath and trying to form one coherent thought. However there was only one simple word that came to mind. One that summed up their whole endeavor.

_Damn_

((-))

"Where have you two been? It's nearly eleven!" Molly Weasley admonished as Draco and Ginny flooed into the kitchen of the Burrow, a sleeping Antony in Ginny's arms. They honestly hadn't expected anyone to be awake when they got there. Ginny had wanted to give things time to cool down before they'd gone back.

"We went to see Draco's mum and tell her." Ginny explained quietly, not wanting to disturb Antony.

Molly pulled her bathrobe tighter around her. "And this kept you out to eleven?" She asked equally as quiet.

"Mrs. Weasley, Mother insisted that she take us out for dinner. I'm sorry I kept Ginny out so late. Next time we'll floo to let you know." Draco stated with the utmost sincerity. He needed to stay on Ginny's parents good side.

Molly closed her eyes and sighed. "It's not just her I worry about, Draco. It's the three of you together. Now, upstairs with you. Get that baby into his bed, and you two as well. Off with you." She made a sweeping motion towards the stairs and Ginny and Draco hurried to comply with her wishes.

Molly smiled to herself as she watched the three disappear upstairs. They already looked like the perfect little family.

((-))

Ginny shushed Antony as she laid him down in his bassinette. He was not too happy about being out of the warm comfort of her arms and made to protest it. But, ever the clever one, Ginny picked up his teddy bear and placed it next to him. Antony latched onto it, rolled over, and went straight back to sleep.

Arms wrapped around her waist from behind and Draco's head came to rest on her shoulder. Ginny sighed and leaned her head against his. "As much as I hate to say it, you should probably sleep in your bed tonight. I have a feeling my brother's might try something tonight, and should they find you in bed with me they'll kill first, ask questions second." She whispered.

Draco nodded his agreement. Things were going to be testy around the Burrow and Ginny's family for a while, so it was best not to risk getting caught. Ginny yawned widely, shuddering slightly as she did so. "C'mon, love. You're exhausted. Let's get to bed."

Ginny only nodded and moved to collect her sleep clothes. She stripped and changed as Draco did the same. Once finished she hugged him tightly and kissed him softly. "I love you." she whispered.

Draco kissed her again on the lips and then on the forehead. "I love you too, now, get some sleep."

Ginny nodded sleepily and crawled into her bed as Draco went to check one final time on the baby. His son was sleeping peacefully. He brushed his hand over Antony's silver hair, leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his son's temple. "Goodnight, baby boy. I love you." His whisper what quieter than ever, not to keep Antony from waking, but also because he rarely showed this side of himself to anyone. It was a precaution that was ingrained from childhood.

He rose and went over to his bed, noticing with a smile, that Ginny was already sound asleep. He got in his own bed and found that sleep came quite easily.

((-))

Draco was startled into alertness by a hand covering his mouth. His first instinct was to grab his wand, but when he reached his hand out to claim said object he found is missing. His heart raced faster, what the hell was happening?! As his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of Ginny's bedroom he was finally able to tell who was covering his mouth, and was currently holding his wand just out of arm's length.

"You're coming with us, Malfoy." Bill Weasley whispered with an all too happy grin.

Draco did _not_ like that grin. And he did _not_ like how Fred and George were standing down at his feet with equally mischievous grins plastered on their faces. One was holding a bottle of fire whiskey and the other was holding a tiny crystal vile.

_Shit_, he thought. _Ginny was right, I'm going to die!_

((-))

**Well, well, well? How was it? Good? **

**I tried to make up for my absence a bit. Unlike with this chapter, I do actually have from the next chapter on planned out. I hope you guys will enjoy it oh so very, very much. **

**A SUPER, SUPER, SUPER BIG THANKS GOES OUT TO HEARTS AND DRAGONS, WHO GAVE ME THE INSPIRATION I NEEDED TO GET THIS SHOW ON THEROAD! YOU ROCK MY KNEE HIGH SOCKS OFF!**

**Anywho, How was the sex scene? Good, bad? Loved it, hated it? I know it's not what I normally do, but I was in the mood for some hot, rough, sexiness. I even made a play list to get the mood rolling further, lol. But, here it is, and here we are. **

**I really hope you all enjoyed it. Now, please be dears and go REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Don't forget that I love you all and that your opinions really, really, really matter to me. I mean, really matter. You guys rock!!!**

**Arigato**

**Ja'ne- Ami**


	22. Chapter 20: The Weasley Inquisition

((-))

I Am

Chapter 20: Weasley Inquisition

((-))

Ginny woke to the sound of Antony's crying. The realization jerked her straight up in bed, her head spinning with the sudden rush of blood. Groggily, she looked to the floor where Draco's bed was set up. He wasn't there.

"Bloody hell," she mumbled. "What is he doing up so early?" She tossed the covers back and slid out of the bed. She took a second to pull on a robe, tying the sash loosely, before going to the bassinette. Antony had his teddy bear in one hand and was pounding the bottom of the bassinette with the other. His bottom lip jutted out pitifully as big, fat tears rolled down his cheeks. The instant Ginny was in his sights he discarded his teddy bear in favor of reaching beckoning hands up to her.

"Ma-ma!" He cried, and more tears rolled down his face.

"Aw, baby." Ginny cooed as she reached in to pick him up. Once she had him securely cradled in her arms his tears subsided and all that was left were his muffled whimpers as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. Ginny kissed the top of his head and laid her own head on top of his, all the while running her hand over his back in soothing circles. She rocked him back and forth until even his whimpering stopped. Draco still hadn't come upstairs.

"How about we go and find daddy?" She laid her lips against his forehead and shifted his position so that they were both more comfortable. After making sure she had her wand stashed safely in her pocket, she headed out of her bedroom and downstairs into the kitchen. The sight that met her eyes had her stomach clenching with worry and a smidgen of anger boiling beneath that.

"Where are they?" She demanded bluntly.

All of her brother's girlfriends were scattered around the table, her parents sitting side by side at the head of the table. This obviously had something to do with where exactly her fiancé was.

"We don't know." Ahnka answered tiredly. The Romanian witch scrubbed her hands over her face. "I woke up this morning and Charlie wasn't here. So I came downstairs thinking he was already down here. Well, he wasn't."

"Then we woke up and Fred and George were gone as well." Nicca explained. Ricca nodded from where her head was resting on her twin's shoulder.

"And Bill as well." Fleur added, she rocked Sabine gently and sighed heavily.

Antony whimpered against her shoulder reminding her that he was there and he was waiting for his breakfast. Ginny set her mouth in a grim line and went to the fridge, retrieving a bottle for her son. She flopped down in a seat at the table once she had that little piece of business taken care of and proceeded to feed Antony. She's make sure he actually ate once they got this situation figured out.

"Where's Harry, Hermione, and Ron?" Ginny asked noting that they weren't around.

"Still in bed, all three of them." Molly answered. "I checked on them once we realized all the other boys were missing."

Ginny sighed heavily as Antony sucked happily on his bottle. If her brothers had done anything to hurt Draco, they were dead. She had originally thought that her older brothers, with the exception of Ron, were at least a little accepting of her engagement. They had even apologized for Ron's behavior, which it wasn't their place to do. So, what the hell had they done to him?

Ahnka placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I wouldn't worry too much about it, Ginny. Bill and Charlie are the ones who set the whole shebang up, I'm sure of it. You know how they are."

Ginny gave the girl a half-hearted glare. "It's not them I'm worried about, Ahnka. It's the fact that Fred and George are there too."

Nicca and Ricca looked at one another then to Ginny. "Yep, you should be worried." The twin girls simultaneously picked up their tea cups and drank deeply.

"I, for one, would like to know where they are." Fleur stated. "Honestly, Bill promised we would visit my mother today!" The French woman sighed furiously. Bill was in deeper than he realized with his wife and his sister on his case. When they were all found, Bill, above all, was in for a world of hurt.

After a moment of thought, Ginny came to the most obvious conclusion. "The 'Clubhouse'. Damn, I should've known!" Ginny thwacked her hand against her head, making Antony jump at the sudden noise. He gave a shriek of protest and Ginny murmured an apology while she kissed the top of his head.

"Wait, what's the 'Clubhouse'?" Ahnka asked, going so far as to use her fingers to put quotations around _clubhouse_.

Ginny and Fleur looked at each other and simultaneously rolled their eyes. Fleur nodded at Ginny telling her to explain.

"You lot haven't been around long enough to have heard about the 'Clubhouse'." Ginny said the word like it was some sort of over exaggerated secret. "It's a boys 'No Girls Allowed' zone. Dad built it for Bill and Charlie when they were little, then once the other boys came along it was a for all of them. Once I got old enough to play with them it had been declared a girl free area. Then, once they all got to be teenagers it was where they went when they snatched Daddy's whiskey, or found a girlfriend. Now, it's where they go to plan out how best to torment the man I'm going to marry, and apparently, where they go to carry it out as well."

Ahnka, Nicca, and Ricca all looked at each other, worried looks passing between them. "Oh dear." Ahnka muttered.

Ginny sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time in less than an hour. "Well, girls, what say we go and collect our men?"

"And give them the tongue lashing of the century!" Nicca piped up as she pushed away from the table.

"Mum?" Ginny turned to where her parents sat.

"No worries, dearest. Your father and I will watch the children." Molly replied even as Fleur handed her other child to her mother-in-law. Molly juggled her two grandchildren while Ginny passed Antony off into her father's waiting arms. She turned and nodded to the other girls before they all filed up the stairs.

((-))

_Earlier, That Night_

Draco stumbled through what he was sure was the woods outlining the Weasley family home. He couldn't rightly tell, considering the fact that he had been blindfolded immediately following his rude awakening. Bill had one hand on his arm while the twins walked ahead of them. Draco had no idea where the hell they were taking him, but they'd been walking for about fifteen minutes. There had been no magic involved, so he knew they hadn't left the grounds. Surely, their goal wasn't too far away. They couldn't keep walking all night…could they?

Suddenly, and without warning, Bill pulled hard on his arm. Draco came to a faltering stop, quickly regaining his balance so as not to let the others see his misstep.

"How do we get him up?" One of the twins asked. He couldn't tell which. And he was going up? How far up exactly? There was no way in Hades he was going up anywhere blindfolded.

"We take the blindfold off you wanker." Bill stated gruffly. The magical release on the blindfold gave and Draco could suddenly see again. Because of the blindfold his eyes were already adjusted to the darkness surrounding them. He realized he was standing in front of a massive tree. What type exactly, he couldn't tell. But it would clearly take all the Weasley brothers as well as himself to surround the trunk. There was a ladder leading up to the darkness above them. Where the fuck were they taking him?!

"You two go first. I'll send Malfoy up then follow behind." Bill leaned in close to Draco. "Trust me, you don't want them going up after you." He whispered seriously. Draco believed him. There was no telling what the twins would do if allowed to go behind him.

As the twins ascended the ladder before them Bill stopped him from going straight up. "Not so fast, Malfoy." Bill pulled his wand from his pocket, and once the twins had disappeared from sight, muttered a quick spell, scanning the ladder quickly. There were four red glowing spots by the time he was finished. "Thought so."

"What are those?" Draco asked quietly, watching as Bill Accio-ed each of the four glowing objects.

"Let's see what we have here." He picked one up. "I believe this would be a Ticking Slime Bomb. It would put slime all over the rungs, making it virtually impossible to climb." He deactivated that one and picked up another, this one looked like an extremely small branch. "Firework Fronds. So innocent looking isn't it? A step or a grab and this thing shoots off." After deactivating that one as well, he tossed it aside. The two others were just as bad and all of them would have caused Draco to fall or shoot off the ladder. That wouldn't have been good for anybody's health.

"Now, I do believe it's safe to go up." Bill stated and gave Draco a shove towards the ladder.

_It's not going up I'm worried about. It's finding out what's at the top that's got me worried._ Draco thought sarcastically. But, he put his so called worried behind him and started up the ladder, Bill a few rungs behind. As he climbed he noticed that above him wasn't getting any lighter. Surely they weren't going all the way to the top.

His own thoughts were answered when he passed through a clinging mist and was suddenly surrounded by copious amounts of light. For a moment he simply stood there trying to adjust his eyes to the sudden brightness.

"Would you mind going up, Malfoy? It's bloody cold down here, and I don't much fancy staring at your arse all night!" Bill whined from below him.

There was a hand shoved in his face, and Draco blindly took it. Charlie pulled him up and into the blinding light. He was left alone for a second and used it to rub the palms of his hands vigorously over his hurting eyes.

Out of nowhere there were hands on his arms and he was drug over to a sofa. Fred and George tossed him down in the middle before sitting down on either side of him, virtually pinning him between them. This could never be good.

"Well, now that the gang's all here, let's get this party started." Charlie stated as he grabbed a decanter of Firewhiskey and poured it into five different tumblers.

Draco stared at the glasses, wondering if and which one of them had Veritaserum in it. He didn't have much time to wonder though, as a glass was shoved into his hand. He was tempted not to drink it. However, the way Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George were looking at him brooked no room for argument.

"C'mon Malfoy, drink up."

Draco took one last glance at the four brothers before downing the glass that had been given to him. It burned as it rushed down his throat, and burned worse once it reached his empty stomach. He thought for a moment that his stomach would rebel, but the feeling passed and he held his glass up for another round. He hadn't tasted anything off about the Firewhiskey, but then again Veritaserum normally didn't leave a residual taste, and the Firewhiskey was so strong it would have hidden anything that tasted off. Maybe he had been wrong about the Veritaserum. Maybe they'd simply used it as a means to make him worry.

Draco started on his second glass while the brothers finished up their first. Draco finally took a moment to take in his surroundings. The room they were in was, in fact, rather large. There was enough space to hold two overstuffed arm chairs and a full couch. All the furniture was a hodge podge of things, but somehow seemed to flow and work very nicely in the comfortable area. Everything was various shades of reds, greens, and browns. All fall colors that, Draco thought, perfectly fit with the Weasley men sitting around him. There was an antique looking buffet table along one side of the wall where the decanter of Firewhiskey and more tumblers sat waiting to be used. Draco imagined that there was an extensive stock of not only Firewhiskey contained within the buffet, but also a horde of various alcoholic substances. There was another ladder leading up through the ceiling.

Bill must've caught where his gaze was traveling because he let out a masculine chuckle and said, "That's the bedroom."

Draco turned his gaze to Bill. "There's a bedroom?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

The four brothers nodded, and Fred spoke. "Yep. It used to be where we had camp outs as kids, but as we grew up-"

"And discovered sex, we decided to turn it into a nice little bachelor pad." George finished for his twin.

"And speaking of sex," Charlie started, he drained his glass and leaned forward, cupping the tumbler in his hands. "What exactly are your intentions with our sister?"

Draco did not want to answer any questions Ginny's brothers asked, but he knew it was inevitable. So, he downed his second glass of Firewhiskey feeling the tinge of alcohol spreading to his fingertips. "My intentions with your sister are good. I swear it. I would never do anything to hurt her."

"That so?" Bill said as he stood to get the decanter. He refilled all of their glasses and set the decanter on the table. "You two have only been dating for what…three months? And you're already getting married?"

_Shit, shit, shit…_Draco thought. "I love her." He stated, his eyes firmly glued on the hands he gripped the tumbler with. "I want to be with her," he took a sip from his newly refilled glass, "forever."

"That's all well and good, but three months?" Charlie emphasized his brother's point.

"We've been through enough in these last three months, that I know she's what I want for the rest of my life." Draco replied.

"Like what?" Fred questioned.

"Just things with my son. He had colic, and I didn't know what to do. Ginny was the only one who knew how to deal with it. She's taught me how to be a better father, and a better person." Draco downed his third tumbler and refilled it himself. He had always been able to hold his alcohol, but this was getting personal and he wanted to be as drunk as he could be. He'd already had three full tumblers and was starting on his fourth.

"How did this whole situation come about, exactly? Why was Ginny babysitting your son in the first place?" George asked as he grabbed the whiskey from the table.

Draco sighed and leaned back against the sofa. "Bloody hell, anybody have a smoke?" Bill smirked and pulled a silver cigarette case out of his pocket.

"If Fleur knew I smoked she'd kill me." He handed Draco one and lit one up himself, before offering the case to all his brothers. After a moment all of them were contentedly smoking their cigarettes.

"Good for me, Ahnka knows I smoke when I drink." Charlie stated. "What about you Malfoy? Ginny know you smoke?"

Draco nodded from where his head rested against the back of the sofa. "But she also knows I've cut back because of her and Antony."

"We don't have anything to worry about. Nicca and Ricca both smoke like a freight train." Fred grinned.

"Let's get back on track here, how did this all get started? You and Ginny, I mean." Charlie reiterated George's previous question.

Draco took a drag on his cigarette and a sip of his drink before he answered. "Antony's a secret. Well, obviously not from you guys, but from the rest of the school. Ginny found out by accident. And in order to keep my secret, her terms were only that she get to see Antony. Well, that turned into her babysitting him. And then it turned into a permanent situation. Somewhere along the way we fell in love."

"Ah ha. So, that's how it is." Bill stated. "And have you two…ah…"

Draco glared at him. "Fucked? I believe that's the word you're looking for. And just to go ahead and get this out of the way. Yes, we have, and she's the best-" Draco's words were cut off by wand tips pointed at his throat.

"She's the best what, Malfoy? Think carefully before you finish your sentence." Fred and George both had their wands pointed at his throat.

Draco gulped visibly. "She's the best…" Draco searched for a word that wouldn't disrespect Ginny or upset her brothers. "Lover, I've ever had. And I mean that in the best way possible. I love her. I've never had sex with someone I really loved." He finished sounding like a scolded child.

Bill looked at his brothers. They were all in love with their significant others and all knew what it was like to experience the actual act of making love, in the most literal sense of the words. And with that came the knowledge of just what Draco was trying to explain. Bill made a motion with his hand and Fred and George put their wands away.

"Well then, if that's how you really feel about it, then I suppose we'll just have to get used to you then." Charlie said. He filled their glasses again and raised his into the air. "A toast then, to Ginny's happiness."

Draco raised his glass and toasted with them. He could sure as hell toast to Ginny's happiness. He only hoped he could be the man she needed.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of drinking and stories from Ginny's childhood, there was even a brawl here and there. One broke out when Fred and George got started on who was the better in bed, each going on and on about what their girls liked best. It eventually ended up with a black eye, a busted nose, and the five men rolling in the floor in a drunken hysteria. The second had happened completely by accident. Bill and Charlie had both questioned Draco's prowess in the fighting arts, and drunkenly he had decided to show them just how good he really was. He'd ended up with a black eye and a busted lip, while Bill and Charlie had both finished the fight nursing broken ribs, blackened eyes, busted lips, and broken noses. Again, they had laughed off the transgression and had passed around another friendly round of whiskey.

The next time Draco checked the clock on the wall it read eight a.m. Light spilled in between the heavy curtains.

"Bloody hell," he mumbled. Bill nodded sleepily, while all Charlie did was blink in reply. Fred and George were already passed out on the sofa. Charlie was sitting at the farthest end of the sofa, his head pillowed on his arm, which was propped comfortably on the arm rest. Bill was sprawled in one of the overstuffed arm chairs, his now empty decanter of Firewhiskey held loosely in one hand while he sleepily finished off his cigarette. He extinguished the cigarette by dropping it in the bottle then promptly passed out, his head lolling back on the chair back.

Draco looked around him at the sleeping brothers and smirked drunkenly. Right about that time the door in the floor burst open and Draco winced at the sudden onslaught of sunlight.

"See girls, I told you they'd be here."

((-))

**I know, I know, it's a cliffy and it's totally delayed in coming. It's been well over a month and I'm super sorry. I also know this chapter is shorter than the others, but this is all I could get out right now. Between work and life, and everything else I just don't have much in me at the current point in time. But, hopefully I'll get some inspiration soon. I have it plotted out. I have everything for this story worked out, It's just getting it written that's my main problem. **

**I hope you enjoy this chappy! I'm so sorry it's late, a cliffy, and shorter than normal. Gomen-ne! Please don't hate me! **

**Now, I had originally planned to give the 400****th**** reviewer something special, a.k.a. fanart or something of the life. Something of your choosing, BUT…I've already reached the 400****th**** review. So now, the gift will go to the**

**FOUR HUNDRED AND TWENTY-FIFTH Reviewer. **

**Get that reviewer number 4-2-5!!! Will get a special something from me. Something of your choice. Either a fanfic snippet, or fanart, or something of that nature. BTW, this will go according to the 25****th**** e-mail I get. SO, that being said…**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**And remember I love you all bunches and bunches and bunches! **

**Arigato**

**Ja'ne- Ami**


	23. Yet Another ExcuseI mean reason

Okay folks, here's the deal...

I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED!

So, there's really no reason for you to message me about it. Even though they are very nicely written and I sound like a mean old bitch. Anyways, there is good reason as to why I haven't updated in months. Well a couple of good reasons. I shall list them for you now.

1. WORK

2. My sister's pregnant. And as of today I am officially becoming an Aunt.

3. WORK

4. Play Practice

5. WORK

6. **ZERO INSPIRATION!!**

You see the three that say WORK? That's a big part of why I haven't written anything. I'm an adult, I have to pay rent, I have to buy gas, I have to pay my bills. Therefore, work takes presidence over writing. Also, As of today, June 25, 2008 I am an Aunt. My sister is giving birth today, so while I was going to try and write some this week. That's no longer an option considering all of my time is going to be spent between work and the hospital for the next 2 days. Play Practice...community theatre...Sound of Music, I'm a Nun...nuff said. And as for the last one. I have ZERO inspiration. As it states. I've tried forcing something out, but what I forced out was terrible. Really, really, really terrible. I've had no inspiration for this chapter, but have had a little stroke of something for the rest of the story. However, one has to get through a certain chapter first before she can get through the rest of the story. I'm hoping that with the birth of my niece, my inpiration will come back. Ah, wouldn't that be wonderful? If anyone would like to send me some inspirational tidbits, they would be most appreciated. Though, I'm about to high tail it up to the hopsital, it'll go to my inbox and I can check them later. Any kind words or anything is much appreciated.

But, please, don't ask me to update when I don't have anything to update with.

I'm sorry.

Ja'ne- Ami


	24. Chapter 21: Devilish Deeds

**WARNING! PLEASE DO ****NOT**** READ THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER BEFORE YOU READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE! I BEG YOU! **

**Okay, so, none of you are allowed to kill me. It is forbidden especially if you EVER want me to finish this story; which, as of right now I might actually be able to do. Although, I am in DESPERATE need of a good brainstorming session; if you would like to volunteer to help me out send me an e-mail from my profile**** with the title BRAINSTORM as the subject matter. **

**As most of you know this chapter has been a long time in the making. The last time I posted anything was almost two years ago on the day of my niece's birth, and a lot has happened since that time. Such as while I once had two jobs, I am now down to none due to my boss closing down the café I worked at for a little over two years. Hopefully this will allow me time to explore my fanfiction worlds and work on this project as well as a couple of others. I've even considered delving into the "AVATAR" fanfiction scene, though I'm loathe to think I could even come the tiniest bit close to the brilliance of James Cameron. But I'm the happy owner of the "Avatar: An Activist Survival Guide". So, if I'm gonna do it I'm gonna do it right. Ideas of such would be hugely appreciated.**

**So, now with that said and done I offer my complete and utter apologies for the length of time it has taken me to get around to this chapter. I'm sincerely hoping that it won't take me NEAR as long to get the next chapter posted. Although with where I left this chapter off that shouldn't be all too difficult. So, please enjoy this chapter and leave me your wonderful reviews about how you wish to kick my ass! **

**Love to you all and Ja'ne- Ami**

**DID YOU READ IT? IF NOT GO BACK NOW AND DO SO!**

((-))

I Am

Chapter 21: Devilish Deeds

((-))

Ginny pressed the cold compress against Draco's forehead. Draco moaned and rolled over towards her. He made an attempt to wrap his arms around her, but she deftly escaped his grasp by getting up.

"Oh no you don't, Draco Augustine Malfoy," She scolded as she made her way over to the dresser where the basin of water was.

"Why're you being so mean?" Draco mumbled. His mind was a complete jumbled mess, and on top of that there was an obnoxiously painful pounding at the center of his forehead.

Ginny barked out a laugh. "You really don't remember, do you?" She wrung out the wash cloth and headed back over to the bed, sitting carefully by Draco's side.

"Remember what?" He moaned as he tried to sit up and failed. "Why the hell do I feel like I've been hit by the Express?"

This time Ginny's laugh was a real one. She placed the cloth on Draco's forehead before running it gently down the side of his face, making a full circuit. "Well, to be blunt, my brothers kidnapped you and you lot got roaring drunk." She stopped for a heartfelt sigh then continued, "Then, apparently, you all had to go and prove your masculinity and beat the ever loving shite out of one another. Honestly, I don't know what you were thinking."

"Neither do I…" Draco groaned grabbing the compress from her hands and placing it back over his eyes. "You wouldn't happen to have a hangover potion on hand would you?" He slid the compress up to his forehead and tried to give her a pitiful look.

Instead of her sweet, caring smile, all he got was a smirk, "Of course I do, darling," she replied. Of course she had a hangover potion. All the boys were getting them. She dug in her pocket and pulled out the small vial of thick green potion. "Here you are, love," she cooed as she handed the vial to him.

Despite the drastic change in her tone Draco chose not to worry about it and downed the vial in one gulp, then handed the container back to his fiancée. He pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed at his face. "Where's the baby?" It had taken him a moment to realize Antony wasn't there. Just how drunk had they gotten last night?

Ginny stood and walked over to her wardrobe. "Downstairs with my mum," she replied almost coolly. After rummaging around for a moment she managed to find a jumper for him as well as a pair of jeans. "I hope you're happy," she stated quietly. Her grip on his clothes tightened. "You should have seen the look on Antony's face when you lot stumbled back through the door with us."

The knot in Draco's stomach hardened until it was a boulder crushing his insides. Crushing him so hard he could barely breathe. "Please tell me I didn't do anything bad…"

Ginny sighed and finished gathering Draco's clothes. "You didn't do anything at all, that's just it. You came home covered in blood because you're all a bunch of daft planks, then you walked right by your son as if you didn't even see him!" The last words were close to being a scream. Ginny didn't quite know what to do with herself. She was hurt, angry, worried, relieved. Was this how love was supposed to be? Was it really supposed to be so emotionally draining?

Draco sat silently on the bed, guilt wracking him from the inside out. How could he have been so daft? He hadn't even seen his own son? And gods, he was still hurting from the beating the brothers had given him. He checked his forehead, knowing that there had been a particularly bad pain there. There was a break in the skin that was raised. It ran almost two inches above his left eyebrow. A scar, but how…

"Ahnka and Fleur healed everyone. I'll leave so you can get dressed. Mum's made lunch. Come down when you're finished." So that she wouldn't seem like a total bitch she went over and placed a lingering kiss on his lips before leaving the room, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.

He felt miserable, and it wasn't the hangover. The potion had done its job and his body was feeling much better. However, it was more than that; this was soul deep. How could he have walked right by his son, and not even given him a drunken smile. No, according to Ginny he'd just walked right on by. Anyone else he probably wouldn't have believed, but Ginny wouldn't lie to him. Not when she'd been so emotional about it herself. He had to make it right. Somehow, someway he needed to make it right. He had to apologize to his son, and his fiancée. But where to start, that was the question.

Draco grabbed the clothes Ginny had placed on the bed and threw them on. Now that the hangover was gone, his stomach was rumbling. His pace down to the kitchen was slow. And from Ginny's room to there, Bill and Charlie both stumbled out to join him.

"How much trouble are you in?" Bill asked as he flung an arm around Draco.

"Heaps, I don't know how I'm going to make this up to Ginny and Antony." Draco replied. He looked back to glance at Charlie. "What about you?"

"Ahnka's threatening to make us leave early." The other brother answered with a rub to the back of his head.

Both Bill and Draco let out low whistles as they headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Fred and George were already at the table, sitting sullenly by their girlfriends, who were chatting happily with Fleur and Ginny. Ahnka was making an attempt to feed Antony some of the applesauce he so loved.

"Boys, come to the table. Lunch is ready." Molly stated happily as she delivered the last plate to the table.

The three men shot nervous glances at each other. All three had gotten riled at in some way, shape, form, and or fashion this morning. So, that begged the question…What the hell?! After a second of shooting questioning glances at each other the men all went and sat at the table next to their respective girls. Before Draco had even begun to sit down next to Ginny, Antony was reaching out his hands, begging Draco to take him. Draco couldn't resist anything to make it up to his son. He slipped his large hands under Antony's arms and hoisted his son into his lap. Once he was sitting Antony laid his head on his father's chest, and the guilt from earlier tripled. He turned Antony around so that he was hugging his son to his chest. "I'm so sorry, mate. Really, I am." He whispered the words in Antony's ear while the others were filling their plates. Antony snuggled his head against Draco's neck, as if in understanding.

"Draco, you'd better get your fill, looks like the boys might eat it all out from under you." Molly reminded him with a smile. Draco smiled at her then adjusted Antony on his lap. Before he could reach for food, Ginny set a plate full of it in front of him.

She smiled softly at him, "Well, tuck in."

Draco didn't have to be told twice. Now that his hangover was diminishing and Antony and Ginny were apparently on their way to forgiving him, his appetite was raging. He noticed the brothers digging in with gusto and didn't take a moment to join them.

After all the plates were cleaned and most of the food vanished Molly told the boys to sit at the table while they took the plates and dishes to the sink. Though, instead of setting the wash with a spell they left them sitting in and around the sink. Draco and the other men looked at each other. Of course their drunken revelry couldn't go unpunished now could it? Fred and George tried to beat a hasty retreat, but no sooner had they tried to stand than Nicca and Ricca's hands landed hard on their shoulders, forcing them back into their seats.

"Now, boys, as you all know we can't just let this go," Molly stated.

"Not after the incident last night," Fleur added.

Ahnka stepped up and added her own, "Especially when you all were dumb enough to try and beat each other to death."

Ginny slapped a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Even if some were just the 'innocent victim', you still took part, and you lot still flaunted his 'innocence'."

"This is-"

"By far-"

"The stupidest show of masculinity ever," Nicca and Ricca stated in unison, their fingers digging into Fred and George's shoulders. The twins grimaced in pain.

"So, we've come up with a little plan." Ginny announced with a sadistic smirk as she plucked Antony out of Draco's lap.

Molly held out an open palm. "Wands, if you please, boys." When none were forthcoming Molly cleared her throat, and the brothers all grimaced. "Now, boys, if you don't relinquish them willingly, they will be taken forcefully." The look on her face had all the men reaching quickly for their wands. With a collective sigh they handed them over.

Molly vanished the other wands with a flick of her own then set her hands on her hips. "Well now, firstly there's the washing to be done. I've had Ginny run to the village and get the necessities you'll need." Each girl placed a pair of odd looking gloves in front of their men.

Ginny plopped Draco's down in front of him and took joy in the look on his face. "They're called Rubber Gloves. Muggles use them when they clean to protect themselves from chemicals. These," Ginny showed off Draco's gloves, "were on special. Apparently there's a popular television series about cleaning and the hostesses wear gloves like these." (1)

Draco looked at his gloves. They were hot pink with Zebra stripes at equal intervals, and to top it off there was faux goose down lining the arm holes. The others weren't much better. At least his weren't as bad as Charlie's. Charlie's were butter yellow with daisy and ladybug print. And along his armholes there were little jingling bells shaped like daisies; just looking at them made Draco shiver internally.

"So, gentlemen," Nicca began.

"Glove up," Ricca finished.

"I'll show you once how you're to do this washing thing." Ahnka stated with her hands clasped behind her back. "After that, it's all up to you. Once you're done, come out and find us for further instruction."

At the thought of being left alone Fred and George sent mischievous grins at each other. Too bad for them Fleur caught them. "Of course, you won't be left alone." She smiled beautifully at the twin boys. "We've decided amongst ourselves who will stay in and make sure your task is completed."

Nicca and Ricca smiled at each other and simultaneously folded their arms across their ample chests. Fred and George looked worried.

"Ladies, go and have yourselves a nice little reprieve out on the terrace," Ricca smiled at them all.

"We'll take it from here," Nicca added.

((-))

For what seemed like the thousandth time, Draco wiped sweat from his forehead as he scrubbed vigorously at the plate in his hand. "By the gods, how many bloody plates do you lot go through!?" He growled to no one in particular.

"Now Draco, let's not be rash, you eat off these bloody plates just as much as anyone else." Bill reminded him.

Ricca cleared her throat behind them. "Now boys, how's the washing ever going to get done if you sit there and chit chat? Hmm?"

Draco grimaced and shoved his hands back in the soapy water expecting to pull out yet another blasted plate. But his hands met with nothing but water. "Oh, thank the gods!" He breathed.

A hand reached around him and dove into the water. "Hmm, he's right. That's the end of the dishes." Nicca stated. All the boys yanked off their gloves and threw them into the air, turning expectant grins towards the twin girls.

The two girls stood shoulder to shoulder, arms crossed over their chests. Ricca turned to her twin. "Wasn't there something else they were supposed to do?"

Nicca looked back at her twin, her finger lightly tapping her chin. "You know I do believe there was. And I do believe that it had something to do with dirt. Now what could it be?"

((-))

Draco woke up from a rather horrible dream about garden gnomes to find Antony sitting on his chest. Unfortunately there was no Ginevra in sight, as he had grown accustomed to. As he picked his son up off his chest and tossed him playfully up in the air, he realized he felt empty without Ginny there beside him. Being back at school put a serious dampener on the amount of time they were getting to spend together. Granted they had only been back a week, but he felt her missing presence as if the other half of his person was missing. It was just wrong.

For three fourths of their winter break Ginny had been by his side every day. They had grown as a couple during that time and even more as individual people, learning things about one another that they hadn't previously known. He'd like learning things about her, like how he'd found out that she preferred coffee in the morning rather than tea, or that she was very particular about the way her books were organized. All these little nuances had a certain touch to them that was simply his Ginevra. And they made him love her all the more.

Antony pulled him out of his thoughts with two well placed little fists directly to Draco's chest. Draco smirked at his son before letting out a whoosh of air directly in Antony's face. Antony squealed and tipped over backwards landing between his father's legs on the bed. Draco sat up and stared down at his son who in turn smirked up at him. And here at six months old his son was already smirking! It was such a small feat to make him so proud, but that smirk was the heritage of the Malfoy line and it did indeed make Draco immensely proud.

He scooped his son up into his arms, "Well son, let's get breakfast. Mummy should be here soon before our classes start for the day."

((-))

"She's out of her bloody mind!" Kira all but screamed as she ran into her twin's office.

Darren's head snapped up from his paper work to look at her with a worried stare. "What do you mean? How bad is it?"

Kira paced in front of his desk her breathing ragged and arms flailing as she tried to explain just what stupidity her mother was planning. "She's feeding the Ministry information about the Malfoy's! And not just any information, no, she's giving them letters of correspondence from our father to Lucius." She whirled around placing her hands on the edge of the desk, "She's basically telling the Ministry that they are all still Death Eaters and that the son Draco has in his care is in an unsafe and unstable environment."

Shock blasted through Darren with every word his sister spoke. His mother couldn't honestly be playing this game! No! This was going too far. He couldn't let this happen.

He stood grabbing Kira by the shoulders and giving her a gentle shake. "Kira, you have to stop those letters. You have to intercept them."

Kira took a deep breath and tried to calm her frayed nerves. "I've been trying. So far I've only managed to get a few of them. One of them was bad Darren, really, really bad."

Darren knew all too well just how bad those letters could be. Lucius Malfoy might have been in the hierarchy of the Death Eaters, but his own father had been one of the meanest henchmen Voldemort had had. There had to be something that they could do to stop this. He was just at a total loss as to what exactly that could be.

An idea struck him suddenly and he sat back down in his chair.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kira asked with a worried glance towards her twin. With what appeared to be a total lack of strength Darren had plopped down in his chair and was looking at her with a calculating expression. "What is that look for? I'm doing the best I can Darren, but mother has the letters warded to go directly to the ministry."

"And who exactly is she sending the letters to?" Darren asked quietly.

Kira quirked an eyebrow, "Well, from what I can tell she's sending them straight to Mary Ann Aberforth." Realization dawned on her face and the beginnings of a smile formed. "Yes, Mary Ann Aberforth."

Darren's familiar face broke out into a very broad grin. "And just what do mother and Mary Ann Aberforth have in common?"

Now Kira laughed openly, "Why brother dearest, they're both Death Eater wives!" She saw exactly where he was going with this. While they couldn't stop most of the letters going out to the ministry, they could most definitely gather enough blackmail to try and stop Mrs. Aberforth. And if they couldn't blackmail her, then whatever happened when Draco Malfoy was dragged to court, they could present sufficient evidence to what exactly had really been going on. Right down to the letters between his mother and Narcissa Malfoy with the latter claiming she would have absolutely nothing more to do with Death Eater activities now that Lucius was dead and gone. Surely they could finally do something to thwart their mother's plans.

When she resurfaced from her thoughts Darren was hunched over his desk, quill scratching on a previously blank piece of parchment. She raised one elegant eyebrow and looked at him questioningly, willing him to acknowledge her silent inquiry. He obliged and looked up to meet her eyes answering her unspoken, "_And just what are you doing?_"

"Why sister dear, I'm composing an infuriatingly cryptic message to one Draco Malfoy. He at least should be warned of mother's atrocious deeds."

((End chapter! See you next time!))

By the way:

(1) is in reference to the BBC show "How Clean Is Your House?" If you don't know what I'm talking about, go watch an episode. It's great!


	25. Chapter 22: Something Wicked

I Am

Chapter 22: Something Wicked This Way Comes

((-))

Draco stared down at the note in his hand and read it again.

_Don't let your past come back to haunt you. Instead prepare for your future._

That was it; just those two little cryptic sentences in an undeterminable handwriting. He had no idea who sent the letter. The owl used to deliver it had been entirely mundane and looked as though it had come from some local aviary. If it was intended to be a threat, it wasn't a very good one. However it did make him consider a great deal of his past transgressions.

Either option formed a knot in his stomach.

((-))

"Mother, this seems a little much, don't you think?" Kira mindlessly twirled a lock of her hair between her fingers. Her thoughts were roiling with the desire to strangle her mother. It seemed as though her mother's foray into insanity knew no bounds.

Her mother actually snarled at her when she snapped her head up from the letters she was putting together. "If you think it's a little much then maybe you should just leave."

Kira put on her best "dumb" look and said with saccharine sweetness, "Why, Mother, whatever would I do with myself?"

Helena sneered at her oldest daughter wondering how she'd come out so stupid. Kira had always been simple minded and Darren, the arrogant fool, had chosen to take his intelligence and abandon her. Well, she would show him.

Narcissa Malfoy would pay for keeping her grandson away from her. The McDowell line should never have been tainted by that blood. Honestly, what had Veronica been thinking when she bedded that sordid little boy? She hadn't been thinking. Ah, why was she cursed with imbecilic children!

Folding up the letters she was sending to Mary Ann, she sealed them with both wax and magic and handed them to Kira. "Make yourself useful Kira, see these delivered to Missus Aberforth at the ministry."

Nodding absently Kira accepted the pack and flounced out the door. Once the door clicked shut behind her she bolted down the hallway to Darren's office.

Without even bothering to knock she slipped through the door. Darren wasn't there. Not that it mattered, but she wanted to lock up the copies she was about to make in his own personal safe. There, with the rest of its brethren it would wait until the day her mother actually decided to make her plans come to fruition.

After a careful scan of the letters to see just which spells her mother had placed on the parchment, she proceeded to negate and unroll the parchments.

This particular letter was worse than the first she's seen. Written directly from Lucius to her own father, it was particularly incriminating and damning on Lucius' part. However, it didn't do much credit to her own family. But Mary Ann would doctor it and feed only what was necessary to the departments these would need to be shown to.

_"...I have taken care of the traitor, you need not worry. You may tell our Lord that Tanar is destroyed. I sent him to the Tamarine Isle. The man eating mares have taken great care of the little bastard. I did rather enjoy watching them eat him piece by piece. There will be no more reports to the Ministry, and maybe now we may actually be able to out run the Order. It is time for you to uphold your end of the bargain. Silence his wife. She may not know anything but I, personally, am not willing to take that risk. I am quite sure our Lord is in perfect agreement._

Kill her, and leave nothing behind for the Ministry or the Order to find..."

The ease with which they spoke of destroying lives sickened her. She made her copies quickly before rolling the originals back up and carefully replacing both the wax and magical seals. Wishing there was more she could do than this, she carefully held her wand to the painting she had had made for Darren some years ago. The image of both she and Darren rippled like a stone dropped in a pond before disappearing all together. The panel behind the painting made her want to turn and walk away, but it was only a compulsion spell and she and Darren were the only two keyed into the magical warding that would open the safe. The ring on her right hand glowed softly as she held her hand steadily over the panel. After a second the panel slid to the side to reveal the compartment that held all of her family's dirty little secrets.

Years of correspondences from her father to other Death Eaters, letters proving her father's bribery and, horribly enough, infidelity were all arranged in neat little rows by order of importance. She placed the copy she was holding with the rest of the incriminating letters her mother was sending to Mary Ann Aberforth. She then pulled a sealed envelope out of her robes and placed it beside the other letters.

When her mother and Mary Ann did finally decide to make their move, Mary Ann would be going down just as surely as anyone else.

((-))

Darren was headed back to his office when he watched his sister's owl fly off from the family aviary. Things were coming together far better than he had expected. Whatever madness had taken his mother would not spread to the other members of his family, excepting of course, for Veronica. The bitch had made her own mess of things and it was not his responsibility to see her out of it. But their three other brothers and sister would never need to know just what sort of things their mother was getting into.

As if on cue, Julian and Luke came barreling around the corner and almost ran straight into Darren.

"Boys, what have you been told about running through the house?" Darren asked. His two youngest siblings would always have a soft spot in his heart.

Julian looked up at him and grinned. "Not to do it, but Nancy keeps trying to kill us."

Only the lifting of one eyebrow displayed Darren's surprise at the comment. "What do you mean trying ot kill you?"

Luke answered for his brother. "We snuck into her room and found the journal she keeps."

Darren nodded and bent down on one knee. "You know, women don't take too kindly to their brothers sneaking into their rooms to read their personal thoughts."

"But you and Kira know everything about everyone! We just wanted to be like you," Julian explained in a rush.

"Boys," Darren said gently, "sometimes knowing everything about everyone is a bad thing. You're barely nine and you've got a long way to go yet before you're considered adults. I wouldn't ever wish such heavy knowledge on you. Besides, I want you to stay young for a while yet."

Both Julian and Luke blinked huge blue eyes up at him. He hoped they understood what he was trying to tell them.

Darren sighed. "Just please try and stay out of trouble. And yes, that means staying out of Nancy's room."

Julian and Luke nodded solemnly. Nancy's scream of fury that followed seconds after that send them bolting down the hall. And here came yet another sibling Darren would have to placate. The normalcy of it in the midst of all the turmoil was surprisingly refreshing. Maybe things might actually work out; if, of course, he could keep his mother from dragging their family down when she went.

((-))

Mary Ann Aberforth opened the latest letter from Helena McDowell, sadistic glee lighting up her eyes as she surveyed the latest bit of incriminating evidence against the Malfoys. It was just another step towards bringing down the family that had thrown hers into such disgrace. It was high time if everyone asked her. The Malfoys had been up o their high horse for too damn long.

This particular letter was an extremely juicy tidbit, especially since it gave blatant details on just what sort of crimes Lucius Malfoy committed. Talking about sending some traitor to the Isle, honestly! Who spoke about such things in a damned letter? Then again, when you're Lucius Malfoy you expect people to fear you enough to not rifle through your mail.

For an instant fear snaked through her.

She and Helena were playing a dangerous game. When Helena had approached her at first, she had adamantly refused to participate. After all, only a fool matched wits with the Malfoys. However, Helena had been nothing but persistent, and eventually Mary Ann's hatred of the Malfoy family had won through. After all, it had been Lucius Malfoy who had dragged her late husband down with him when he convinced Alastare to join the ranks of the Death Eaters.

Still, fear almost outweighed her hatred. No one messed with the well being of the Malfoy heir. Not if they wanted to live once he found out.

But, he would never find out. Helena assured her that the arrogant little shit that called himself heir would never know about their little game of subterfuge. And if, by some inconceivable notion, he did find out...

No! That wouldn't happen. She and Helena had made sure that no one would find out. Besides, she couldn't sit there and well on her death, for that's what would most assuredly be the consequences of her actions if Draco Malfoy ever found out.

Putting those dark thoughts aside, she pushed her half-moon spectacles further up on her nose and studied the letter in front of her.

((-))

Ginny woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed. Cold sweat trickled down between her shoulder blades and she shivered violently. It was enough to wake Draco up.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked sleepily.

"I don't know," she whispered. He sat up beside her and put his arms around her.

"You're shaking; do you remember what the dream was about?"

Ginny knew exactly why the dream had spooked her so badly. "I was holding Antony, we were walking through your mother's green house. We were smiling, he wanted a flower. Then it got dark, so very dark, Draco." The shivering got worse and Draco pulled her closer into the warmth of his body.

"What next, love?" He encouraged her with a hand through her hair.

"Then he was gone. One minute I was holding him and the next he was gone. It was so dark and I could hear him crying." A sob escaped her suddenly tight throat. "I could hear him crying, and I couldn't find him!"

Draco's eyes immediately went to the bassinette pulled close to Ginny's side of the bed. His son was sleeping soundly on his stomach, stuffed bear clutched in one hand and blanket in the other. The wards on the school and his own private wards ensured he son wouldn't be going anywhere.

Draco stroked a hand up and down Ginny's back while she cried quietly into his shoulder. "Hush now, love. It's alright. Nothing like that is going to happen. Antony's here and he's safe. I won't let anything happen to him. You know that."

"I know," she sighed, "but it was just so horrible, Draco. I don't ever want to feel that feeling of loss again." She snuggled tighter into his embrace, but turned to stare at Antony. He was still sleeping soundly, looking for all the world like the angel she felt he was. The fear she had felt in the dream had followed her into the waking world and she wanted it gone. Her faith in Draco never faltered, but that overwhelming darkness from her dream had frightened her as nothing else had since the Chamber of Secrets.

Draco pulled back to stare in her eyes. The fear he saw in them ate at him in a way he'd never experienced. He kissed her with all the tenderness he possessed, trying to chase that look from her eyes. "Whatever it takes, Gin, I will not let him go. I asked you to be my wife and Antony's mother and you will be for the rest of your life. No one is going to take him away from us."

He pulled her back to him and he laid them both back on the bed.

He had once vowed to Antony alone that he would never let anything happen to him. And now he could only pray that his vow held true.

((End chapter!))

**So, it's been 367 days since I last updated this story, lol. I checked! I updated on 1/11 last year and it's 1/13 this year! I know you all are probably ready to rip me in half and I'm so sorry it's taken me so long. (I say that a lot don't I?) This is been a hella crazy year. I moved to a new state after my café closed. Moved back to Alabama and have been going crazy trying to find a job since then! Between that and some other family issues my mind and heart just hasn't been in the fic writing mood. But I managed to pop this chappy out for you all and I'm pretty pleased with it. It's a little shorter than what I usually do, but this is all I had in me at the time. I hope you like where I left it and maybe you can see where I'm going with it, who knows! As always leave me your LOVELY REVIEWS! We live off of the affection you show us!**

**Ja'ne- Ami**


	26. Chapter 23: The Calm Before The Storm

**YOU WILL READ ME BEFORE YOU BEING THE CHAPTER! UM…Please? ^_^**

**Hello, hello, hello all! And how are my lovelies doing? So get this, it's only been FIVE MONTHS since I updated and I'm updating again! You lot should be oh so proud of me for this! I don't really know what's gotten into me lately, but I'm back and I'm hoping to get this story wrapped up in the next few months, time allowing. Yes, you read right, wrapped up. We're almost at an end with this story and it's going to be a doozy. I now have almost every single aspect of the rest of this planned out and have already outlined the next chapter. As sad as the end always is, I'm kind of looking forward to wrapping up this section of Ginny, Draco, and Antony's lives. Maybe I'll do a little bit of a light fluff sequel? Who knows! Just FYI, I got 17 reviews for the last chapter and I love you all for them! I really, really hope I get that many for this one and then some!**

**Next on the agenda, I don't know if I've thanked her enough but guys please give love to Aikoyu Saotome author of "My Dirty Little Secret". This lady has been one of my dearest friends for years and without her to help me the rest of this story probably would never have come into existence. Mako-Chan- you are amazing and a wonderful friend and I cannot thank you enough for all your help! One day, my dear, we are going to FINALLY meet! So, my lovelies, please go and check out her story and leave her some effing AWESOME reviews for me!**

**Finally, I'm here to inform you that I have a twitter account and I LOVE having followers, therefore I want you ALL to go follow me on twitter, and I will apply the same courtesy to you! You can find that link on my Author's page. That seems to be pretty much everything you guys need to know! So, without further ado, I present to you Chapter 23!**

**Loves, hugs, and Ja'ne- Ami**

((-))

Chapter 23: The Calm Before The Storm

((-))

"Mama…un!"

"Cup, darling, that's your cup."

"Up?"

"No, sweetie, cup. C-u-p, cup."

"Oh, come on, love, he doesn't have to say the complete word in order to get his cup now does he?"

"No, but he needs to learn what things are. Honestly, we don't just need to let him try and figure things out for himself now do we?"

"You're right, of course you're right."

Smirk. "Good of you to realize so early in our relationship, darling."

Back and forth, back and forth, Antony's head moved to watch his parent's verbal exchange. As soon as she realized what he was doing, Ginny burst out laughing. The baby looked at her with the most curious expression on his face and his father turned the same look to the woman they both loved. The resulting combined look was so identical it sent Ginny into an even louder fit of laughter.

Draco looked to where his son stood gripping his cup in both chubby fists looking quizzically at his mother. Even he had to admit that he'd seen that look on his own face and it was scarily identical. Chuckling, he scooped the toddler up in his arms and sat him in his lap. Immediately his son began wiggling in an attempt to get back down.

"Used to be he loved sitting in my lap," Draco grumbled as Antony managed to wiggle himself off his father's lap.

Ginny maneuvered herself to sit in his lap. "He may not want to, but I do," she whispered before kissing him softly.

"Mmm, you can sit in my lap anytime you'd like, love. Though if you keep squirming like that, I'm going to have to spank you," Draco murmured into her lips.

Pulling away slightly Ginny cocked a teasing eyebrow at him. "Promises, promises, love," she giggled.

A thud and a cry had Draco dumping her out of his lap as he stood to scour the room for his son.

"Ouch, Draco, that bloody well hurt!" Ginny ranted from her new position on the floor. When she realized he had found Antony and had scooped the toddler up in his arms, she sighed. "Draco, how many times do I have to say this, don't coddle him like that."

"I am not coddling. He's injured and I'm offering comfort," Draco retorted.

Standing, Ginny dusted off her backside and shot him a glare. "You're coddling him. Every time he falls, every time he whacks himself in the face with a toy, every time he doesn't get what he wants, you coddle him."

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Draco asked. It seemed to him they had a running argument about this so called coddling.

Ginny ran a hand through her curls. "Draco, just because he's bumped his head and starts to cry doesn't mean you have to pick him up. I mean look," she said as she walked over to the pair and pointed at Antony's head, "he's perfectly fine, not even a mark on him. If you keep this up you'll turn him into a spoiled little brat. Think of it this way, did your father ever coddle you?"

Draco glared at her. "Of course he didn't. You know what kind of man my father was."

"Okay, bad tactic, how about this, my father never coddled us. If we fell down we'd get a cursory visual check and if we weren't bleeding, broken, or outright screaming we were sent on our way." She gave him her sweetest smile and said, "Look how good I turned out?"

Sighing, Draco placed Antony back on the floor and watched as his son toddled away mumbling loudly in gibberish. "I know you're right," Draco admitted, "doesn't mean I have to like it. Gods, Gin, it's just so hard not to run to him when he cries."

Taking pity on her fiancé, she put her arms around his waist and smiled up at him. "I know, love, but he's learning to stand on his own two feet. And by not rushing to him when he falls we're teaching him that it's okay to fall down and that he'll get over it when he does. I mean look at him," she waved her hand in Antony's direction, "he's absolutely fine and in about five seconds he's going to whack himself in the face with his sippy cup."

Draco watched in amazement as five seconds later, Antony hit himself in the head with his cup startling a cry out of the little boy, then proceeded to continue waving his cup around yet again. Chuckling he pressed his lips again Ginny's. "I'll make a serious effort to reign in my urge to run to him when he cries. Satisfied?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Very," Ginny whispered happily.

"You know I seem to remember you telling me I would never enjoy the 'punishment' you came up with when you found out about Antony."

Smirking, she replied, "Well, originally I'd thought about dropping out halfway through one of your herbology classes and making you come deal with him all on your own, but he was just so cute I couldn't do it."

"You would have been an evil, evil witch to have done such a thing." He whispered as he dragged her back to the sofa and plopped them both down on the comfortable leather.

Sighing contentedly Ginny snuggled herself tighter into Draco's arms. "Can you believe how much he's grown?"

Draco could not, in fact, believe it. It had been four and a half months since Ginny had woken him with her horrible dream and he couldn't be happier that another of those nightmares hadn't plagued her since. But during that time, life had gone on. He was just under a month away from graduation as well as Antony's first birthday and things had moved at an unbelievable pace. Just a few months ago Antony still hadn't full grasped solid foods and was still barely managing to crawl around. Now, with almost ten teeth Antony was finally able to eat a regular meal and Draco and Ginny both enjoyed giving the baby food from their own plates.

For a while Draco had thought his son would never walk, most especially after his own mother had informed him he'd been thirteen months old before he took his first steps. Both Draco and Ginny had settled in to wait for their boy to start walking and had been encouraged when Antony had taken a few hesitant steps between them. For two weeks after that Antony had done nothing but crawl and Draco had nearly given up hope on what little progress both he and Ginny had made. Then less than a month ago, he'd walked. Draco and Ginny had been sitting on the couch talking and watching Antony watch his miniature Quidditch player zip back and forth around the room, when all of the sudden up Antony got and took off running after the toy.

After several seconds of stunned silence both Draco and Ginny and erupted into cheers that were so loud, Antony had fallen flat on his backside resulting in many tears and Blaise and Pansy had come running to see if something was wrong. Ever since then Antony had been toddling around on sometimes unsteady, chubby little legs.

"I wish he'd stop growing up," Draco mumbled from where his head was nuzzling Ginny's neck. "Next thing you know he'll be boarding the Express and we'll not hear from him 'til Christmas."

"Draco Augustine Malfoy, don't you dare start that sort of talk!" Ginny swatted his head in almost mock outrage. There was no way she was going to start thinking about her baby growing up and going off to Hogwarts when he wasn't even a year old yet. It was bad enough how quickly time was flying since Christmas. She had less than a month before Draco's graduation and, while they'd made plans to see each other daily over the summer, as well as several holidays abroad, her final year of Hogwarts was weighing heavily on her mind. She kept hoping and praying for the Head Girl position and figured she had it in the bag, but the thought that if she didn't get it was always nagging at the back of her mind. If she didn't get it then she wouldn't have her own room, and she wouldn't be able to talk to Dumbledore about hooking up her fire grate to the Floo network, then she'd never be able to see Draco and Antony, and she'd be so lonely, and…

"Ginny?" Draco's voice had quite efficiently pulled her out of her morose musings.

"Huh? Yes? What?" She answered distractedly.

Draco looked at her hard. "Are you alright? I called your name a few times and you never answered."

Ginny sat up and took a sip of the wine Draco had poured her earlier. "I'm fine."

"Liar," Draco whispered as he narrowed his eyes in her direction.

Ginny sighed and leaned back into him, sipping her wine as she did. She knew he'd keep pestering her if she didn't tell him what she'd been thinking so hard about, and also knew that she'd feel better if she talked it out with him.

"I'm just worrying about next year," she said at length.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through her curls. "What have I told you about that?" They'd already been over this. He didn't care what anyone said. Whether she got Head Girl or not there was no way in hell he'd not see her. Not only could he not do that to himself, there was no way he could do that to Antony. "I've told you once and I'll tell you again. There is no way for them to keep us apart. Especially once you've got that Head Girl room to yourself. Which you will," he added when she started to voice her doubts.

"You're right, I know you're right, but I just can't help that nagging little thought that I won't get it. And I'd hate that, Draco," Ginny said.

Draco pulled her tighter to his chest and let her rest there and quiet her thoughts. There was no way on green magical earth that he'd let anyone or anything break up his little family. For those last three words alone he would move mountains and bring the moon to earth, his little family. It was almost as if his life began the instant he found Antony in a basket on his balcony, then he started actually living once Ginny was in his life as well.

They were in the clear, or at least he thought they were. He'd still been getting some infuriatingly cryptic notes left in his rooms that kept telling him not to let his guard down. Part of him thought they were stupid messages left by some of his friends to keep him on his toes. However, another part of him didn't think they were a joke at all. That part was terrified of why he was getting the messages. He'd never told Ginny about them because he didn't want her to worry, but they were gaining in frequency and kept telling him to rally his house. It used to be messages like that weren't sent unless the receiving house was fostering another family's child. And if messages like that were sent it meant there was trouble brewing. But Malfoy Manor wasn't fostering and hadn't since Draco himself was a child when he and Blaise had fostered together.

What Draco really wanted was those damned messages to stop and for his life to go on. Once he graduated he planned on spending any and every waking moment with his son, Ginny, and his friends and family. He'd have another year until he and Blaise inherited their father's companies, and both he and Blaise had agreed that they were going to spend that year living the last true remains of freedom they'd ever have. He couldn't wait to spend that year learning the joys of having a toddler, and planning his wedding with Ginny. Planning his wedding…he never thought he'd get married, much less get married to a Weasley, and not only enjoying it, but looking forward to it, for that matter.

Speaking of which...the aforementioned witch was currently making it difficult to think.

He was lifting her head up to return her kisses when out of the corner of his eye he saw something zooming at his head. Too late, he realized, he couldn't move out of its way. With a thud that seemed to reverberate inside his head, Draco sat up groaning.

"Love? Are you alright?" Ginny's voice sounded worried. "Oh dear gods above, you're actually bleeding."

"I'm what?" Draco asked. Astounded, he put his fingers to his eyebrow and sure enough when he pulled them away there was blood on them. "What the bloody hell did he throw at me?"

Ginny looked around where they sat on the couch and picked up toy dragon her brother Charlie had sent for Antony. "That would be the Hungarian Horntail my brother sent your son."

Ginny turned to Antony with a look. Draco realized that it's the look every mother has when their child has done something to injure someone else. "Antony," she said firmly, catching the little boy's eye, "no." And that was all it took. Antony burst into tears. As hard as it was for her to not rush to him and comfort him she sat where she was and wiped Draco's cut clean before whispering, "Episkey".

It was in that moment that Draco realized just how hard it was for her not to go running when Antony cried, especially after she'd had to punish him, when she was the proverbial "bad guy". But this time she wouldn't have to go running to Antony, he was coming to her. Big, fat tears rolled down his face as he whimpered and made his way over to where they sat.

"Either you be the push over or I will," Draco whispered when he saw the look on her face. He knew her opinion on picking up a crying child after they'd been punished. Let them stew for a bit then you can be nice. But, this time he knew she wouldn't be able to let it go. With a sigh, Ginny leaned forward and picked Antony up before cuddling him into her lap.

"Alright, mate, you can't go around throwing things. This," he held up the toy, "is a no-no. We don't throw things." Draco made sure his voice was stern and unwavering. Instead, though, of Antony tearing up yet again his son produced his own version of the Malfoy Smirk. Draco narrowed his eyes and started at his son.

"Um, love, what are you doing?" Ginny asked tentatively. Draco and Antony were in a staring match and she could practically see wheels turning in Draco's head. "Draco?"

Draco stared hard at his son and couldn't believe the thought that was going through his head. He'd need to test his theory and there was no time like the present.

With his son watching his every move, Draco leaned in and placed a kiss on Ginny's cheek. Immediately, Antony's hands were on Draco's face and he was using all the strength in his little body to push Draco's face away.

"Dada no!"

Draco leaned forward again and gave Ginny a loud kiss on the lips.

"Dada no!"

"I can't believe it!" Draco laughed.

After watching the exchange between father and son, Ginny was slightly confused. "What can't you believe?"

"He's jealous!"

Ginny looked at her fiancé and blinked rapidly. "Who's jealous?"

"Antony!" Draco pointed an accusing finger at his son.

"Draco, what are you talking about? He's not even a year old how can he be jealous?" Ginny was beginning to worry slightly at Draco's behavior. She'd heard Antony tell his father no, but she was almost certain it was because he himself had just been told no.

"Watch, put him down on the sofa then come stand over here with me," Draco ordered as he stood up from the couch and walked the short distance to the fireplace.

Arching an eyebrow and wondering what had gotten into her, she did as Draco asked and placed Antony on the sofa before joining Draco on the other side of the room

"What are we supposed to be doing?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Draco eyeballed his son before whispering, "Just watch."

Antony stared at them for a moment before picking up his toy and banging it into the leather cushions, happily mumbling to himself. After a moment Draco cleared his throat, thus getting his son's attention, before wrapping his arms around Ginny and pulling her firmly against him. As he did so, Antony put down his toy and slid his way off the couch, though only to the edge of the coffee table.

Smirking, Draco wove his fingers through Ginny's hair before gently pulling her head up to meet his. He actually forgot his little test for a second when Ginny met his lips with her own and he lost himself in the feel of her body against his. Well, at least until Antony tried to wedge himself between their legs, saying, "Dada no!" over and over again.

Pulling away a little breathless, Ginny looked down at Antony then at Draco. Antony had never done this before, well he'd put himself between them a couple of times when they'd forgotten his presence in the room and began snogging on the couch, but never had he actually outright opposed the two of them being physical. It just served as another reminder that he was growing up and was old enough now to realize that when Dada got close to Mama then it meant Dada was taking Antony's place.

After her little epiphany Ginny burst out laughing.

"Ha, you see, I told you!" Draco had reached down to pick Antony up. The baby was busy watching Ginny laugh.

"Alright, alright," Ginny managed to wheeze out between breaths. "You were right, he's a jealous little thing, and I think it's absolutely adorable."

Draco's face contorted in a look of mock outrage. "Adorable? You call him hogging you all to himself, adorable?"

Ginny smirked at him. "Why yes, I do call it adorable. Maybe you should take a few lessons, might learn something!" She called as she waltzed away into the bedroom.

"Oh, I'll show you learning something, get back here witch!"

((-))

Darren McDowell was rarely sick to his stomach. In fact, in all his twenty three years he'd only thrown up a handful of times, that being due to stomach flu, and prided himself on being able to keep the contents of his stomach down no matter what.

Darren McDowell was seriously considering throwing up.

He and Kira had been in his office every night for the past few weeks compiling all the correspondences they could get their hands on in order to stop his mother and Mary Ann Aberforth from getting Antony taken away from Draco. They knew going into it that some of the letters would be horrible and would cast an unseemly light on the McDowell Family. However, they hadn't quite been prepared for just how far down the rabbit hole their own father had been.

Mass slaughtering of innocents, Ministry assassinations, torturing children to find out where their parents were, killing those children; all for the sake of some half-blood. And all here in his father's very own handwriting. Descriptions, in great detail, of just what they'd done to poor innocent families in an effort to find certain members for the sake of their "Dark Lord". Intricate details of the inner workings of the Death Eater order, as well as listing plans of what the Dark Lord wanted of the McDowell family. Darren's own name scrawled angrily across the page when the then fifteen year old had told his father he wanted nothing to do with the Dark Mark.

They had found Maelcon McDowell's diary.

Darren McDowell wanted to burn the unholy thing in a sacred fire and scatter the ashes in four bodies of running water.

This was all they needed to bring forward in order to keep Antony with Draco.

But when, and what exactly would that diary do to his own future? Or the future of his future children? Would this one book enable Wizarding Child Services to take the youngest three children from his own family and place them elsewhere? Or what if, after providing the diary to the council, as soon as any of the women in his family gave birth the WCS was there to whisk the child away? As much as he didn't want to think about what exactly it would do to his family, he couldn't help himself. Kira's number one goal in life was to be a mother. And Nancy, while somewhat spoiled, wanted nothing more than to marry some rich young Wizard and have lots of little babies around her. As it was, he wanted children of his own one day, and if he were to provide this one book to the council there was a very real possibility that if any of them had children on day they would never know said children.

Darren McDowell's head hurt.

He wasn't exactly used to thinking of his family so much. In the McDowell line it has mostly been to take care of number one, then look at anybody else. But as the soon to be head of the McDowell Line, Darren was determined to change things for this generation of his family, and the generations to come.

As horrendous and condemning as his father's dairy was it wasn't precisely what they needed. No, what they needed was Veronica's diary. For such a dim witted girl, she was fastidious in keeping a diary and outlining all her thoughts and musings in it. They had been surreptitiously searching Veronica's quarters and so far, nothing. He truly felt sorry for Kira though.

In an effort to get their sister to reveal her hiding place, Kira had taken it upon herself to become a burr in Veronica's side. So far her efforts had been in vain, but Kira was nothing if not persistent and Darren had faith in his twin that Veronica would soon divulge the much needed information. Either that or Kira would just happen to walk in at the moment Veronica was putting the diary away. Any way it was obtained would be fine in Darren's book, so long as they got the damned thing.

In the uncanny habit of coming when he thought of her, his office door swung open and Kira hurried in, carefully closing and locking the door before she practically ran to Darren's desk.

As she leaned against Darren's desk and caught her breath, Darren raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Well? What's got you all flustered?"

"Silencing charms?" She mouthed, giving him a pointed look around the room.

Darren nodded. He'd taken to keeping the charms in place even when he was just doing business work.

"Well," Kira sighed, "I've got good news, bad news, and really good news. Which one do you want first?"

"In the order you said it," Darren replied.

"The good news is Mother doesn't have anything new to report to Mary Ann this week. Apparently they're just now trying to get everything organized so they can present their case to WCS. The bad news is I'm thinking that organizing won't take them as long as it should and that they'll be ready to present their case within the next week." Kira smiled as she watched her twin's face fall. "No frowning, brother dearest, because I saved the best news for last." She reached into the satchel that was on her hip and pulled out a pale pink leather book.

"Is that what I think it is?" Darren asked, hope lacing his words.

Kira nodded excitedly. "I finally got it, Darren! Took me for bloody ever, but I've got it. You'll never believe where." When all Darren did was arch an eyebrow Kira plowed on, "Your sitting room!"

That got Darren's attention. "My sitting room, are you quite certain?"

Kira shot him a look that would have withered a lesser man. "Of course I'm certain that's where I found it, dumb ass. It was shoved in that drawer in the secretary you never use."

Darren had had no clue that the one thing they had truly needed had been directly under his nose this entire time. The secretary in question had, indeed, never been put to use. It had been his great-great grandfather's and Darren was biding his time to get it refinished to put in his study. It had never occurred to him to look there, which, he supposed, was why Veronica had chosen it as her hidey hole in the first place.

Darren flipped the book open and was delighted to find Veronica did not disappoint. Not only had she not placed any charms or locks on it, but as he'd known, she had chronicled everything in her life. This particular Diary had started just as she had begun her relationship with Draco Maloy. The entries were at best vapid and shallow and gave far too many details on the physical aspects of their relationship. And then there was the entry where she'd found out she was pregnant.

Darren was appalled to find that the only reason his sister hadn't had an abortion was because she had heard that the potion used to discard the fetus would make a witch gain weight. She even stated she had at one point in time purposefully tripped down the stairs in an effort to make her body miscarry.

If he hadn't already hated Veronica, the entries that followed were enough to make him want to kill her. When he could read no more, he shoved the book away from him and back at Kira, who picked it up with a questioning look.

"What's in it?" she asked as she thumbed the pages.

"Just read what our dear sister has to say of her pregnancy," Darren growled then watched as Kira's knuckled turned white where she was gripping the edges of the dairy.

"That little bitch, I'll kill her myself if those idiots give the baby to her! Not that they will, mind you. We've got plenty of evidence to keep him with Malfoy. Especially with this little gem," Kira laughed sadistically. The saccharine sweet smile she turned to her brother was scary and cold and made her violet eyes glitter dangerously. "Oh, let me do the honors of presenting this when we present our evidence."

"Of course, love; this little bit's all yours." Darren replied. "We'll wait until the trail to bring all this to light. You know they'll call character witnesses to testify for Veronica, and when they call us, we'll give them the most accurate character testimony about Veronica we can."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kira shouted as she twirled around with her sadistic grin in place.

Darren couldn't help but think his sister looked like Christmas had come early. And in a way it had.

Darren McDowell smiled to himself.

((-))

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE ME YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS PLEASE! WE AUTHORS LIVE OFF OF THE BREAD OF YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Ja'ne- Ami**


End file.
